Secrets: The Silent Sanctuary
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Silence is quite a bliss for some people, but a certain someone had found her silence as his personal paradise. As the melody of the violin plays, the wind quickly follows. "Love you, sensei." NegiZazie, Later NegiZazieHarem.
1. Chapter 1

_**SECRETS: THE SILENT SANCTUARY**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE UNKNOWN LOVE, THE SACRED WHITE ANGEL**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**

* * *

**_

It was an ordinary day in Mahora All Girls Academy. Like usual, students were dashing towards their respective classes before the final bell, some students were chatting merrily while some were merrily gossiping and others on the other hand were rushing to finish their respective assignments. In the middle of the crowd, four especial people were practically rushing towards their class

"Pwaah, it doesn't take long to have exercised in the morning." Konoka exclaimed happily as she glanced at her three friends.

"You should take it easy, Ojou-sama ." Setsuna stated as she tried to catch up to her energetic friend.

"Setsuna-san is right, we're not that late." Negi commented as he yawned and stretch his arms, it seems that he was still a bit tired from last night.

"What about less talking and more running, we'll be late!" Asuna exclaimed as she glanced at her friends while running as fast as she can.

"GOOD MORNING, NEGI-SENSEI," Makie Sasaki greeted as she glanced at her teacher and crush.

"Morning Makie-san," Negi greeted back with a smile as he waved towards one of his student.

"MORNING, SENSEI," The Narutaki twins greeted happily.

"Morning," Negi greeted back as he waved at his energetic students.

Before Negi knew it, he was suddenly greeted by every student in his class which he greeted back with much enthusiasm. Seeing the smiles on his students faced was quite a delight to him. Negi then glanced at the shadow that were stalking them since they left their dorm and smiled blissfully.

'_Morning, Negi-sensei,'_ The shadow greeted happily as she smiled at Negi beautifully, a smile that Negi was the only one fortunate enough to see.

Negi chuckled as he smiled back at the shadow. How he wished that he could accompany her but this was necessity for their secret to remain hidden, a small price to pay for something wonderful that they have, but it doesn't mean that they have to like it.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Finally made it," Asuna exclaimed in relief as she dropped her bag to her chair.

"Of course we made it; you were running so fast that you actually out run a car." Konoka commented with a giggle.

"And the bell hadn't rang yet," Setsuna added with a shrugged.

"We're actually pretty early today." Konoka observed gleefully.

"Asuna-san, early for once, should we already fear for our lives." An irritating voiced, for Asuna anyway, stated as she approached the three with a confident smirked on her face.

"Good morning Incho-san," Konoka and Setsuna greeted.

"Good morning Konoka-san, Setsuna-san." Ayaka greeted as she averted her gazed towards Asuna. "Asuna-san," Ayaka greeted coldly.

"Ayaka," Asuna replied with a cold tone of her own.

Ayaka merely nodded at her before shifting her attention towards her two friends. "So tell me, where's Negi-sensei, I figured that he'll be here already." Ayaka inquired hopefully, a light blush forming on her cheeks already.

"Grandfather called Negi-sensei, saying that he has something to discuss with him." Konoka answered with a smile.

Ayaka nodded as she walked away from the trio, content to her answer.

"Still, Grandfather called Negi-kun a bit too sudden, don't you think that there is going to be another problem of sort." Konoka wondered causing Asuna and Setsuna to shake their heads.

"You worry too much Ojou-sama, if there's a problem, like what happened during the festival, Takahata-sensei would have informed us." Setsuna replied knowingly.

"Yeah, the dean's probably giving Negi-bouzu some task or something." Asuna retorted nonchalantly.

As the three merrily conversed about Negi, a mysterious student carefully eavesdropped on them before silently walking towards the exit of the room. Because of her quite demeanor and because she seldom interacts with anyone, she had exited the room with no one noticing her.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Negi sighed as he glanced at the door of the dean, him being suddenly called by the dean was quite nerved racking. Negi took a deep breath before knocking at the door. "Negi Springfield, sir," Negi exclaimed loudly as he waited for the responded of the dean.

"Negi-kun, please come in," An old yet cheerful tone said, giving Negi the signal to enter his office.

Negi entered the room and instantly felt the mild tension that had developed in the room, and it seems that it was all directed onto him. As he looked at the people in front of him, he was quite surprised to see the dean usual smiling face was replaced by a deep frown.

"You called me sir," Negi inquired in a sullen toned as he felt the piercing gazed of the dean on him.

The dean nodded as he began interrogating his students. "It has come to my attention that during the Kyoto Field Trip and the Chao incident, that you had made at least seven Pactio contract with your very own students, including my Granddaughter, am I right?" The dean asked in a sharp tone.

Negi tensed a bit as that subject was brought up; he was really very uncomfortable at discussing that subject. "You are right, unfortunately, right sir." Negi stated as he bowed his head and praying that he wasn't removed from the academy_. 'Please don't remove from the academy,'_ Negi pleaded in his thoughts.

The dean sighed as he leaned on the chair that he was sitting on. "Negi-kun, I know that I had said this to you many times but I will say it again, the relationship between a student and a teacher is strictly professional. You could be friends with your students but you could not have any romantic feelings or relationship towards them." The dean reminded thoughtfully causing Negi to flinch a bit.

'_Please don't tell me that he already knew,'_ Negi thought nervously as he looked at the dean eye to eye. "I understand sir and trust me when I say this; I had maintained a strictly friendly relationship with all of my students, even with my partners." Negi said trying his best to sound professionals.

The dean nodded before smiling at Negi, content in his answer. "I know that you are only ten, going eleven, and your hormones are not that active yet," Negi had the decency to blush at the mention of his hormones, if he only knew. "But please try to maintain this kind of relationship with your students, even if most of them are quite attracted to you and even if most of them have the body to make any man go insane." The dean stated causing Negi to nod hastily.

"Do not worry about that sir; I don't have any interest in any of my students." Negi reassured with a hint of lying in his voiced but, fortunately, it was not detected by the dean.

The dean smiled as he slid a paper to the other end of his table. "Before you leave Negi-kun, I have one more task for you." The dean stated, his eyes gleaming madly.

Negi could swear that he had seen his own death in the eyes of the dean.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Negi stepped out of the dean's office, as pale as a ghost (no offence Sayo). The task that the dean gave him was nothing short of; he couldn't even find the words to describe the magnitude of that task. The dean just gave him the responsible to organize a dance and what's more, is that he had to find a date of his own to avoid any fights between his students. Talk about hectic.

"Does he know?" A familiar voiced asked quietly yet with a hint of fear in her tone of voiced.

"No, thankfully he doesn't." Negi whispered not even bothering to look at where the voiced was coming from.

"I'm glad," The voiced said in relief as she wrapped her tender arms around him.

"As much as I enjoy this, we got to end this quick, someone might cached us." Negi stated as he leaned on her, feeling the familiar warmth that she always gave her every time they held each other.

"I don't care," She mumbled causing Negi to shake his head as a smiled adorned his face; she was quite possessive when they were together.

"Fine, two minutes and after that, we got to go to class." Negi said as he let himself relaxed to the embraced that she was giving him. The figured smiled as she tighten her embraced, relishing the feeling of bliss that she was filling.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Negi sighed as he stared at the night sky with a content smile, relishing the beauty of the stars and the moon. He was in a middle of a clearing, the moon reflecting on the river beneath him, the wind breezing benevolently around him, and the stars and the moon shinning above him. For the pass months or so, he has been going to this same spot to just clear his mind and forget all the stress and trials that life has been throwing at him continuously for the pass year as well as all the training he had to endure in order to have the power to find his father. This place has been his sanctuary of peace since he came to Mahora Academy and began teaching and training to become a Magister Magi.

He was also here to wait for a certain someone, he didn't really know how they end up like this but he wouldn't trade it for the world. She was an angel in disguise and has been his pillar of strength. She knew his secret and he knew hers and that only brought them closer to each other, to the extent that they had fallen for each other. He chuckled at how close they have become in such a short time, even though there relationship was not something that a teacher and student should have, the two of them could care less about that and about how taboo their relationship is. The only thing that matters to them is that they loved each other, period.

He chuckled even more at how well they had hid their relationship. They have kept their relationship a secret to everyone and they preferred it to stay that way. He first thought, with a class filled with girls, that there secret would be exposed the moment that they started dating, but it seems that he was wrong.

"Negi-sensei," A beautiful voiced whispered loud enough for him to hear it.

Negi glanced at the girl that arrived and smiled at the sight of her. "Zazie-chan," Negi greeted with a smile.

Zazie smiled back before capturing Negi's lips and giving him a soft kiss which he returned wholeheartedly. The kiss was brief as Zazie pulled back and rested her head on Negi's shoulder. Negi smiled as he put one of his arms around him and pull her closer to him. The two then proceeded to enjoyed the blissful silenced that the night provided them, enjoying the presence of each other.

Student Number 31: **Zazie Rainyday** AKA the Silent Acrobat, AKA Negi Springfield's secret girlfriend, and that title is something she was quite proud off.

* * *

_**MY VERY FIRST NEGIMA FANFICTION….WELL NOT ONE OF MY BEST WORK BUT HELL I WANT TO TRY SOMETHING NEW THAN WRITING POKEMON FANFICTION…..NOT MY BEST FICTION BUT I GUARANTEE I'LL IMPROVED THIS…. I'M ALWAYS CURIOUS AT ZAZIE RAINYDAY'S CHARACTER….A CHARACTER THAT HAS SO MUCH POTENTIAL IS BEING WASTED SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A FICTION ABOUT MY FAVORITE ACROBAT AND FAVORITE MAGE….**_

_** REVIEW AND COMMENT….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SECRETS: THE SILENT SANCTUARY**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: TRAINING AND DANCE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**(INCANTATIONS)**_

_**

* * *

**_

The moon and the stars shine brightly as a gentle breeze pass by the clearing, in the middle of the beautiful clearing was a couple who were holding each other tenderly.

"How was your practiced?" Negi asked as he caresses her white silky hair. They were merrily sitting on the middle of the clearing, holding each other quite tenderly. The place where they are right now has become there meeting place for quite some time now, three months to be exact since they began their relationship. The clearing was there personal sanctuary, where they could just be themselves, where they can be together without others judging them.

"It was good," Zazie stated stoically as she guided his head to her lap, allowing Negi to rest on her smooth legs.

Negi chuckled as he gazed at her eyes passionately, since the day he met her and even when they began dating, she had only said a few words to him but those words held so much meaning to him. Even thought she had only said few words to him in there entire relationship, Negi didn't mind because her elegant eyes were enough for him to understand her. She didn't need words to tell him anything because her eyes told him everything. That magnificent eye that was always intoxicating him was the center piece of her beauty.

Zazie smiled happily as her gazed met with his, his eyes we're truly her favorite. Those deep ruby, violet eyes (I think that is his eye color) held so much power and passion that it almost overwhelmed her every time those eyes were starring at her. Zazie suddenly chuckled as she thought of an idea, which was instantly noticed by Negi.

"What are you thinking off Zazie-chan?" Negi asked curiously as her eyes began to gleam beautifully.

Zazie merely pointed at the musical case beside Negi. Negi instantly nodded as he took the cased beside him and opened it to reveal a beautiful crystal violin (I know that's impossible but my story my rules). Negi, understanding what she wants, stood up and grabbed the violin and placing it between his shoulders and his jaw. Zazie instantly stood up and prepared herself for Negi's solo concerto.

"Are you ready?" Negi asked, his eyes focus on Zazie and a handsome smile adorning his face.

Zazie merely smiled elegantly at Negi, which also served as the signal for him to start.

Negi smiled back at her as he began to play his violin.

Zazie smiled as she heard the familiar music that only a violin could produce, a certain melody that only Negi could make with the instrument. With the exception of Negi's sister, Zazie was the only person that had ever heard Negi played the violin and she felt very fortunate and bless about it, the reason why is because the way Negi played the little instrument was nothing short of remarkable.

Negi's eyes were closed as his fingers glided gracefully on the strings of the violin while his other hand was moving the bow masterfully and with the combination of those movements; he created an amazing melody that instantly flooded the air. A sweet, soothing melody floated over the clearing, its angelic tones swirling around the occupants of the clearing gently and gracefully.

As Negi played the violin happily, Zazie began dancing around him while tenderly caressing his body as she turned and spin her beautiful body around him. Each stepped of her dance was in synch to the beautiful melody that the violin was producing. With every step and every turn of her body, she always caressed Negi's body, sending a relaxing shiver down his spine at every touch that she was giving him while Zazie was merely tracing every inch of his body, something that she enjoyed so much. As she caressed his body, Zazie can't help but blush and smirked, he may only be ten years old but he already has well defined body, complete with muscles and abs, she made a mental not to thank Evangeline and Ku Fei for that when they discovered their secret

As she dance and as Negi played his instrument, a breeze of wind was slowly surrounding them, something that they had noticed instantly noticed, they already knew why the wind was gathering around them and it caused both Negi and Zazie to smiled, as the wind surround them like a gleaming veil.

After five minutes of playing the violin, Negi suddenly stopped, causing the wind to dispersed and for Zazie to stop and stared at Negi, her eyes gleaming with happiness which also caused Negi to smile shyly at her.

"Did you like? It was kind of new" Negi asked shyly as Zazie slowly engulf him in a passionate embraced.

"Always love Sensei," Zazie whispered gently as she gently lay down to the tree while guiding Negi's head to her chest. "Sleep with me," Zazie softly stated as she tighten her hold on her lover.

Negi merely unbutton his coat and put it on Zazie before cuddling closer to her. "Sure, why not but I got to go at 3 at the morning, I got training with Ku Fei." Negi exclaimed softly.

"Don't care, just stay with me for the night," Zazie whispered again as she held Negi lovingly.

Negi chuckled as he allowed herself to sleep in her arms (it should other way around but Zazie is taller than Negi). "Goodnight Zazie-chan, I love you." Negi mumbled softly as he fell to sweet slumber on her arms.

"Love you, Sensei," Zazie whispered lovingly as she held the greatest treasure that was fortunate enough to be with her. It didn't take long for sleep to claim her as well.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"OKAY NEGI-BOUZU, LET'S START," Ku Fei yelled excitedly as she rubbed the fake beard that she got from out of nowhere.

"Lower your voice, Master Ku," Negi requested as he yawned and stretch his arms, still a bit sleepy. _'I hope Zazie-chan slept better than me last night.'_ Negi thought as he glanced at his martial arts teacher.

"Okay now Negi-bouzu, let's start." Ku Fei stated as Negi went into a fighting stance. "Because you have improved so much, I'm going to teach you a new kata that could be also used in defense, watch." Ku Fei said as she went into a traditional Chinese kenpo and began showing Negi the new kata that she intends to teach him.

Negi watch in amazement as he watched Ku Fei move with such grace and intensity. Every move she made, every punch, every kick, every blow, and every stepped was so précised and so fluid that he was sure that if anyone got hit by one of those, they'll hit the ground as fast as possible, probably unconscious with a dozen of broken bones.

Ku Fei stopped and grin stupidly at the amazed gazed from Negi. "Did you get all of that?" Ku Fei asked with a stupid grin plastered on her face. Negi merely nodded, still amazed at the new Kata that Ku Fei showed him.

"Good, now let's break it down, step-by-step-arune." Ku Fei instructed, the stupid grin never leaving her face yet that stupid grin was making her look cuter.

As the two trained, the onlookers were watching them inventively.

"The brat is actually improving," Evangeline commented with a slight interest in her tone of voice.

"Are you impressed master?" Chachamaru asked as she continued to watch and record Negi's training for her own personal reasons.

"Me, impress, don't make me laugh. If he is able to win against me in a fight, then that will be the time I will be impressed with him." Evangeline replied nonchalantly as she examined the progress of her apprenticed. _'Not bad, he still sucks but I can't change the fact that he is slowly improving, not in the pace that I would like but this paced is still not bad.' _Evangeline thought with a low smirked.

"Bend your knees a little lower, Negi-bouzu." Ku Fei instructed knowingly, still smiling like a clueless idiot yet there was a hint of seriousness in her voice.

Negi nodded as he lower his stance a little bit lower. "Good, now perform the next seven strikes." Ku Fei ordered, wanting to see how much her little sensei and apprenticed got the new kata.

Negi once again nodded as he move with as much finesse and fluidity and perform the first quarter of the new kata. Each stepped, each strike, were précised and accurate but it was not good enough for a master like Ku Fei. "You're a second late when you deliver the third kick and a half-second to late when you orchestrated the fifth strike. This kata should be précised and swift." Ku Fei instructed while looking at Negi's overall stance. "Run it again and this time, faster. Repeat the kata ten times until you dropped." Ku Fei instructed.

Negi nodded again and run the kata ten more times, every time he repeated it, the steps, the moves, and the strikes of the kata's slowly being engraved in his skull.

_**(Scene Change)**_

After an hour and a half, Negi collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily while Ku Fei was looking at him contently. "Congratulation Negi-bouzu, you already perfected the kata and it only took you a hundred tries." Ku Fei exclaimed proudly while Negi didn't know whether to take that comment as an insult or a compliment.

"Thanks, I think," Negi said uncertainly as he sat up with the help of the nearest tree. "You should go; you'll be late for home room if you stay here." Negi commented as he gazed at Ku Fei.

"What about you Negi-sensei, you think you could stand?" Ku Fei asked worriedly at her sensei as she gazed at his state right now.

"Just give me a minute, Ku-san." Negi commented breathlessly.

"I'll stay with sensei then until you could stand," Ku Fei exclaimed happily as she pumped her fist to the air.

Negi chuckled as he waved her off. "Don't Ku-san, just give me a minute to rest and to regain my breathe, go on I'll catch up." Negi stated as look around for a certain someone.

"Are you sure, Negi-sensei?" Ku Fei asked a bit peeved at how his eyes move around the training ground.

"Sure I'm sure, Ku-san. You should already go; home room will start in fifteen minutes, I make it in time so don't worry." Negi reassured her with a weak smiled, showing off how tired he really was. "Plus, you'd been late a dozen of times, one more late and I'll be force to give you detention." Negi added, hoping that would give the reason to leave him for a while.

Ku Fei was a bit hesitant to leave Negi's side but her sensei did bring out a good point and she didn't really want to endure detention, again. With that reasoning, she decided to concede with her sensei's request. "Okay then sensei but if you're late for class, I'll go back for you." Ku Fei stated with a firm tone.

"I'm not that tired Ku-san, trust me, I'll make it in time." Negi stated with a chuckle.

That chuckle seems to convince Ku Fei as she patted Negi's head before skipped away from him with a goofy smile. Negi waved goodbye at her as she disappears from his view. "You can come out now." Negi exclaimed as he leaned his body on the tree. In an instant, Zazie suddenly appeared beside Negi, her usual passive face was laced with worry.

"Are you okay?" Zazie asked, her usual stoic voice was filled with worry.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Negi stated as Zazie began wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Don't push yourself," Zazie whispered caringly as she wiped the sweat off from Negi's forehead.

"I've suffered worst, trust me." Negi commented as Zazie's hand suddenly caresses his cheeks, her touch lingering on him tenderly.

"I know," Zazie replied regretfully. "I'm sad that I didn't help during those times." Zazie whispered sadly.

Negi grasped her hand that was on his cheeks and held it tightly as he used his other hand to cuffed her chin and guide her face to his direction so that they could see eye to eye. "It was for the best, if you were there during those times and if you were in danger then I might have used my violin and probably destroyed everything in my sight." Negi said in a soft tone slowly leaned towards her.

"But still, I could had helped," Zazie commented silently.

"You did help," Negi said softly as he kissed her briefly yet tenderly on the lips. "You gave me a reason to live after each of those battles and that's the greatest help that you could give me, for now anyway." Negi stated in an affectionate manner as the two of them stood up.

"We should go before someone sees us." Negi suggested as he held Zazie's hand affectionately.

Zazie nodded as she took out her pactio card, courtesy of the provisional contract to Negi." Let's take the long way; I want to be with you longer, sensei." Zazie commented as she activated her artifact.

Negi chuckled as they were enveloped by a bright light.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"GOOD MORNING NEGI-SENSEI," Class 3A greeted cheerfully as their favorite teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning class," Negi greeted back as he took deep breath. "Before we begin, I got an announcement." Negi began catching the interest and attention of everyone in class.

"In two weeks times, there is going to be a ball that is going to be hosted by Mahora and our class is in charge of organizing it." Negi announced before bracing himself for his students outburst.

There was a second of silence, just a second, until the class erupted into a fit of chatter and giggled. The resident cheerleader began chatting about what they should wear and who they were taking to the dance while others were on the other hand merely began giggling uncontrollably. The only people who didn't cared about the news were Evangeline, who was bored beyond comprehension, Chachamaru, who was a robot, Mana, who has no interest in boys, Kaede, who was more interested in training, Ku Fei, who has no idea what a ball means, Chisame, who preferred to be in her room right now, and Zazie, who already has a date for the ball. Negi sighed as he waited for them to calm down, which took ten minutes.

"Okay now that all of you had calm," Negi said causing the class to chuckle uneasily. "Like what I was saying, our class is in charge for preparing everything." Negi repeated as a hand was suddenly raised.

"And why is that?" Asuna asked, curious at why the school was suddenly hosting a dance and why they were going to prepare the whole thing.

"The principal said this is a punishment because of what this class did last year." Negi said, a bit curious and clueless of what his class did last year for the dean to give them this kind of punishment.

The class, even the quite once, coughed uncomfortably at the mention of that little incident. "Oh that," Asuna mumbled as feint and embarrass blush adorned her face.

"So, sensei, what are the things that we have to prepare?" Ayaka asked an embarrassed blushed adorning her face as well while trying to divert Negi's attention and his curiosity at that embarrassing incident.

"Well the principal said that we are in charge of everything, from preparing the ballroom to the food up until the music that will be played during the ball." Negi answered as he notes how many things they have to prepare at two weeks' time. "The principal also said that he would give us the money to prepare everything tomorrow so will start tomorrow." Negi added as he picked up his textbook and prepared himself to begin for his class that until a certain green hair girl raised her hand in a mischievous and devious way. "Yes Haruna-san," Negi called out, feeling a cold shiver run up his spine at the sight of Haruna's devious smirked.

"Do the teachers require a date at the dance?" Haruna asked deviously as all eyes suddenly perked up and glanced at Negi, half the class waiting for a reason to ask him out. Ayaka was blushing and eyeing Negi with a predatory smile, while Nodoka was blushing heavily at the prospect of her having to dance with her crush, Yue on the other hand was torn from supporting her best friend or asking Negi to dance herself.

Negi sighed as he felt the leering eyes of his student on him, every single one of them with the exception of two, Asuna and Zazie. Negi, in a brief and sudden moment that not even Evangeline or any other warriors of his class noticed it, glanced at Zazie's eyes. Zazie's eyes merely smiled at him, giving Negi a silent message.

Negi gave her a curt nod and an eye smile as he glanced at his students carefully. "The theme of this dance is that the girls are the once who will invite whoever they want to take in the ball and the principal also said that the teachers will chaperone during the ball but we are also required to have a date," Negi then glanced at his class warily as he slowly inch towards the door. "A teacher taking a student as a date as well is also allowed." Negi added, causing the class to erupt in excitement as some of the students were about to asked there sensei as there date but Negi hurriedly extinguish their hopes.

"I already have a date for the ball," Negi mumbled loud enough for the class to hear as Negi hid his face behind his textbook. He could have sworn that he heard Zazie giggling in the background.

A pin dropped silent could be felt inside the classroom after that bomb shell of an information was dropped t all of them, even the most serious and most dangerous students in his class like Eva and Mana were silence at that news. The silence and shock only lasted for a blissful ten seconds as one word was shouted by practically everyone in his class.

"WHAT, WHO?" The class shouted in due shocked.

Negi sighed as questions suddenly were dropped at him from left and right. It seems that that his lesson today will be suspended for another day.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS." Ayaka shouted as she paced around the dining hall with a terrifying expression. Half the class had made it their prime priority to avoid her to prevent injuries to themselves after seeing the mood she is in right now.

"Take it easy would you, Incho. We are not even sure of who's he taking to the ball two weeks from now." Asuna replied annoyingly as she watched the class rep paced around the dining hall for at least a thousand times.

"How could I take it easy? Someone had taken advantage of Negi-sensei's childishness and gentleness and manipulated him of taking them to this grand event." Ayaka ranted, tears falling from her eyes Anime Style.

"Come on Incho, Negi-kun is just going to take a girl to a dance, what could possibly go wrong." Konoka interjected cheerfully as she and Setsuna ate there lunch.

"Ojou-sama is right; Negi-sensei could take care of himself in any situation." Setsuna added as she watched the class rep pace around, worrying about nothing.

"I know that I'm worry about this date of his, he was so very hush about who she is and didn't even gave us the slightest hint of who it is." Ayaka stated with a horrify expression. "For all we know, it's probably some kind of pedophile predator that would take advantage of Negi-sensei's gentle soul and would have her way with him." That little outburst caused the three to sweat dropped and inch away from the derange class representative.

"Would you not describe yourself and put it in some unsuspecting girl, it's bad for our class's image and it is already bad as it is." Asuna exclaimed loudly.

"Would you look at the seriousness of the situation at hand, some girl is planning to seduce Negi-sensei for her own satisfaction and you're not even worry about it." Ayaka yelled as she glared sharply at Asuna.

"The brat's social life is none of my concern, plus I have other things to worry about like how I'll ask Takahata-sensei to this ball." Asuna stated, a blush slowly creeping on her face at the thought of dancing with her long time crush.

"Well at least I get to removed one suspect." Ayaka mumbled as she shook her head at the sight of her rival in love struck mode. "I never would have thought that you old geezer fetish would one day caused me relief." Ayaka mumbled as she stalked off towards the exit, with the intent of investigating on who was the mystery girl that there sensei will take to this occasion.

At the background, Zazie can't help but chuckled at the state that the class rep was on. She knew that no matter what kind of investigation she'll do, she will never figure out who was their sensei's date.

"You seemed to be in a good mood." A familiar voice said as she walked at her side.

Zazie shifted her head and smiled at the sight of Shizuna-sensei beside her. "Hello there Zazie-chan, how are you" Shizuna greeted with a smile while Zazie merely nodded at her presence.

"I've been good," Zazie stated as she glanced at her knowingly. "Is it time already," Zazie asked, with a monotone voiced.

"Yes it is, let's walked to my office shall we." Shizuna offered as she led the way towards her office.

_**(Scene Change)**_

In Evangeline's magical resort.

"Come on brat, you could do better than that." Evangeline stated as she threw another dark spell towards Negi while Chachamaru and Chachazero approached him, their weapons out and readied to incapacitate him.

Negi sighed as he dodged the spell and hurriedly prepared a spell to counter the attacks of the two dolls. _**"(**__**Blow, One Gust of Wind! Blow Forth, Dancing Dust!**__**)" **_Negi mumbled as he generates a powerful gust of wind and send towards his two attackers. The powerful gust of wind managed to push back the two dolls but it was absolutely useless for Evangeline.

"_**(**__**Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning**__**)" **_Evangeline chanted as she casted one of her favorite spells. Negi instantly dodge to his left to dodge the high-level lightning spell and began chanting his very own spell to counter his master.

"_**(Scathach, who Reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my Hands Thirty Barbed Demonic Spears! Lightning Spears!)"**_ Negi then threw several lightning lances towards Eva, hoping for at least one lance to hit.

Unfortunately for him, every singly lightning lance was block as Chachamaru fired several missiles to cancel out the lightning lances. Eve merely smirked as Chachamaru and Chachazero charge towards the panting Negi.

'_This spell is probably the last spell I could muster without releasing the seal. I just hope that master won't notice that this spell is actually my own invention.' _Negi thought hopefully as he readied his staff and chanted one of his most prized inventions, instantly a vortex of wind surround him as he began chanting the spell.

_**(A/N: Pardon if this suck, this is a personal spell).**_

"_**(Hunters of the Northern Winds protect my path! Devour my Foe with your Mighty Jaws! Show your Wrath to thy enemy and bring forth fear to your Victim! Aero Draconic Vortex )" **_Negi, after the incantation, brought his staff in a sideward arc, creating a gigantic vortex of wind that was shape as a realistic dragon, complete with wings, claws, teeth, and vicious red eyes. The dragon was so realistic that if Eva didn't see it being cast right before her eyes, she would mistake it as a real dragon. The wind dragon was floating beside Negi.

'_What the hell is that?' _Eva thought with slight interest at what that spell is capable off.

Negi then thrust his staff towards the two attacking dolls, causing the dragon to fly towards their direction, shredding, destroying, and grinning everything on its path. Seeing the danger and destruction that that spell could do to her two Ministra Magi, decided to interfere before her two partners get turn to pieces. She quickly moved in front of the two dolls, whom were slowly being sucked by the vortex of wind, and instantly created a high level shield. The wind dragon vortex crash into the shield and almost shattered the shield if not for Eva reinforcing the shield with much more magical energy.

"That brat is going tell me where he got this spell even if I beat it out of him." Evangeline muttered as she continuously reinforced the shield so that it would hold against the powerful wind spell. "And I think I demand the brat to teach to me, I could do wonders for this spell." Eva added as she struggled to hold the powerful spell with her shield.

After a minute or so, the spell died down and she instantly lowered her shield, only to see Negi on the ground, flat on his back, panting heavily. Eva raised her eyebrow as she walked towards her apprenticed.

"I guess the spell is not yet perfect, I need to work on it some more." Negi exclaimed breathlessly while trying to recover his breathing.

"Not yet perfect huh," Negi glanced at the sourced of that sinister voiced and almost paled at the sight of his master towering over him, with a sinister smirked on her face. "Tell me boy, where did you get that spell?" Eva asked as she effortlessly picked him held him by the vest.

"Well…" Negi trailed off as he looked the other way so he would not look at his master's eyes and not knowing what to tell her.

Negi answering was deemed unnecessary because Eva had already read between the lines. "So you created it, right?" It was more of a statement than a question from Eva.

Negi, knowing that lying will probably cause him a broken arm, decided to tell the truth. "Yes, I created it and it's not yet perfect." Negi answered before he was thrown to the ground before Evangeline straddle on top of him before leaning down towards his ear, a light blush on her face.

"I want that spell, I don't care if it's not perfect, I'll finish it myself." Eva then thought of sinister idea. "And every new spell that you would even dare try to make, discuss it with me first, I don't want a half-baked spell thrown towards me again." Eva whispered in a sweet tone that sends shivers down Negi's spine.

"Understood Master," Negi mumbled as he squirm under Eva.

"Good, now it's time for my payment for today's training." Eva whispered as she lunges towards Negi's neck, sucking a bit of his sweet blood. Negi groaned as he felt his master's fang deep in his neck but fortunately for him, it only lasted briefly as Eva retracted her fangs and moved away from him.

"Chachazero, call unit 1 and 2 and tell them to fix this place up, Chachamaru pick the brat up and deposit him to his room, his done for today, and brat you better leave that spell in my room before you live." Eva instructed as she heads to his bedding chamber.

Negi chuckled as he looked at the sky above the resort_. 'It's a bit early; I think I could still watch Zazie-chan and her nightmare circus practices.'_ Negi thought as Chachamaru picked him up effortlessly.

_**(Scene Change)**_

_**(A/N: I have no Idea how a circus works so bare with me because this will be brief and sweet).**_

Zazie balance herself in a thin wire as she juggled daggers and moved swiftly across the wire. It was an ordinary day in the Nightmare Circus, well ordinary in their terms anyway, as every single performer polished and perfected their act. The ringmaster was cautiously eyeing Zazie as she dances in the thin wire; he knew that if something terrible happens to her, her sensei swore that he would tear him apart. If it came from an ordinary ten year old, he would have probably just laughed it off, but that said ten year could shatter a tree with his bare hands so he decided to treat his threat as serious.

As Zazie finished her routine, the ringmaster clapped his hands and began to criticize her. "Almost perfect Zazie-chan, you got the steps down and memorized but you still lack energy at performing, try putting a little more energy with every stepped and try not to throw your daggers in a thirty degrees angle, we don't want our audience getting hit by your daggers won't we." The ringmaster stated while Zazie merely nodded and prepared herself to do her routine once again but was stopped when she felt a familiar presence. Zazie glanced to her left and smiled beautifully at the sight of Negi, wearing the clothes he always wear when he they trained together.

Negi was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of white jeans that has a holster for two of his magical guns, and a silver trench coat, complete with a hood, that held some of his catalyst and his secret weapon, his violin and a tome of his invented spells. Negi waved at her as Zazie merely waved back, her eyes gleaming in bliss.

The ring master, noticing Zazie's smile, sighed, it seems that her prince charming is here. "Okay Zazie-chan, run the routine one more time and you could go." The ring master exclaimed causing Zazie to smile even more brightly. Zazie glanced at Negi one more time before focusing at the task at hand.

The ringmaster gasped at how perfect and how graceful Zazie's move, he already knew that every time her sensei was watching her, her gracefulness and her skill was multiply a hundred folds, but it is still amazing to see. Every stepped, every moved, every dance, was perfect, well place, well orchestrated, that it was the perfect performance.

In four minutes flat, her angelic performance was done. Zazie then hastily got down from the elevated wire and dashed towards Negi. The ringmaster chuckled as Zazie enveloped him with an embraced and as they exited their personal training ground, one word could only come to his mind. "What a beautiful sight, young love." The ring master mumbled as he watched his favorite acrobat together with her sensei. "I wonder when they are going to be together." It's already been done.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You were magnificent." Negi commented as they walked towards their own personal training ground, Negi carrying her bridal style. Since Zazie is a member of a very powerful demon folk-clan and also Negi's favorite partner, Zazie had asked Negi for him to give her training in magic and others things that he could teach her. At first, Negi was hesitant because he was unsure if a person like Zazie that has demon blood in her veins could perform his kind of magic but quickly changed his mind when Zazie pinned her to her bed and gave him a one hell of a make-out session and when she proved that she was quite capable of doing his kind of magic with the help some catalyst that was personal design by him.

"'Thank you sensei," Zazie replied as she rested her head on his chest.

Negi chuckled as he kissed Zazie on her forehead, causing Zazie to blush a bit at his sudden showing of affection. "I got a new spell to teach but first, let's eat, my treat." Negi whispered with a smile causing Zazie to chuckle softly.

Zazie wrapped her two slender around him as she cuddled even closer to him.

She was with her prince charming and no one will ever know that she was his princess, just the way she like it.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"What took you so long, Fate?" A woman bound in chains mumbled as he gazed at the boy standing in front of her.

The boy merely approached the woman, crushing the mages the he petrified at his feet. "Watch you tone with me, I'm breaking you out because you are still of use to me, Chigusa Amagasaki." Fate stated as he broke the chains that were bounding her to the wall.

"Just as long as you get me out of her, I'll do what you want." Chigusa mumbled in a helpless tone, causing Fate to grin.

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO, DONE, PLEASE REVIEW…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**SECRETS: THE SILENT SANCTUARY**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: THE FIRST MOVE  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS/TELEPATHY COMMUNICATION_

**BOLD: DEMONS TALKING**

_**BOLD/ITALIC: (INCANTATIONS)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Zazie smiled as she and Negi dance around each other, her scythe and Negi's tsurugi occasionally clashing with each other. She knew that with Negi's Chinese Kenpo, a sword or a pole weapon would be his natural weapon of choice, and the tsurugi was his preferable weapon of choice, but the tsurugi that he was wielding was not an ordinary weapon, the tsurugi has the ability to turn into a sword and a spear at will, which ever Negi preferred and depending on the situation. Zazie shifted her weight as she swung her scythe upwards while Negi dodged by jumping sidewards and swung his sword in a diagonal arc, which she dodged by spinning away from him. Zazie can't help but smile at the progress that Negi has at the art of the blade.

Since Negi was teaching her about magic, she decided to teach him something as well, and that something was the use of a bladed weapon. He was hesitant at first, not wanting to add to her worries, but had quickly changed his mind when she showed him how proficient she was with a bladed weapon, more specifically the scythe. She urged Negi that he should use the scythe as well for it will make it easier for her to teach him but that quickly back fired at their first training session when he showed that he could not properly used the blade of the scythe. She was disappointed at first but that quickly changed when he choose his second weapon, one of the antics that he has, a tsurugi that has the ability to turn into a spear, a dual weapon. She was quite shocked when Negi had quickly learned her battle style with the scythe and quickly adapted it to perfectly suite his weapon of choice. To this day, she was still at awe at how Negi could used a weapon so complicated and dance and used it with such proficiency that it would seems that his skills was already in comparison with a master.

"Enough," Zazie exclaimed as she let her scythe fall down to the ground. Negi nodded, as he let his weapon fall to the ground, his face covered in sweat. Even if he could swing his weapon with ease, it still took a lot out of him physically.

"Now that that's done, shall we go ahead with the magic lesson?" Negi stated as he took out a dozen of silver capsules, as large as the bullets of a sniper, from his pocket.

Zazie nodded as she took out several daggers out of nowhere. "Ready sensei," Zazie said softly.

"Good, as per our agreement, we are not going to spar today with magic, instead I'm going to teach you three new spells." Negi said as he held three capsules from his right hand. "This is the first," Negi then began the incantation.

_**(A/N: A bit of Bleach crossover in this story by the way).**_

"_**(**__**Ras tel Ma Scir Magister,**__** Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws,**__**Pale**__** Fire Crash**__**).**__**" **_Negi chanted as the three catalyst turned into blue flames which Negi blasted towards Zazie. Shee didn't even flinch as the massive blast of fire went pass her. "Here's the second one." Negi then brought out nine catalysts and began the incantation.

"_**(**__**Ras tel Ma Scir Magister,**__** Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired, **__**Thousand**__**-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear)" **_The nine catalysts disappeared from his hand as several spears of light appeared around him. With a simple motion of his hands, the spears shot towards Zazie and like before, she didn't even flinch as the spell went pass her but her eyes widen when she felt the explosion and the damaged that that spell created, by her estimation, the damaged that that spell created was devastating, she was glad that they were training in another dimension or else they would have been found out by now. "Here's the last one," Negi mumbled as he took out six catalysts and began the incantation.

"_**(**__**Ras tel Ma Scir Magister,**__** Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Six Rods Prison of Light)" **_With that incantation, the six catalysts turned into yellow lightning as it flew out of Negi's hand. The six rods of lightning slammed into Zazie's midsection, paralyzing her on the spot, again Zazie didn't flinch as the spell hit her, knowing that Negi wouldn't harm her, although she was amazed at this spell, she couldn't moved a muscle, she couldn't even moved the body parts that wasn't hit by the rods.

Negi hurriedly approached Zazie and shattered the six rods with his hands and hurriedly apologies to her but Zazie quickly waved it off. Negi sighed in relief as he began his explanation on the three spells that he had executed. "The first and the third spell that I used is a mid-level spell while the second is a high-level spell. Those three were three of the first spells I had ever created and I'd only finish them when I arrived here in Mahora and hadn't tested it yet, I think those three would fit you very well _**(A/N: Those three spells came from Bleach so please don't sue me)**_." Negi stated as he explained to Zazie how to cast those three spells.

Zazie listened intently to Negi's explanation and once that he was done, she began her training. Zazie instantly took out her daggers, which was her catalyst and began chanting the incantation on the first spell that Negi showed her. As she trained, Negi circled her, seeing any faults and quickly correcting them for Zazie's sake as well as admiring her beauty.

After four hours, Zazie could already execute the first that third spell but she was struggling to learn the second spell, much to her frustration.

"_**(**__**Thousand**__**-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear)," **_Zazie whispered as she finished the incantation but again, the spell didn't even manifest itself. Zazie let out a small groan at her twentieth failure.

"You're doing it all wrong, Zazie-Chan." Negi stated as he took hold of Zazie's hand and place is free hand on her mid-section, instantly making Zazie blush a bit. "When you chant the incantation, let the magic surround you, let the magic materialized around you, don't let it be contain, let the magic out." Negi explained as he held Zazie's hand and the daggers that she was holding. "Do it again, love." Negi stated in a soft tone.

Zazie, with a large blush on her face and fighting the urged to pinned Negi down and kiss his brains off, began the incantation of the spell. She could feel the warmth that Negi's hand was giving her and the breath that he was unconsciously exhaling was sending shivers down his spine and strangely, that help her concentrate a great deal.

"Execute it now," Negi whispered sexually, to Zazie anyway,

Zazie eyes widen as her face was now a completely crimson as she accidentally executed the spell, this time it was a success. Several spears of light suddenly surround her and were shot towards the targets that Negi placed for her. Negi smiled after seeing the devastating explosion that the spell made, she got it down, barely but she got it down.

"Today's training is over, let's go. You have class tomorrow and I have a job." Negi whispered as he created a magical circle below them, teleporting the two of them to Zazie's room.

_**(Scene Change)**_

A bright light enveloped Zazie's dorm room as Negi and Zazie appeared on the middle of her room. Negi hurriedly hid the entrance of their personal training ground while Zazie was eying Negi lustfully.

Negi hurried hid the scroll to the vault in Zazie's room and sighed tiredly. "Now that that's done, I need to get some sleep." Negi exclaimed tiredly as he faced Zazie. At the sight of Negi's eyes, Zazie couldn't contain herself and pinned Negi down to her bed and quickly captured his lips in passionate and lustful kiss.

Negi's eyes widen for a brief moment before returning the kiss with as much passion as her lover gave him. Negi quickly turn her around so that he was on top as they deepen the kiss.

It was rather safe to say that they didn't have that much sleep this evening.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Why are we here Fate?" Chigusa asked, finally comfortable at wearing a kimono and not a prison garbed. She and Fate were currently eying Mahora.

"We are here to merely investigate and to see if that person is truly the person I need." Fate answered coldly as he gazed at the school with an uncaring expression.

Chigusa merely sighed as she glanced at the boy in front of her. Truth be told, she didn't knew why he needs her, he was so powerful that she would guess that he didn't need anyone. In fact with as much power that he has right now, she was damn terrified off him, he could kill her with a snapped of a finger and she wouldn't even see it coming.

Chigusa decided not to ponder in her fears of the little powerhouse and decided to talk about the little bargain they have with the concerns of her services. "Remember our deal, after this is done, she is mine." Chigusa reminded her companion as Fate answered her with an uncaring glare.

"Just as long as you do your job properly, I don't care what you'll do." Fate replied as he smirked coldly. "I have one more task for you." Fate muttered causing Chigusa to back away from the overly powered kid.

"What is it?" Chigusa asked in a fearful tone.

"This task concerns the son of the Thousand Master." Fate stated with a cold tone, a sinister smiled adorning his face. This would prove to be interesting.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay everyone, take your sits." Negi announced as he entered the class. He instantly noticed that the class was silence, for once. Since the day he started teaching Class 3A, Negi never experience a silence in his class so he instantly knew that something was up. Negi glanced at his class and instantly noticed that 75% of his class was eying him in calculative manner, something that unnerved him greatly.

Negi coughed a bit as he began his lesson, his class was so far behind in the lecture and the finals were slowly approaching. It seems that this silence was rather helpful because he had managed to go through the first part of the lecture quite peacefully, which was an actual first. He didn't know what posses his class but, for once, he didn't mind. He had finally done some teaching around his class.

But all good things must come to an end, after twenty minutes of silence, Ayaka decided to finally break the silence by asking the question that was on all their minds. "Sensei?" Ayaka said as she raised her hand in order to get his attention.

Negi, curious at why one of his most bright students were raining her hand, gave her the signal to stand up. Ayaka hurriedly stood up and asked the question that has been haunting her since yesterday, to be more précised the question that has been haunting their entire class. "Sensei, I know that we had annoyed you with this question yesterday but I really got to know, who will you be taking to the dance?" Ayaka asked while using her soft and caring tone.

Negi sighed as he glanced at everyone in his class; he shouldn't have told them that he already had a date. "Ayaka, like I told you before, I'm going with that person because she asked me first and an English Gentleman should not reject a girl's offer." Negi answered while eying Zazie carefully, choosing his words so that he would not hurt her. Zazie merely flash him a smile, signaling him that he could used any words he wants just as long as he extinguish the curiosity of her classmates and his students.

"But Sensei, you should at least give as a hint or something." Haruna stated, knowing that this might cause both Nodoka and Yue to grow a back bone and pursue him much more aggressively.

Negi sighed as he glanced at one of his partners. "She requested me to hide her identify for her sake," Negi stated with an annoyed tone. "I am beginning to see why." Negi added silently.

Negi eyes then widen, remembering something important. "Now that you mention the dance Incho-san, I just remember something. Is there anyone here who doesn't know how to dance?" Negi asked causing half the class to groan.

"Why did you bring that subject out brat?" Asuna asked in a frustrated groan.

"Well you see Asuna-san; this is the only class that is mandatory to attend, by the orders of the headmaster. And our class will also lead the opening dance." Negi stated causing the entire class to look at him funny for a moment before they explode.

"WHAT?" The class exclaimed loudly, with the exception of Chachamaru, Evangeline, Mana, Kaede, and Zazie.

"What do you mean the class is going to lead the opening dance?" Asuna asked loudly, terrified at the prospect of dancing in front of a crowd.

"Because our class is the one that will prepare this dance, it is only customary that we are going to begin the dance." Negi explained causing half the class to mumble in discomfort. Negi noticed that discomfort and hurriedly tried to ease it.

"I know that some of you are not comfortable with this decision by the dean but I have a way to remedy that." Negi said as he looks at everyone in his class. "Who here does not know how to dance a simple waltz?" Negi asked with a concern tone.

The class was a bit silence for a moment before a dozen of hands was raised. Negi noted the people that raised their hands were Nodoka, Yue, Ku Fei, Asuna, Chisame, Makie, and the Narutaki twins. He also noticed that they were quite embarrassed as the class stared at all of them. "Come to the ballroom after your club activities, I will personally teach you how to dance." Negi stated causing Ayaka to gawk at him.

"Wait a second, you dance sensei?" Ayaka asked, a bit perplexed at him actually dancing.

Negi chuckled at her as he remembered the days when he learned to dance. "Sure I do Incho-san, my sister personally thought me how and I took a class in dancing when I was in Oxford, it was a requirement." Negi said as he glanced at those who raised their hand. "I will personally worked and teach you guys so I hope you guys make it." Negi said with a dashing smile causing the twins, Nodoka, Yue, and everyone in the class to have a crush on him to blush a bit.

"That and this is my personal way of spending time with you guys, I might probably be spending my whole time in the ball with my date so I thought of a way to spend some time with my class as well." Negi stated with a goofy smiled but those words were enough to move Ayaka to tears.

Ayaka quickly dashed towards Negi and held his hands loving, much to the annoyance of Asuna and Zazie. "Oh Negi-sensei, I'm so happy that you had found a way to spend some time with us and me even if you are in the grip of a seductress that took advantage of your kind heart and gentle soul." Ayaka exclaimed passionately, tears animatedly falling from her eyes.

Negi chuckled uneasily as he warily looked at Zazie in the corner of his eye. To his horror, Zazie had her pactio card out and was on the verged of activating it. To his relief, Asuna pulled Ayaka away from him before she could activate it.

"He said he'll entertain those who can't waltz not those who can't think." Asuna stated as she yanked Ayaka off Negi.

"Yes and I can't believe that you're going to waste his time by teaching a lost cause like you in the gentle arts of dancing." Ayaka stated as she pulled Asuna's hair.

"Are you implying that I can't learn how to dance?" Asuna said as she forcefully pulled Ayaka's cheeks. By this time, practically half the class was surrounding the two quarrelling girls, edging and cheering them to continue.

"No, I'm implying that Negi-sensei would have better luck teaching a monkey how to waltz rather than a baka ranger like you." Ayaka said as the two began yanking each other's faces causing the people who had gathered around to cheer even more.

Negi sighed as he glanced at Zazie who was giving him an eye smile; it seems that she was glad at how things had turned out. Negi sighed once again as he approached the quarreling girls, another ordinary day in class 3A.

_**(Scene Change)**_

After class, Haruna had dragged her two best friends from the library to their dorm room to discuss something important. She quickly pushed the two to them to their rooms and locked the door. "Okay, we need to plan." Haruna said as she glanced at her two friends and roommates with mischievous eyes, the sight of those eyes send a cold shiver down their spines.

"Why did you drag us here, Haruna." Yue asked in a monotone voice, trying to suppress her fear to her semi-psychotic friend and tried, but failed, to remain stoic.

Haruna merely smiled dementedly, causing the two to stiffen. "To the two of you, I never would have thought that I would ever see the day that the incapability to waltz could be used to something very meaningful." Haruna commented with a smile that made the two ladies uncomfortable

"What are you planning?" Nodoka asked in a sullen yet audible tone.

Haruna smirked as she began to turn her closet upside down. "Because you guys lack the ability to waltz, Negi-kun had presented himself to teach you guys. I know that you guys know this but a waltz is one of the most romantic dance that a couple could ever have, in short the two of you will be close to Negi-kun, closed enough for the two of you to kiss him." Haruna exclaimed as two blushed a bit at that prospect. "So I will personally take it to myself to dress you two appropriately for an event this grand."

"Sensei will just teach us how to waltz, this is not grand event." Yue exclaimed trying to prevent the upcoming disaster.

"Keep telling yourself that Yue-chan, keep telling yourself that," Haruna mockingly said as she browsed all of her friends clothing to find the 'appropriate' clothes for that event.

"Yue has a point, Negi-sensei will just teach us how to waltz, and there is no need to dress up for that." Nodoka stated, wanting to leave the room before Haruna could say something that would change her mind.

Haruna sighed as she looked over her shoulder. "Do you guys want this secret date of his to steal him from your grasp?" Haruna exclaimed as she stood at them like she was in a search of the Holy Grail or something similar to that.

"Negi-kun had unconsciously given the both of you the chance to actually be close and dance with him because I'm damn sure whoever is his date will make sure that she will have sensei all night long all to herself, and I don't even want to know how much damage she could do at nights end." Haruna then faked a shiver to prove her point. "Now this opportunity is golden, seeing that your only competition is the twins and Makie, we could easily sway his attention to the two of you, seeing that you even surpass the the twins in sex appeal, but Makie is a different case." Haruna exclaimed causing her two friends to groan.

"Negi-sensei doesn't care about sex appeal, Haruna." Nodoka stated knowingly.

"I know but it sure damn help." Haruna retorted with a smirked.

"Regardless if what you said is right," Yue exclaimed, already annoyed at the situation at hand. "We don't even know who sensei's date is." That was the wrong thing to say as Haruna took out a graph out of nowhere.

"I already got that covered." Haruna exclaimed as she showed the two an illustration together with a graph. "I already researched and computed who could possibly be Negi-kun's date." Haruna stated as she pointed at the graph and began explaining her finding to her bewildered friends.

"Probabilities are Negi-kun's date is in our class, now basing it to the reaction that we had yesterday, which I didn't consider and at the same time I consider because she could be acting with us, here are the results." Haruna then pointed at the highest point of the graph showing an illustration of a chibi Eva. "The person who has the highest possibility as his date is Eva, considering that they do spend a lot of time together and Eva did have a crush on his father, that crush might have been redirected to Negi-kun."

"Not possible, Eva was genuinely shock yesterday." Yue stated, that was the first time she had read Eva and she knew she was accurate.

Haruna ignored her and continue on with her explanation. "The second person with the highest possibility is Mana, considering that she has been secretly with us or against us during the Festival and even, basing it in your stories, in the Field Trip, maybe she formed some sort of feeling towards sensei at those times." Yue had something to say to ruin that theory.

"Not possible, Mana didn't interact with us nor showed any interaction towards sensei rather than professionalism. That and he would have shot Nodoka and me when she saw me urging her to flirt with sensei." Yue added causing Nodoka to actually shiver in fear at that prospect.

Again, Haruna ignored the facts and showed off the third person in the list. "The third is probably Kaede, she was one out of the two who was not shock by the news, that is either she an expert of being unreadable or she has feelings for Negi-kun's date and found out about the dance before all of us and instantly asked sensei knowing that he will not reject a girl." Again, Yue has something to say about that.

"That may be possible but still, Kaede couldn't be sensei's date. She interacts with sensei in a motherly fashion and even helps him train with his martial arts, she never showed any slightest feelings of affection towards sensei, the closest thing I saw her showed sensei is admiration." Yue explained, trying to close the arguments with facts.

Haruna shook her head as she patted Yue and Nodoka on the shoulder. "My naïve friends, love is not all about facts, trust me on this, I'm the love expert here." Haruna exclaimed with a very confident voice.

'_Yeah right,' _Nodoka and Yue thought sarcastically in unison.

"Now you two, those are our three main suspects. I know that appeal wised, you two don't stand a chance against those three." The two mentioned instantly looked away, quite offended and embarrass at that fact. "But because Negi-kun is still young and doesn't care about those minor facts, you guys could bring that to your advantage." Haruna said as she brought out two dresses that she took from their closets.

"That's why we are going to dress the two of you to perfection." Haruna exclaimed as she showed the two there dress for the practiced.

The two can't help but be horrified at what Paru-sama was planning for them.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Negi laid his head on Zazie lapped as he rest for the upcoming task. He knows that teaching some students that were beginners in dancing would be hard; teaching them how to waltz would be even harder. At least for now, he'll rest and face the challenged later in the evening, when it happened. Zazie on the other was just enjoying having Negi on her lap, she knew that he would face hectic task later, fighting a hoards of demons was way more easier than teaching a rowdy group how to waltz.

"I'm not looking forward for later." Negi commented as he glanced at Zazie with a tired expression.

Zazie merely shook her head as she played with Negi's hair. Negi glanced at her eyes and instantly read what was in her mind without the use of magic. "I know, I know, I brought this to myself from presenting to teach them how to waltz but hey it's the only way to divert their attention from me." Negi stated with an audible tone.

Zazie raised an eyebrow causing Negi to groan a bit. "Fine is the only thing I could think of at that moment, but could you blame me, I was desperate." Negi stated desperately.

Zazie chuckled a bit at his reaction, even if he was a genius and more of a man compare to some men in his age, he still, seldom, acts his age, something of a relief to her. Zazie was about to play with his hair some more but instantly stopped when she felt something. Her eyes darken as she glanced at the horizon. Negi instantly noticed the change in her eyes and sat up.

"Is something wrong?" Negi asked with concern.

"Demons control by a mage, forty meters away from here." Zazie stated as she pointed north of them. Being part of a demon folk clan gave her enhanced senses, especially at detecting demon.

Negi's expressions instantly became serious as he grabbed his staff and sword."I'm going," Negi stated as he prepared to fly but a hand prevented him.

"I'm coming," Zazie stated her scythe and her pactio card on hand.

"You sure, someone might see you." Negi stated in worry.

"They wouldn't," Zazie exclaimed knowingly as she activated her pactio card. "Adeat, Baculus Somnium (Cane of Dreams)." A bright light instantly surround her, as the light died down, she was suddenly dress in a revealing magician's clothing with a large black robe over her, she was also had black cane on her hand that has a round, crystal head.

Negi sighed as he grabbed hold of her, "Make sure you activate it and go for the mage instantly and prevent her from summoning more, I'll wiped the demons out." Negi instructed as they took flight.

Zazie nodded, excited at fighting by his side for the first time.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Chigusa walked across the forest with an annoyed expression, an army of demons behind her. She was quite annoyed; the overly powerful kid wanted her to test the progress of the thousand master's brat, what a waste of energy. "If it weren't for the fact that that boy could easily kill, I would have just kidnap that girl and be done with it." Chigusa mumbled as she walked around, the army of low-level demon behind her. "Hey is the brat close by?" Chigusa asked in boredom.

Before the demon could reply, he was suddenly shot down by a condensed wind blast, killing it instantly. The demon army instantly stiffens as Chigusa instantly looked at the person who shot her demon down. She smirked at the sight of Negi. "Finally, you have no idea how long I waited for you." Chigusa stated with a low smirked.

"YOU," Negi exclaimed in shock and in anger at the sight of the woman who had almost cause Konoka her life. Negi instantly readied his tsurugi and his staff and prepared for battle. "How did you escape the prison?" Negi asked as he estimates how many demons he will have to take out. _'900 give or take a few dozen.'_

"Let's just say someone find my talents useful." Chigusa replied already bored at the thought if fighting the boy, although she instantly noticed an Aura of power around him but decided not to bother with it, he was still a child after all. "But still he said that I should test you, he didn't say that I can't kill you." Chigusa said as she licked her lips.

Negi smirked at the attitude that Chigusa was showing, it seems that she hadn't noticed that he had improved since the first time they met. This was to perfect. Negi extended his staff and his sword as he began chanting an incantation. _'It's time to check if the improvement of that spell works like I plan.'_ Negi thought with a low smirked

"_**(**__**Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, **__**O Turning Storm of Spring! Bestow your Aerial Protection upon us! Divide thy Enemy to the Wall of Storm! Blow Forth, Division of Wall Churning Wind!)." **_Negi then swung his staff and storm, sending a powerful gust of wind towards Chigusa.

Chigusa, knowing the spell that Negi used, didn't bother to dodge, knowing that spell was for defence only. To her shock and disbelief, the wind suddenly slammed through her, sending her couple of yards away from where she stands and from her demon army. Chigusa was then slammed to the farthest tree before slumping to the ground.

"What the hell?" Chigusa exclaimed in shocked as she looked in front of her, her eyes widen when she saw a huge dome of tornado, spherical in shape, in front of her.

"That spell, he divided me from my demons, why the hell would he do something that suicidal." Chigusa said as she questions Negi's sanity.

"That's because it makes it easy for him to wipe those demons out and it makes it easy for me to wipe you out." A feminine cold voice stated as Chigusa suddenly found a blade of a scythe place dangerously near her neck. Chigusa looked behind her only to be met by the sight of a robe woman holding a cane and a scythe. Chigusa didn't know but she swore that the woman smiled as she hit her with the head of the cane, causing her to be propelled further away from the dome.

Zazie looked at the dome of wind before dashing towards her enemy, against a mage of her level, she wouldn't have to resort to used her demonic powers.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Inside the dome of wind, Negi gazed at the demon as they snarled at him with discontent. Basing on how stupid they looked, he would say that they were all low-level demons; he could easily take them out.

Negi then decided to start his attack with a spell._** "(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister,**__**Come, Spirits of Air and Lightning! Southern Storm Which Blows with Lightning! Jupiter's Storm of Thunder!)**_." Negi then unleashed a destructive storm of energy towards the demons, instantly wiping out at least a quarter of them.

"He's a western mage," A demon exclaimed angirly as they all charged towards Negi.

"He wiped out quarter of our brethrens, kill him." Another demon stated as it flew towards Negi.

Negi took a deep breath as he readied his sword. _'I hadn't tried using my sword with my staff yet but this time is as good as any, luckily the dome will last for ten to fifteen minutes, hopefully I'll be able to wipe them out by then.' _Negi then poured a bit of magic to the blade of his sword and cleave the flying demon in half. Negi then jumped sideward to dodge another demon the lunge towards him before stabbing it to the heart. As he did those movements, he was chanting a spell.

"_**(Spear Thrust of Cherry Blossom Majesty, Grand Duke Fishing Stance)." **_Negi mumbled as he thrust his staff to the nearest demon, piecing it to the chest. Negi then looked up and threw a palm thrust filled with lightning magic, towards the charging demon. _**"(White Lightning Palm)," **_Negi mumbled as the palm thrust blew the demons entire chest, causing blood to fly all over his suit. He then shifted his weight and turned his sword into a spear before thrusting it through the three demons that suddenly appeared behind him, piercing through there heads.

Negi then dance around and, sometime, through the demons, swinging his blade left and right while occasionally firing some spells through his hand, staff or sword. Negi didn't notice but he was slowly mowing the demon army down to sized, with each spell he fires, he takes down quite a dozen while with every swing of his weapon, he takes two or three down, depending on what shape the weapon takes. In no time, dead bodies of the demons that he killed were surrounding him.

Negi noticed that he was moving in circular motions, five feet in diameter, as he dodged the attacks of coming from the demons while occasionally striking down some himself. Negi can't help but smile, it seems that his training with Zazie and Ku Fei was working wonders while his training with Eva had increase the level and the amount of spell he could used. He made a mental note to thank them later.

'_As much as I enjoy testing some of my low to mid-level spells on these demons, I got to end this before the dome dies down. I just hope that these spell works because if not,'_ Negi shivered at the thought of that spell failing. _'I'll try not to think about that.' _Negi then rapidly spun around, creating a small tornado that blew the demons around him away, creating enough space for him to finish them off with one shot.

"Please work," Negi begged as he began the incantation of one of his original and deadliest spell in his arsenal.

"_**(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, The crest of turbidity, seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Filling the earth, know your own impotence, Black Coffin!) **_Negi shouted, praying for the spell to work. To his delight, the palm of his hand suddenly emitted dark energy as the wind that surrounded them suddenly darken and multiple boxes of black energy, all of them having cross-shaped spears surrounding them, suddenly enveloping every demon that survive his first onslaught. Negi smirked as he enclosed his hands, causing the spears to pierce through the demons.

Negi took a deep breath as the black boxes all disappeared, revealing lacerated demons around him, all of them dead from the powerful black magic. "Well I'll be damn, it actually works." Negi stated with relief as the tornado that surround him slowly disappears. "I better clean this mess." Negi stated as he brought out a bottle from his pocket.

'_I hope that Zazie is faring well.' _Negi thought as he cleaned the bodies of dead demons around him.

Unknown to him, a figure was watching him in glee at what he done.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Chigusa cursed her luck as her spiritual warrior was cleaved in half again by her opponent. Her body was covered with slash wounds while her kimono was already shredded. Her opponent was difficult to predict as she attacks her relentlessly with her scythe, her attacks was so précised and quick that she didn't had the time to conjure a spell or summon a demon, hell she could barely summon a spirit warrior.

"Is this the limit of Eastern Mages, so pitiful." Zazie mumbled as she made a diagonal slash which Chigusa barely dodge.

"Shut it, you don't know the first thing about me." Chigusa shouted as she prepared her talisman.

"No," Zazie mumbled as she hit her with her can again, sending her crashing to the nearest tree. Chigusa gasped in pain but before she could recover, a scythe was suddenly threw at her, pinning her to the three. Zazie instantly took out three daggers from nowhere.

"_**(**_**Silens Templum Specialis of Crimen Princeps,**_** Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws,**__**Pale**__** Fire Crash**__**).**__**"**_ Zazie chanted as she threw her the three daggers which took the form of massive blue fire.

Chigusa's eyes widen in fear as she braced herself to the attack but to her shock, the attack went pass her, much to her relief and confusion.

"Show yourself," Zazie demanded as she prepared four more daggers.

A soft chuckled was heard as figure wearing gothic clothing emerged from the shadows, her garments were slightly burned after blocking the powerful fire spell. "This school is so interesting, so many powerful fighters." A sing-song voiced said as she showed herself to Zazie.

Chigusa's eyes widen at the sight of her. "Tsukuyomi, what are you doing here?" Chigusa asked in shock.

Tsukuyomi merely chuckled as she unsheathe her sword and slash the scythe off her. Zazie instantly took her scythe and prepared for the worst.

Tsukuyomi chuckled once again as she put her sword back to its scabbard. "As much as I want to fight, I can't. Fate-han just ordered me to get this woman, she is still of use to us." Tsukuyomi stated as she pulled the woman up and effortlessly put her to her shoulder. Tsukuyomi then jumped away from the vicinity and was about to be followed by Zazie but was prevented by the voice of her beloved.

'_Don't follow them Zazie-chan, she may not look like it but that girl is extremely dangerous.'_ Negi stated as he watched her from affair.

Zazie nodded and instantly dropped her scythe to the ground. _'What now sensei?' _Zazie asked, awaiting Negi's order.

Negi thought for a moment before speaking. _'I'll report this to the dean after my little dancing class, he would want to know that the one responsible for his granddaughter's kidnapping is on the loose. For now, we don't male a move; let's wait for the dean's order.'_ Negi stated as the two glanced at each other from a far.

'_I understand,'_ Zazie responded after a moment of looking at his eyes.

Negi nodded as he took Zazie's pactio card and prepared to teleport her to his side. 'Let's go, I need a bath I smell like demon blood." Negi exclaimed as he looked at his suit, every inch of it is covered in blood.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That damn brat is late." Asuna exclaimed angrily as she stomped around the ballroom impatiently.

"Great, thanks Asuna, your tardiness had rubbed off sensei. I knew that you are unfit to lodge him in your room." Ayaka exclaimed mockingly as she glanced at her rival.

Asuna glared at her rival in annoyance. "DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME?" Asuna yelled in annoyance. "And why are you even here, I thought that the people that don't know how to dance are the only one allowed here." Asuna exclaimed as she pointed at her.

Ayaka merely laughed at her like a rich, over sophisticated brat "I figure that if sensei is teaching four out of the five baka rangers this critical art, I would lend him a hand." Ayaka exclaimed between her laughs.

Asuna's eyes twitch as she pointed at her once again. "And why are you wearing something like that," Asuna exclaimed at Ayaka's outfit. Ayaka was wearing a white semi-formal dress, which reveals her long smooth legs and her smooth shoulder.

Ayaka softly chuckles as she showed up her dress. "What do you thing, I, unlike you, has some experience with dancing the waltz and I know for a fact that a school uniform is not a proper attire for a sophisticated dance like a waltz." Ayaka said in arrogant voice, causing Ayaka to be further annoyed. "Plus, why are you looking only at me, look at bookworm and her friend, they seem to be dress according to the task, unlike those five."

Truth to what she said, Yue and Nodoka were wearing, against their will I may add, individual sundresses, Nodoka was wearing a white sundress while Yue was wearing black. While the rest, on the other hand were wearing their school uniform, similar to Asuna.

Asuna was about to reply but was stopped when they heard a familiar voice. "Sooty I'm late, something had been brought to my attention that I could not just simply ignored." Negi said as he entered the ballroom.

Asuna quickly snapped her head and glared at the entering Negi. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Asuan exclaimed loudly, her anger instantly disappearing at the sight of what their sensei was wearing. It seems that everyone noticed her scream as they looked at Negi and gawked at what he was wearing.

Normally Negi usually wears that green suit of his every time he was teaching or something cute befitting a ten year old, but this time he was wearing something different. He was now wearing a long black trench coat, that was made in leather, with a golden cross emblem behind it, a black, and tight, t-shirt, showing of some muscle that a ten year old should not have, and black leather pants. His hair as well was not in it's usual style instead, it was a bit spiky (similar to what his hair looks like every time he uses Magia Erabia). In short, he looks like Dark (from the anime D.) only cuter and much more dashing.

The people in the ballroom gaped in shock, their jaws threatening to fall from their jaws, Nodoka was in the verged of fainting with Yue in following suit, Ayaka was trying to suppress a nosebleed, Ku Fie and Kaede were actually checking Negi out, Chisame was checking his outfit out and noted to herself to asked him if he has another one similar to what he was wearing right now, the twins were looking at Negi eyes wide and drooling, and Asuna was shell shock, she would even admit that Negi actually looks...handsome.

Negi was a bit tired after taking out those demons and didn't noticed that he was wearing the clothes he usually wears when he meet up with Zazie, on a side note, Zazie made sure that he wears those clothes just to see the reaction of her classmates and it as safe to say that she was chuckling madly at their reaction.

Negi smiled at them and said. "Shall we start?"

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3 FINISH...PLEASE GIVE ME COMMENTS AND REVIEWS...PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THING OF THE FIGHT SCENE...AND PARDON FOR THE BLEACHXOVER...I WAS PLANNING SOME ORIGINAL SPELLS AND MY MIND KINDA WENT BLANK SO I JUST SEETLE FOR SOME BLEACH KIDO... DON'T WORRY I AM ALREADY PLANNING SOME ORIGINAL SPELLS THAT I WILL USED FOR THIS STORY...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SECRETS: THE SILENT SANCTUARY**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR: THE SLIGHTLY REVEALED TRUTH **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS/TELEPATHY COMMUNICATION_

**BOLD: DEMONS TALKING**

_**BOLD/ITALIC: (INCANTATIONS)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Why did you people drag me all the way here again?" Chisame asked as she glared at the ten people who were in front of her.

Kaede chuckled as she looked at her with her squinty eyes. "Easy Chisame-dono, Negi-bouzu called all of us via pactio and he sounded quite urgent, de gozaru." Kaede mentioned with a humorous tone.

Chisame grunted as she looked away from the ninja girl in training. "Again, why did you have to drag me with you? I already told sensei that I was only involved in his world because our paths cross during the festival and now I just want to get back to my normal life." Chisame stated dejectedly causing Kotarou to chuckle.

"You mean going back to the life of starring at that computer of yours, dressing up like a…" Before Kotarou could finish his sentence, Chisame clasped her hand on his mouth, shutting him up before shaking him violently.

"You promised not to tell them that." Chisame hissed as she shook Kotarou quite violently, a thick marked and a slight blush was on her face.

"Then shut it and walk, I was called here too and you don't see me complaining." Kotarou stated annoyingly as he shook Chisame off him.

In front of them, another conversation was also happening.

"So how did it go?" Haruna asked with a mischievous smile as she glanced at her two best friends.

Nodoka and Yue attempted not to look at Haruna as they both tried the blushes on their faces. "It went well." The two stated in a very sullen yet happy tone.

Before Haruna could pry some more, Ku Fei join in the conversation. "It did go well for the two of them, aru. They were the first two who got the first chance to have a one-on-one dance with Negi-bouzu, I swear Incho was about to blow a gasket when she saw Nodoka fell on Negi-bouzu's chest or when Yue tripped and almost crash to his lips." Ku Fie added with a clueless expression, oblivious to the glares that she was receiving from the two book-obsessed girls.

At hearing those words, Haruna had quickly snatched her two friends on her arms. "Very good, very good, you two are learning, hehehehehehe." Haruna commented gleefully with a very disturbing and very unnerving tone.

Nodoka and Yue shivered at her tone of voice and could only pray that whatever she was planning would not harm them or their beloved, but knowing her, that was highly unlikely. Knowing her, it would probably involve over the top antics that could be viewed as unnecessary and even inhumane.

"Speaking of sensei's dance lesson, how did that go for you, Asuna-chan?" Konoka asked as she walked side by side with Setsuna, whom was eyeing every corridor in order to protect her precious Ojou-sama.

Asuna blush a bit as hide her face from her best friend. "Don't even go there," Asuna stated in an irate tone.

"That bad, huh," Setsuna commented, trying to fill out the blank.

"It was bad for sensei, aru. Asuna-san was always stepping on his feet and Incho can't stop laughing at how horrible Asuna-san's dancing skills." Ku Fei commented merrily, a mischievous smirked gracing her face.

Asuna grumbled as she glared at the martial arts expert. "It was my first time and the brat was so small that it was hard not to step on his feet." Asuna stated defensively.

"Actually it was my first time to dance the waltz as well, Asuna-dono." Kaede commented, joining the conversation. "Together with Ku Fei-dono, Makie-dono, Yue-dono, Nodoka-dono, Chisame-dono, and sensei said that we did well for our first time, even the twins did better than you, de gozaru." Kaede exclaimed with a low laughed.

Asuna literally sulked at remembering that, she didn't mind getting laughed at by Ayaka but getting outdone by those little midgets was really a hit in her pride. "All though if I remember correctly, Chisame-dono was the best among us, according to sensei." Kaede added with a smirked as she looked at the brown haired girl who merely grunted at the looks that Kaede was giving her.

"Please, the waltz thing is just backwards and sideward steps, it really easy." Chisame commented dryly.

"Then, could you explain why you were holding onto Negi like your life was depending on it when it was your turn to dance with him." Asuna commented, wanting the spotlight to leave her for just a moment. Haruna then instantly looked at Chisame for any signs of having a crush with their sensei and instantly felt ecstatic when she noticed that she was actually blushing a bit.

"That is how you hold your partner in a dance, baka." Chisame stated a light blush of her face.

"Keep telling yourself that," Haruna commented gingerly.

Chisame was about to retort but was stopped when Kotarou suddenly spoke. "Here we are," Kotarou stated as he pushed the door open. "Now let's get this over with, so we could go back to sleep." Kotarou stated as they enter the dean's office.

As they enter the office, three they instantly noticed three things, one was that Takahata, Evangeline, and Chachamaru was in the office as well, two was the fact that the dean and Negi seems to be in a serious state, and third, the tension in the room was very thick. The dean noticed the students who were entering and motioned for them to take a sit, which they instantly did. They were quite unnerved at the expression that the jolly old dean has on his face.

As they all sat down, the dean began explaining their brand new problem. "I know that some of you are wondering why I called you all here." The dean began causing Eva to cough a bit, already irate at being called so late in the evening and she wasn't even allowed to drink a certain someone's blood.

"Get on with old geezer; I do not plan to waste any more time here." Eva stated, quite irate that she was in a room filled with idiots. It seems that that was not the right thing to say as the principal send a bolt of lightning towards Eva, which barely missed her but it left a slight burned mark on her cheeks.

"Don't use that tone with me right now, I am not in the mood." The dean stated in a dark tone, startling everyone there. What the hell happened to the perverted and cheerful dean?

"Grandfather, is there something wrong?" Konoka asked as she approached her grandfather but was stopped when the dean motioned her to remain sited.

"Sit down Konoka-chan," The dean requested with a soothing tone before reverting back to his serious demeanor." I have just received bad news from the Kansai Magic Association and from Negi-sensei." The dean said, causing Setsuna and Evangeline to perk up a bit at that subject.

"Okay Negi-brat, what trouble did you caused again." Asuna said as she looked at Negi, whom was wearing the same clothes that he wore during practice. Negi merely ignored her as he looked at the window with a far away expression, he wanted nothing more but to be with Zazie right now or training but it seems that the dean has other plans.

Before Asuna could ask again, being ignored annoying her a bit, Takahata intervene for Negi's sake. "Take it easy there Asuna-kun; this problem does not entirely concern Negi." Takahata stated as he smiled at Asuna, causing her to blush lightly.

"Sorry for that, Takahata-sensei." Asuna muttered as she looked down, not wanting to looked at the eyes of her beloved.

Takahata nodded as the dean continued. "The bad news that I receive from the Kansai Magic Association Kansai is that Chigusa Amagasaki had escaped the Kansai Magical Detention Prison." The dean stated causing Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna, Nodoka, Yue, Ku Fei, Kotarou and Kaede's eyes to widen in shock.

Setsuna instantly took her sheath sword, ready to hunt her down. "Konoe-sama, do you want me to hunt her down." Setsuna asked, in a sharp tone.

The dean shook his head as he gazed at everyone present. "As much as I would like that, that would not be necessary because that criminal is currently here in Maharo." The dean stated causing some very predictable reaction.

Because of her first experience with Chigusa, Konoka looked quite afraid while Setsuna hurriedly put her arm around her Ojou-sama with a look that said 'look at my Ojou-sama the wrong way and I'll cleave you in half'. Asuna, Nodoka, and Yue instantly took their pactio cards out, preparing if something happens. Kaede, Ku Fei, and Kotarou instantly stiffen as they heighten their senses, waiting for something to happen as well as preparing themselves for the worst. Haruna and Chisame on the other hand were quite confused, who the hell is this Chigusa person anyway.

"Not being rude or anything, but who is this Chigusa person?" Chisame asked out of curiosity.

"To make a long story short, she kidnapped Konoka-san during our field trip to Kansai, hire three mercenaries, including Kotarou-kun, to help her with her plans, unleashed an army of demons against us and not to mention unleash a demon God with the used of Konoka-san's powers. We almost died but master saved us, and that pretty much sums it up" Negi explained the far-out look on his face and the clothes that he was currently wearing making him look cool.

His students and the teachers looked at him and instantly became worried, even Evan was slightly worried, they didn't notice at first but he looked exhausted.

"So in short, this girl is after Konoka-san again."Chisame said, trying to point the obvious.

"That's a probability but she may also be here for revenge as well." Takahata stated, voicing out his opinion.

"Where did you get that information old man?" Eva asked, wanting to at least lessen her boredom.

The dean looked at Negi and offered him a small smile. "It was all thanks to Negi-kun here, I may not know the full details but he said that he had an encounter with her in the outskirts of the school." The dean said causing everyone to looked at the clearly fatigue Negi.

Negi instantly noticed that everyone was looking at him and instantly sighed. He picked his staff up and instantly positioned it to his forehead. "I'll show you guys my encounter with her but please, don't make a fuss about it." Negi stated with a tired tone.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So you're telling me that you got beat by one of his partners." Fate said as he looked at Chigusa stoically. "Which one, is it the orange haired girl or the samurai girl?"

Chigusa hissed as Tsukuyomi tended to her wounds. "It was neither, I don't know who she is but she was one hell of a fighter." Chigusa commented with an exhausted tone.

"Yes she was, she was actually playing you, she could have killed you easily with one swiped of her scythe or with a hard hit with her cane." Tsukuyomi commented with a laughed. "A pity that I could not fight her, she would be an enjoyable kill." She added with a sadistic grin.

"What about his improvements?" Fate asked in a nonchalant voice.

The sadistic swordswoman laughed as she looked at Fate with a smile. "He wiped out 450 low-level demons without getting a single scratch and wiped out more than 450 low-level demons with a single high-level dark spell. He is now adept in Chinese Kempo, could cast multiple spells in quick succession, has a weird yet deadly sword style, and is capable of performing Dark Magic." Tsukuyomi stated with a smile.

"Wait a minute," Chigusa shouted in shock. "He defeated all of my demons, how?" Chigusa asked in shock.

Tsukuyomi nodded, her smile turning into a sadistic smirked. "Of course he did, and he did it under fifteen minutes." Tsukuyomi answered almost causing Chigusa to faint. Fate allowed himself to smile at that piece of information, finally an opponent worth to kill.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The entire room gawked after what they just saw, if their eyes were right, they just witness Negi, ten year old Negi Springfield, wiped out an entire demon army numbering to at least a thousand. What's more, he was using a sword that could turn into a spear and what the hell was up with the black box thing, that single spell lacerated all the remaining demons with ease.

Takahata was the first to recover from his shook and quickly patted Negi in the shoulder. "You really improved Negi-kun, wiping out an army of demons is an amazing feat." Takahata commented with a proud tone, he was truly his father's son.

"Thank you Takahata-san, that meant a lot coming from you." Negi said with a weary smile but that smile instantly disappeared when Eva hit him behind his head, quite hard I may add.

"Don't implode his ego, Takamichi." Eva exclaimed with an irate tone, her expression was demented and terrifying. "I will admit that that spell you called Black Coffin is quite formidable and suitable for Dark Magic, the spell you used together with your Chinese Kempo is quite efficient, and that sword style of yours is quite entertaining and quite suitable for your build and for that kind of weapon as well but still, during the battle with those low level demons, your guard was down for at least 35 times, your strikes were précised but sluggish, the spells you cast are slow, hell even the incantation of that last spell was too long. You were just lucky that those are low level demons because if there not, you could be dead 35 times over." Eva stated as she hardly pinch Negi's cheeks.

"I did won," Negi stated causing Eva to yank his cheeks quite harshly.

"That's not my point, boyo. My point is that you could have died back there and it was lucky that the first spell that you used separated you and that demon army from the summoner, and what was up with that sword thing." Eva inquired as she looked at him with a critical eye.

"Well I kind of tried to create a sword style that would match my _**MAHŌKEN**_ and my battle style and I've been trying to see if I could used it well with my spell casting, that was the first time I've used both my sword and my staff in a battle and I think it's a success ." Negi stated quite happily as Eva hit his head once again, causing the bump of his head to grow.

"How many times did I told you, don't experiment during a battle because if it fails, you could die." Eva groaned as she picked Negi up. "By the way, you are going to bring that sword of yours in our next training, I'll personally polish it, and you will teach me that Black Coffin spell and I will show you how it's properly used." Eva stated with an eerie tone and with a smirked that sends shiver down his spine.

"Yes master," Negi said, felling a bit afraid of Eva's demented smirked. Eva nodded as dropped Negi to the ground. Negi was then picked up again, this time it was Kotarou.

"That was awesome Negi," Kotarou exclaimed, his eyes burning with excitement. "When the hell did you learn how to use a sword and when did you became that good?"

"I have great masters Kotarou-kun," Negi stated as he glanced at Eva and Ku Fei, Ku fie instantly gave him a thumps up while Eva merely smirked at those words.

"But what you did was cool," Kotarou exclaimed as he showed off his fangs. "But don't get a head of yourself, I have a few techniques that could match yours and I could also do that now." Kotarou exclaimed arrogantly.

"You were quite amazing back there, Negi-dono, it makes me wonder if I could win against you in a fight, right now" Kaede praised as she pry Kotarou's hands from Negi.

Negi chuckled as he looked at her with his tired eyes. "I still have ways to go to match you, Kaede-san." Negi stated, quite embarrass at the attention that he was receiving.

"You weren't injured when you were dancing with those demons, were you?" Konoka asked, her pactio card already out.

"They didn't even touch me Konoka-san, don't worry." Negi stated as he noticed that they were crowding at him.

"That sword style was quite unique sensei; I can't believe you hid it from us." Setsuna stated causing Negi to smile uneasily.

"Well I was still polishing it and it wasn't perfect yet." Negi said, trying to disperse the idea that he has another master.

Setsuna nodded as she smiled at the young man. "Maybe we could spar with swords sometime, Negi-sensei. I want to compare that style with my _Shinmei-ryu_ style as well." Setsuna exclaimed with a smile.

Negi nodded as Ku Fei suddenly embraced from behind, much to the dismay of Nodoka and Yue. "You were great my disciple, Master Ku is impress at your weapon handling." Ku Fei stated with a goofy yet proud smile.

"Thanks master Ku," Negi said as he squirm on Ku Fei's grip

Haruna quickly took it to herself to removed Ku Fei from Negi and shoved her two friends towards Negi. Nodoka and Yue were instantly face-to-face with Negi. Nodoka and Yue instantly blush as they faced Negi.

"You were great back there, Negi-sensei." Nodoka complimented with a small blush on her face.

"Thank you Nodoka-san," Negi said as he smiled at Nodoka.

"But you could have called us Negi-sensei, you may have won but there were some chances there that you could have seriously been hurt." Yue said with a worry tone.

Negi chuckled as he raised his hand and ruffled Yue's hair affectionately; causing her to developed a massive blush as she stared at Negi with wide eyes. "I'm still alive Yue-san, and that is the only thing that matters." Negi said at the blushing Yue.

Yue was stammering as Negi ruffled her hair quite, affectionately she may add. What's more, she could have sworn the she could hear Haruna snickering in the background and she could also feel Nodoka eyeing her with a jealous eye. She was quite grateful and disappointed when Asuna suddenly pulled Negi from her reach.

Asuna eyed Negi with great annoyance as she hit his head with her fist. "What the hell was up back then, Negi-baka? You should have summoned me or Setsuna-san, you could have died there." Asuna lectured in a stern, annoyed, and worried tone altogether.

Negi chuckled uneasily as he brought his hands up in defense. "Sorry I forgot, Asuna-san but if I summoned any of you back then, it might not end well for me." Negi said causing Asuna to hit him again

"What do you mean you forgot and what the hell do you mean it will not end for you." Asuna asked in a harsh tone.

Negi chuckled in fear, waiting for another hit but he was save when Takahata intervened. "Negi-kun's fight with the demons was during club activities, he might think that if he summoned you or anyone of his partners, his status as a mage might be revealed." Takahata said causing Asuna to calm down a bit.

"Regardless of that fact, what Negi-kun did was quite amazing and it has given us some information of what she is planning." The dean said with a small smile as he glanced at Negi with a small smile. "Thank you Negi-kun for giving us that piece of information, you and your partners may go back to your rooms and rest; I'll call you and your group when we need any help." The dean said as he eyed Takahata and Evangeline. Takahata nodded already getting the message while Eva merely grunted.

Negi nodded as he looked his partners. "Meeting at Asuna's and Konoka's dorm room, we need to discuss something." Negi said with a serious tone. Everyone nodded as they exited the office.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I'll make this short." Negi said as he gazed at some of his artifacts in his shelf. "Yue-san, Nodoka-san, Konoka-san, how's your magic training." Negi asked as he suddenly picked up a couple of objects in his desk. Setsuna was leaning next do the door, acting like a bodyguard while Ku Fie and Kaede were eyeing the windows, expecting the worst.

"Well I'm proficient enough to cast every basic spells with a wand." Konoka said with a cheerful tone.

"Nodoka and I had completed the study portion but not the practical portion." Yue answered as she gazed at Negi.

"That sounds good, Chisame-san what about you?" Negi asked causing Chisame to groan.

"Don't look at me sensei, I don't practice magic." Chisame retorted in a stern tone.

"But you can emit Magic energy, right?" Negi inquired causing Chisame to nod cluelessly.

"Good, here catch," Negi said as he threw four objects towards the four girls. The four caught the object and gazed at it, it was a wooden pistol, model liked the pistols that were used during the American Revolution.

"What are we going to do with this?" Chisame asked as she looked at the gun on her hand.

Negi chuckled as he took another gun and pointed it at the window. He pulled the trigger and instantly, a blast of magic was suddenly shot towards the window, breaking it to pieces.

"What the hell, why did you break the window?" Asuna asked as she glanced at their broken window.

Negi ignored her as he began explaining what was on their hands. "You guys are holding magical guns, a very rare and very valuable artifact. It was used during first war in the magical words by those who can't use magic that well. You just need to constantly emit Magical energy and used it as ammo, and the damaged that the guns could do is equivalent to a mid-level offensive spell." Negi explained as he gazed at his four students.

"So if these are so valuable, why did you give it to us?" Chisame inquired curiously.

"Because if my hunch is right, you guys will need those." Negi said with a serious expression. "Bring those guns where ever you go until things cool down." Negi stated as he gazed at the four of them.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Everyone stands," Nodoka explained tiredly, after what they learned last night, everyone of Negi's partner didn't have much sleep. Konoka was reminded of the incident in Kyoto had a lot of nightmares, preventing her to sleep last night, Setsuna stay awaked all night to protect her precious princess, Asuna was worry because Negi left in the middle of the night to do some searching. The library trio didn't get much sleep because Haruna force the two to tell her what happened during the field trip, much to their great annoyance. Kaede, Ku Fie, and Kotarou decided to train more to prepare for the upcoming disaster. Chisame on the other hand was busy updating her web page. Negi on the other hand, enjoyed a relaxing sleep on the arms of his girlfriend, Zazie.

"Okay everyone, sit down." Negi said as he glanced at his class. "Okay class, today, instead of our usual lessons, we are going to start the preparation for the ball." Negi announced causing some murmurs from the class.

"For starters, who don't want to attend this ball, please raised your hand." Negi said and instantly, four hands were raised. Sayo, the resident ghost, Mana, the assailant, and Satsuki, the cook, their hands were raised up. Negi glanced at them and decided to give them some task. "This is the only class that's being ordered by the dean to attend this ball, it's mandatory for this class to be presence in that ball. I know that you three don't want to be part of the dance, fine but you three still needs to attend." Negi then glanced at Satsuki.

"Satsuki-san, may I depend on you in the preparation of the food during the ball, don't worry about the budget, the dean will provide you with enough money to cook up a buffet?" Negi asked and was answered by a smile; she would rather cook than dance.

Negi then glanced at Mana, who was eyeing him in a calculative manner, truth be told, she was the only one in his class that he was truly afraid off. "Mana-san, Sayo-san, can I give you task during the ball?" Negi asked first, fearing for his life.

"Of course you can Negi-sensei, just as long I'll be given the sufficient budget." Mana said with her usual smile.

Negi nodded at that that sounds reasonable. "You two will be in charge of the security. If anyone disturbs the order in the ball or does any act of perversion, take them out" Negi stated as he glanced warily at Mana. "Alive," Negi added warily.

Mana merely smiled at that prospect and nodded, it would sure hell beat dancing around with people.

"Okay, now that that's done, let's all go to the ballroom and start decorating. The equipment we need are all their according to the principal." Negi said as he led his class towards the ballroom.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay, I want that their and that their, Paru-san paint faster would you, Makie-san please helped Kazumi-san with that thing she's doing….." Ayaka began barking orders as she glanced at everyone and the jobs that they were doing.

"Would you cool it, Incho, we got two weeks to finish this, there's no need to rush." Asuna said in annoyance as she assisted Setsuna and Kaede in fixing the stage.

"Shut it monkey, the sooner we're all done the better." Ayaka retorted as she supervised everyone.

"She sure has a lot of energy today." Negi commented as he and Zazie handled the designing the very top of the stage, which was twenty feet high from the ground.

Zazie nodded as she moved effortlessly from place to place while suspended in air. The two of them were having great progress with their assign spot.

"Hey Zazie-chan, could you throw me a hammer." Negi asked as he steady a piece of cardboard in place. Zazie then throw a hammer towards Negi, which he caught easily and began adding the final touches to their assign spot.

"Where done here Zazie-chan," Negi stated as he finished hammering the cardboard in place.

Zazie nodded as she moved towards Negi and looked at the finish product. She smiled at the sight, it was good. "We did a good job," Zazie stated with a smile.

"Yes, yes we did." Negi said as he smiled at Zazie as he put his arms around her and making sure that it looks like he was only holding her for dear life.

Zazie smiled at one of her boyfriend's antic, he was a genius but he was still a ten year old kid, even if he has the qualities of a man that not even men thrice his aged have, he was still a kid in heart.

"Negi-sensei, please be carefully up there." Ayaka pleaded with a loving and caring tone causing Zazie to be slightly irritated. She didn't despised the class rep but she sure hell was annoyed with her, she didn't like the fact that she had to watched her, a lot of times, ogle and molest her boyfriend. If it wasn't for the fact that they were keeping this a secret, she would have killed her by now, no pun intended.

"Negi chuckled as he glanced at the gathered people below them. "Don't worry Incho-san; Zazie-san is helping stay in place, thankfully." Negi stated as he held Zazie tightly in one of his arms.

Ayaka and the rest nodded and didn't made a fuss about it, they all knew that out of every one of them, Zazie was the one girl who has no interest in their sensei but if they looked hard enough, they could see her blushing at Negi's touch.

"Shall we get down," Negi inquired as he gazed at her.

"Not yet," Zazie stated as she rested her head on his shoulder. Negi nodded as they both rested twenty feet in the air, Negi seldom playing with her hair affectionately, enjoying each other's company.

Unknown to them, a figure was watching the scene, taking picture of their position and how affectionate they are with each other. "Well I'll be damn, that's not what I'm expecting." The girl whispered as she took pictures at the scene in front of her.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay brat, let's see what that sword style of yours is capable off."Evangeline stated as she looked back and forth to Setsuna and Negi. She was quite intrigue with the boyo's sword style and want to see how that style would measure against one of the most lethal sword style that had ever been created, the _Shinmei-ryu _sword style.

"If it's the contest of blades Negi-sensei, I won't hold back." Setsuna stated as she gripped the health and the scabbard of her blade tightly.

"I expect nothing less from you, Setsuna-san." Negi said with a smile as he place his hand behind him, directly on the hilt of his sword. He was lucky that Zazie allowed him to show them his sword style, it means that he was allowed to give it his all.

"Why is Negi-sensei sparring with Setsuna-san, with a real blade no less?" Nodoka asked in worry, she had seen Setsuna used her sword to do remarkable things and, as far as she knew, no one could match her in terms of a sword fight, what worst is that Negi was only allowed to used his magic in his strikes, that means no spell, in short, he has no chance in hell to actually matched Setsuna.

"Eva-chi said that this is the only way for to see if that sword style of Negi needs more polishing." Asuna said with a look of worry in her face. "But against Setsuna-chan, this is nuts, Negi's no match." Asua stated with worry.

"Don't worry Asuna-chan, Secchan said she won't hurt Negi-kun much." Konoka exclaimed with a smile.

Somehow, that didn't comfort them.

"Okay boyo, no using of spell, you can use your magic only with your sword or with your _**MAHŌKE**_, do you understand." Eva exclaimed with a harsh voice.

"I understand master," Negi answered, his hands twitching on the hilt of his sword.

"And you," Eva looked at Setsuna with a cruel smirked. "You better take this seriously." Eva stated while Setsuna merely nod. "Begin," Eva screamed as both Negi and Setsuna suddenly disappeared in where they were standing and suddenly clash at the center of the field, both their swords already out.

"Your stance is good, sensei," Setsuna commented as they looked at each other in the eye.

Negi chuckled as he suddenly shifted his wait. "Don't mind me Setsuna-san, worry about yourself," Negi stated as he suddenly spun around creating a tornado around him. Setsuna had managed to jump away before the tornado blew her away.

"Setsuna-san, I know I'm no match for you in the way of the blade, that's a given fact but," Negi then went on a strange stance while turning his sword into a spear, just like what they saw in the flashback. "But as the person who introduced me to a blade once said, 'There are ten millions ways to kill someone stronger than you', let me show you one." Negi then charge towards Setsuna in a dance like manner while spinning the spear in a high speed and unusual matter.

In a matter of moments, Negi was in front of Setsuna while Setsuna was trying her best not to get caught in the fury of spear thrust and slashes. What's more, is the fact that she can't even read Negi's movements; it was quite unpredictable and quite confusing. Negi suddenly took a step forward, causing him to suddenly be close to Setsuna. "Confused right," Negi said with a laughed as the spear suddenly shorten to a sword. "That's good, _**First Dance of the Thirteen Waltz, Telum Umbra," **_Negi whispered as he strike Setsuna with a powerful side slash.

Setsuna was fortunate enough to block the attack but the force behind the attack was enough to send her flying. Negi instantly lowered his stance, both hands was holding the hilt of his sword while the sword was squarely positioned to the center of his chest, pouring some magic on the edge of his blade while waiting for Setsuna to regain her footing.

Setsuna quickly flipped in mid-air as she landed on her feet, she glanced at Negi and was stunned to see that stance that he was in. _**"Tenth Dance of the Thirteen Waltz, Serius Tutela," **_Negi exclaimed loudly as he suddenly made a dozen stabbing motions with his sword towards Setsuna, with each stabbed he was creating wind blades. Setsuna eyes widen as she got into a stance of her own.

"_**Ougi, Hyakuretsu Ōkazan," **_Setsuna shouted as she blocks the wind blades with one of her techniques. She was shock once again when she saw Negi behind her, this time holding a spear. Negi then thrust the spear towards her, sending a strong gust of wind that blew her away from him.

Setsuna crash on one of the trees and looked at Negi in shock, what the hell was that technique. Negi smiled at Setsuna as he held his sword in a praying like matter. "Sorry Setsuna-san but that's all the demonstration I'll show today," Negi said as his sword suddenly glowed with lightning. _**"Eleventh Dance Verse 1, of the Thirteenth Waltz, Domesticus**__** of Levitas Vesica." **_Negi exclaimed as the blade in his hands suddenly spun around, creating a dozen of swords of lightning the surrounds both him and Setsuna. Negi then threw his sword in the air causing the blades of lightning that his original sword made to surround them, creating a spiral dome of lightning swords that encase the two warriors.

"Amazing," Setsuna stated in awe as she glanced around her, so far, it seems that the style that Negi have was perfectly design to counter the _Shinmei-ryu._

"You're wrong Setsuna-san," Negi said, as if he read Setsuna's thoughts. "The Thirteenth Waltz blade style is not meant to counter the Shinmei-ryu, this style is meant for mixing magic and dancing with the swords as its medium." Negi exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed two of the swords that were spiralling around them. "Let's end this shall we Setsuna-san, _**Eleventh Dance Verse 2, of the Thirteenth Waltz, Pluvia**__** of Levitas Vesica." **_The swords the surround them then suddenly began to move across them as Negi began his charge.

Negi then slammed one of his blades which Setsuna easily block but Negi didn't mind as the blade suddenly glowed, much to Setsuna's confusion. Negi didn't even bother as he suddenly continued the slashing motions, causing a crescent shape projectile to be shot towards Setsuna. Setsuna was suddenly push back as the projectile push her backwards, Setsuna then deflected the projectile and was met by another flying projectile.

"_**Ougi, Raimeiken," **_Setsuna shouted as she cleaves theprojectile in half with her lightning covered sword. Negi merely smiled as he grabbed another sword and delivered another strike towards Setsuna, Setsuna already knowing the effect of the technique, dodge the strike causing the projectile to fly pass her.

'_It seems that she knows the beauty of the 2 verse, oh well its not like she could counter it.'_ Negi thought as he attacked her with a fury, constantly summoning his blades as each strike turned each blade into a projectile.

Setsuna could only dodge, not finding any opportunity to attack as Negi continue his onslaught of endless rains of attacks. Setsuna was even finding it hard to dodge because it seems that every moved that Negi made was always an attack, every spin, every step, every swing of his sword was an attack, what's worst is the fact that with every close range attack, it turn into a long range attack, leaving absolutely no holes for an attack.

"Woah, just woah, when did Negi learn how to fight like this?" Kotarou asked in shock at what he was seeing, he just saw his rival man-handle one of the best swordswoman he had ever seen. The rest was not fairing well, they were all shock at what they were witnessing, they never expect Negi to even fight in Setsuna's level nor win but it seems that they had underestimated him because he was actually pushing Setsuna back.

"It seems that I have made a mistake," Evangeline stated with a smirked.

"What do you mean master?" Chachamaru asked while recording every moved that Negi was doing.

"With the boyo's sword style against Setsuna's current level of _Shinmei-ryu_, in the beginning she didn't even stand a chance." Eva exclaimed as she watched the sparring match with interest. "And boyo is going to end this now." Eva added.

Truth to what Eva said, Negi was on the verge of ending this as he circled Setsuna with such speed that Setsuna was lucky that she could even block some of the attacks that were send towards her but didn't last long as Negi made the next move. Negi suddenly appeared behind him as thrust his sword to Setsuna's side causing Setsuna to threw a slash behind her but didn't hit anyone. It seems that was the moved that Negi was waiting for as he suddenly call forth thirteen of his blades as he moved around her before kicking her in the knee causing Setsuna to kneel. He thrust each sword that he held on her sides, stunning Setsuna for a bit.

Negi then stopped as he caught his original sword and pointed it to Setsuna's neck. "It's my win," Negi said as he gazed at her. Setsuna was currently trapped as thirteen blades was position in every side of her body, preventing her from moving because with one wrong move, she'll be shredded.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Ok, after the beating that the idiot over here endure," Eva said while pointing at Setsuna whom was sulking at being defeated by Negi at her forte. Konoka was healing all her wounds while Negi comforting her and apologies heavily at her. "I concluded three things, one is that style is based on a dance," Eva added as Asuna inquired.

"Want do you mean by that, Eva-chi?" Asuna asked as Eva merely grabbed her wrist and flipped her in a nonchalant matter. Ku Fei and Kaede merely helped her up as they began explaining to her what she meant.

"Well to be frank, it means that Negi-bouzu's sword style is meant for attacking an opponent in a dance like pattern, de gozaru." Kaede exclaimed with a smile.

"It's like several katas formed into one deadly dance." Ku Fei exclaimed knowingly.

"Oh, I see." Asuna exclaimed as she glanced at Negi all of the sudden.

"My second conclusion, is that our little swordswoman needs more training." Eva then glanced at Setsuna pitifully. "What the brat said earlier on was correct, he was actually no match against you when it comes to the sword, you outclass him in every aspect but the boy still managed to outmatched, do you know why?" Eva asked with a critical eye.

Setsuna looked down and shame. "He didn't allow me to breathe or to do any of my techniques." Setsuna said in a low tone.

"Evan nodded at that answer; at least she knows what she did wrong. "The brat was correct when he said that there are a lot of ways to kill someone stronger than you, is actually right, it's good to see that you are actually listening to me when I'm lecturing." Eva said as she glanced at Negi, pride was shining on her eyes.

"Thank you master," Negi said, thankful that her master was complementing me.

Eva nodded as she suddenly picked him up by his collar. "My third conclusion, you didn't made that style, it was made by somebody else or you created it by the guidance of someone. You are a child genius but you're not yet capable of creating something that advanced." Eva concluded as she stared at Negi with a calculative eye.

Negi now was sweating bullets as he visibly panic, as all eyes turned to the two of them, mostly to him. This was not going to end well, to the fact that her master could read him like an open book and both Kaede and Chisame was also in the same place as they are, those two are experts in reading people, add to the fact that he was a horrible liar, in short he was screwed.

'_Tell them,'_ A familiar voice suddenly echoed in his head, causing him to clam down a bit.

'_Are you sure, Zazie-chan?'_ Negi asked, worried at what will happen after this.

'_Yes, I promised I'll come get you if things get rough.'_ Zazie stated through their telepathic link.

Negi nodded a bit as he stared at her master death on the eye. "Your right, somebody did teach it to me." Negi said with a chuckled, causing Eva to look at him funny. "The style that I used is originally use with a scythe; I adapted it with my sword." Negi explained causing Eva to drop him on his back.

"Who taught it to you then?" Eva asked with a look of intrigue.

Negi chuckled at that question as he shook his head. "Sorry Master, I can't tell you that, not yet." Negi said as he fixed his collar.

"And why not sensei?" Setsuna asked, wanting to meet the person who taught Negi how to fight like that with a weapon.

Negi chuckled as he gazed at all them. "Easy, she said that she'll join the group when she's ready and I should not give any information about her." Negi answered causing some of their eyes to widen.

"This person that taught was one of your partners, right?" Asuna concluded with a suspicious glance.

"Yeah, to be frank, she's actually my favorite." Negi answered causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"WHAT," They all shouted in shock, Negi having a favorite that was new.

"Well let me explain," Negi said as he took out three catalysts. "Well you see this person is a demon-folk, part of a very powerful demon-folk clan." Negi was cut off by Eva.

"You mean those humanoid demons," Eva inquired knowingly, Negi causing Eva to smile. "Well I'll be damn, it seems that you have at least one useful partner." Eva commented with a smile.

"What do you mean 'one useful partner?" Haruna asked while Setsuna look like she had seen a ghost.

Before Eva could further elaborate, Setsuna beat her to it. "A demon-folk are the most powerful kind's demon, they have amazing and powerful abilities that would make ordinary demons look like teddy bears. What's worst is the fact that they could perform magic, both demon and mage magic, together with psychical capabilities and senses that surpasses both demons and human, they are practically unstoppable." Setsuna then shivered at that thought of a creature like that. "Demon-folks normally travels in clan, a demon-folk never wonders off far from their clan, so why is one here?" Setsuna asked as she gazed at Negi.

"She told me that she run away from her clan, saying it was too boring their and her sister was getting on her nerves, I really didn't ask her because it was a touchy subject for her."Negi said while Zazie was silent in their telepathic link.

'_Are you okay there, Zazie-chan?'_ Negi asked with worry.

'_Yes I'm okay; I was startled that Setsuna-san knows a lot about my people.'_ Zazie exclaimed.

"So boyo, what kind of payment did you gave her to teach you how to fight like that?" Eva asked, getting back into the topic.

"I'll show you," Negi then showed them the catalyst and began the incantation of a spell. "_**(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister,**__**Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws, Pale**__**Fire Crash)."**_ Negi shouted as he threw the three catalysts which turned into blue flames that went pass all of them. "I've been teaching her how to use magic." Negi exclaimed as he glanced at his shock friends.

"What were does?" Yue asked as she gazed at Negi in awe.

Negi chuckled as he took out a piece of bullet size shells. "This is called a catalyst, Yue-san, they are very hard to make but it's very worth it. A catalyst is used by mage's who have very low magical energies yet have high magical capabilities. A catalyst could be used to perform high-level spells that required high-level of magical energy, the only thing you need is a sufficient amount of catalysts and a low-magical energy." Negi explained as both Nodoka and Yue absorbed the things he said.

"So in short, a catalyst is a way for talented mage with low-magical energy to cast high-levels spells, am I right sensei?" Nodoka stated, concluding on what her sensei said.

"That's putting it shortly Nodoka-san, I first experimented with a catalysts after my first battle with Master, seeing the she kick my ass using catalysts." Negi said with a smile.

"Yes I remember that, my powers were seal and I still beat you." Eva said as she examined the catalyst that Negi was holding.

"Yue-san, Nodoka-san, maybe after you two finishes the basic, you could accompany me and her and I could begin to teach you how to use a catalyst. You guys may have low-magical energy but with the use of a catalyst, you guys could cast high-level spells with the little amount of magic you guys have." Negi offered as he smiled at his two students and admirers.

The two nodded, liking that idea.

"Hey boyo, can you give me the blueprints and the instruction on how to make this kind of catalyst. It's actually better than mine." Eva exclaimed with a look of curiosity.

"Sure," Negi then brought out a tome from his jacket before opening it. He then ripped out two pages and gave it to Eva, but before he could pocket the tome, he was interrupted by Chisame.

"What is that sensei?" Chisame asked as she eyed the black tome.

"Oh this, this is the Tome that holds the spells I created that I intend to teach her." Negi exclaimed as the tome was swipe from his hands by Evangeline.

"Like I said before, all the spells that you created, I have first dibs." Evangeline stated as she took the tome from Negi's hand and began scanning the thick book.

"Master my tome," Negi exclaimed in despair as she tried to take the book from Eva but was stopped when Chachamaru suddenly lift him, preventing him from moving forward.

"Damn it boyo, you plan to teach her this." Eva stated as she and the library trio scanned the tome, eyes widen at the things that they were reading, the spells that was listed in the tome were amazing. "This spells are not bad, actually there very impressive." Eva complimented as she threw the book to Chachamaru. "I want you to copy that spell book and put it in my personal library." Eva ordered but was stopped by Negi.

"Don't bother with it master, just keep the tome." Negi said as he sighed dejectedly. "She has a copy of that book and I already memorized every spell in there." Negi admitted causing Eva to hit Negi in the back of the head.

"You gave her a copy of a book of your personal spells, what the hell is wrong with you brat?" Eva exclaimed, threateningly.

Negi tended to the bump of his head as he stared at his master. "Don't worry master, it was a fair trade. I gave her a tome of all the spells that I intend to teach her and she gives me training, it's a fair trade." Negi stated causing Eva's eye to twitch dangerously.

Before she could say anything else that would damage Negi's self esteem, Haruna intervened. "So sensei, who's this person that thought you how to use a sword, do we know him?" Haruna asked, trying to hide her mischievous smile.

"Sorry, can't tell." Negi said as a portal suddenly opened up behind him, shocking everybody but Negi.

Negi didn't even moved as a hand suddenly appeared from the portal and pulled him in the portal.

"NEGI," The group shouted as Ku Fie, Kaede, and Asuna charge towards the portal and when they were inches away from the portal, a scythe came out from the portal and almost cleaves all of them in half, but they were lucky enough to dodge.

A cloak figure then, holding a cane and scythe suddenly stepped out from the portal, causing all of them to tense. The figured bowed at them, much to their confusion. "I apologize for my sudden arrival but Negi-sensei is mine for the night." The figure said in a stoic tone.

It took them a while to register what she said and for the information to sink it to their heads before they reacted in a very dangerous way.

"The hell you will," Asuna exclaimed as she suddenly activated her pactio card, followed by the rest of Negi's partner while Kaede, Ku Fei, and Kotarou went into a battle stance.

The figure merely stabbed her cane to the ground before taking out six daggers from her cloak. _**"(**__**Silens Templum Specialis of Crimen Princeps, Sprinkled**__** on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! **__**Fiery Lightning Howl**__**)" **_She then threw the six daggers which combined into a powerful beam of yellow lightning.

The group was force to dodge as Evangeline merely deflected the beam with her bare hand. Eva smile as she gazed at the figure. "So you're that girl that the boy was talking about, am I right?" Evangeline stated as she eyed the figure.

The figure merely nods as she entered the portal and as the portal disintegrated.

Eva smiled as the portal disappeared before their eyes, she like that person.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4 DONE….PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW… **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**SECRETS: THE SILENT SANCTUARY**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE: TENSION GROWS**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS/TELEPATHY COMMUNICATION_

**BOLD: DEMONS TALKING**

_**BOLD/ITALIC: (INCANTATIONS)**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was morning again in Mahora, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was Saturday morning so the students in the school were out, enjoying the beautiful morning with their friends. The students were rejoicing that they did not have classes today, with the exception of a group of student who had seen another side of the world. They're spending their morning, and part of last night, searching for their fearless leader.

"Did you found him?" Asuna asked frantically as she gazed at the panting Konoka and Setsuna.

"Sorry Asuna-san but no, we've searched the outskirts of town and we did not found any trace of Negi-sensei." Setsuna stated in a weary and tired tone.

Asuna bit her lip in frustration as she gazed at the library trio and Chisame. "What about you guys, any luck." Asuna asked in a desperate tone.

The trio shook their head in defeat. "Sorry no luck, we've searched the entire school and we didn't even found a single clue on where he is, we even used our pactio cards and tried to used the telepathic link but still no responds." Haruna answered as she looked at her two extremely worried best friends.

Asuna groaned as she looked at the warriors of the group. "Please tell me some good news." Asuna begged in a tired, worried and desperate tone. Unfortunately, there news was not good.

"We've searched the forest and no luck, his not in there as well." Kotarou answered, knowing that his two companions are too worried to answer Asuna's question.

Asuna groaned as she slammed her fist into a tree, almost shattering it but she could not careless, where in the hell did that figure took Negi.

"You people are worrying for nothing, you know that." Eva said as she approached the group, Chachamaru on her side, even with her stoic expression you could detect worry and Chachazero on her arms, smiling like the creepy doll that she is.

"AND WHY AREN'T YOU WORRIED?" Asuna exclaimed angrily as she pointed at the dark mage. "He's your freaking apprenticed and you didn't even blink when he was kidnapped before your eyes." Asuna exclaimed as she glared at Eva.

Eva merely smiled as she gazed at the girl with discontent. "The spell that that girl did last night was one of the spells listed in the tome that the brat gave me, the spells name is Fiery Lightning Howl." Eva exclaimed as she glanced at the group like they were a bunch of idiots. "That tells me two things, one is that that figure is an ally, second is that she's the person that the brat was referring to as his favorite partner." Eva stated knowingly.

"Even if that's true," Asuna was interrupted by Eva as she gave them a stern talk.

"That's true you baka, that spell is listed in that tome and if that girls knows it then that would mean that figure that kidnapped the boy was one of his partner and his, and to an extent, my apprenticed and if that girl has the guts to kidnapped that boy in my presence, that means that she has more courage than all of you here combine, and if she manages to kidnapped the boy at my resort without the use of the front entrance, then that means that she is very powerful, together with the boy's original spells and her demon-folk abilities, even if you found her , and even if she was raping the boy in front of all of you, you wouldn't even damaged her at the current level that all of you are. So stay still and wait for boyo to return." Evangeline stated in a stern tone.

The group sweat dropped at her words, some of them blushing. Her speech started out good but when she mentioned rape, well it instantly went down the drain, although Nodoka and Yue instantly looked petrified at that implication.

"Do you have to make it sound like that?" Asuna exclaimed hectically, a small blush on her adorning her cheeks.

"I'm merely speaking the truth." Eva then smiled mischievously at them. "And why are you people so worried anyway, we know what his capable off, if he could last five minutes against me with my full power out and with my two partners attacking simultaneously, if he could survive my training regime, and hell, if he could wiped out an army of low-level demons, then dealing with one demon-folk would not be a problem for him. Or is it that you guys are worried about your own personal gain." Eva asked with a dangerous, sweet smile.

"What are you talking about?" Asuna asked, her eyes piercing through the dark evangel.

Evangeline chuckled darkly as she gazed at everyone. "Did you not hear what the boy said last, 'she is my favorite'; the boy said last night, what those that tell any of you?" Eva said as the information sink into to everyone there, causing the eyes of the people in the group, who has a crush with the child teacher, to widen.

"That tells us that whoever is this person is not just the most powerful partner he has right now but it also says that he has some kind of affection towards that person. Are you worried that that girl will take his heart?" Eva asked with a cruel grin on her face. "Especially that the boy spoke highly of her last night and openly admitted to all of you that he has a favorite, add to the fact that he has gone to great lengths to keep her a secret to all of us, even if that was the request of that girl, the boy still went to extremes to make sure that she was to keep a secret to us, I am even quite shock to what he said to us last night. Now after hearing what I said, what does that tell all of you?" Eva said as she looked away from the group and started to walk away from the group, only this time, Chachamaru was not at her side.

She should have looked at the group because all of their expressions were priceless.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Zazie was cradling Negi in her arms with extreme worried written all over her face. Why must he persist of finishing that spell, yes she will be the first to admit that that spell was very powerful, perhaps it would grant him the power and the means to surpass his father with that spell but the price was too much, too much for him to endure and too much for her to witness.

Negi was sweating bullets as he occasionally screamed in agony every now and then, pain was evident in his face as he shivers uncontrollably in Zazie's arms. Zazie embraced him even tighter, wanting for him to end this as soon as possible, seeing him this fragile, this weak, was so unbearable for her.

"Please just finish this spell and be done with it sensei, I can't bare seeing you like this." Zazie whispered gently as she held Negi even closer to her.

_**(In side of Negi's Subconscious)**_

Inside of Negi's subconscious, to the deepest part of his soul, he was bound with several chains, numbering to thousands as he struggled to get free. As he made his struggle, the spirits were circling around him, eyeing him with different sets of eyes.

"_**Why do you persist, you are not capable of doing this."**_ A gentle voice stated, practically worry to see the boy struggle like this.

Negi didn't respond as he tried to break loose of the chains that bind him to where he stands.

"_**Listen to her, young master. You already proven that your theory is correct and the spell that you are creating will work, trust us we know, but in what price, you are currently suffering pain of the worse kind, for what, for a spell that will allow you to transcend pass your limits. It is not worth it young master, it is not worthy."**_ A weary voiced begged as it circled around Negi.

Negi didn't response as he broke another chain, one down, a hundred thousand to go.

"_**Let him be, if he wants to do these impossible feat, let him be. As long as he keeps using me, then I don't have a problem with him and with this idiotic spell, hell he could die for all I care." **_A rough voice stated as he circled around Negi the farthest.

"_**If he dies, he will not be able to use you again." **_A gentle voice exclaimed harshly.

"_**Like I care, as long as he used my while his alive, he could do whatever he wants with his life. If he wants to throw his life away in experimenting a spell that will turn him to either a God or vegetable, then so be it."**_ The rough voiced said in a dark tone.

"_**Have respect to our master, without him we will never have consciousness like this." **_The weary voiced causing the rough voice to snap.

"_**You two are his natural affinities; he has been using the both of you since he was born. Flamen (Latin for wind), you are the most powerful among all of us because the boy has been using you since the day he learned magic, Levitas (Latin for Lightning (I think)), he has been striving to control you since he learned that lightning was the specialty of his father."**_ The voice said in an angry and jealous tone.

"_**And what about you**__**Obscurum, **__**since he learned that he has an affinity of darkness in him, he strives to learn how to control that element, he strives to control you."**_ Flamen argued.

"_**I'm darkness, I wasn't born with him like you two are, he made me."**_ Obscurum retorted defiantly.

"_**And even with that fact, he still uses you, you ungrateful ingrate."**_ Levitas stated with an annoyed tone.

Obscurum was about to retort but stopped when they felt a sudden energy burst. They all snapped their attention back to Negi, only to see that half the chains that were binding him was on the floor, he panting heavily; sweat pouring down from his head. His expression portrayed extreme exhaustion.

"I'm done for the day," Negi stated in defeat.

Flamen and Levitas hurriedly went to their master and tended to him while Obscurum merely glance at him distastefully. _**"Why do you go this far? Is it not enough for you to be satisfied that your theory, that is considered by your professor as ludicrous, to be quite exact but you have to create a spell that will break the boundary between man and spirits, hell between man and God, why do you go that far?" **_Obscurum asked as he glanced at the weaken form of Negi.

Negi chuckled as he looked at his darkness reincarnation. "I have my reasons, you know that." Negi replied causing Obscurum.

"_**Are you trying to attain this power because of your father?"**_ Obscurum inquired outrage. _**"Why do you go so far for a father that has not been a father to you?" **_That was more of a statement than a question by Obscurum.

Negi chuckled as he began to fade from his subconscious. "No, I want to attain that power because I want to protect someone very precious to me, if the need arise that is." Negi said as he disappeared from his subconscious.

Obscurum shook his head as he faded as well. _"Figures, that demon girl of his,"_ And with that, he finally disappears.

_**(Out of Negi's Subconscious)**_

Negi snapped his eyes open, although weak and tired; he was able to stay conscious and was met by a sight of a worried Zazie. Negi smiled at her as he caressed her cheeks affectionately. "I'm half done, I'm half done," Negi said to her with a weary smile.

Zazie merely held him closer as she cast the spell that would teleport them to his room, after the training that she gave her and after the training he went through, he deserves some rest.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Damn that Eva," Asuna mumbled as the group walk towards her and Konoka's room and decided to wait for Negi there, that or plan on where to search for him next. "I mean come on, her apprenticed got kidnapped right before her eyes and she does nothing about it." Asuna exclaimed angrily as she stomped off towards her room.

"I think that was a testament on how much she has trust in the abilities of Negi-kun, I mean she did train Negi-kun, maybe she knows what he's capable off." Konoka reasoned, trying to see the bright side in this little fiasco.

"Even with that, allowing Negi to be kidnapped right before her eyes by some unknown _**woman **_without even confirming if she's in our side, what was wrong with her?" Asuna exclaimed angrily.

Konoka chuckled as she playfully elbowed Setsuna. "Look at her Setchan; she is so worried for Negi-kun's sake." Konoka whispered causing Setsuna to chuckle.

"You can't blame her Ojou-sama; she worries about Negi-sensei." Setsuna whispered quietly.

"Yes unrequited true love it so beautiful Setchan, so beautiful indeed." Konoka mumbled as tears fell from her eyes (Anime style that is).

Asuna's forehead was throbbing a vein and she glared at her two friends. "You better not be talking about me back there." Asuna warned as she glared at the two of them.

Behind them the library trio was also having a conversation.

"This is bad," Haruna exclaimed as played with her hair in frustration

Yue and Nodoka didn't bother to reply as they worry for the sake of their beloved sensei, every second that he was not there was nerved wrecking for them. Haruna instantly looked at them and shook her head in disappointment.

"Are you two not even worried about this situation?" Haruna asked in a serious tone.

Again, they didn't reply, their eyes were a bit saddened. Their beloved Negi-sensei was kidnapped before their eyes and they were completely helpless. Haruna shook her head as she suddenly hit them behind their heads, finally igniting a reaction from her two troubled friends.

"What was that about?" Yue exclaimed stoically as she gazed at her artistic friend.

"For God's sake, would you two stopped being gloomy. Negi-sensei is okay, Eva-chan said it herself that the figure that kidnapped Negi-kun was the same person he told us about last night." Haruna exclaimed as she patted her two love-struck friends.

"We know, but still, not knowing where he is nerve wracking." Nodoka exclaimed with a low tone.

Haruna nodded as she smiled her approval. "That's good; I thought I was the only one worry." Haruna exclaimed in relief.

The two looked at her funny as she smiled at them. "Come on, don't tell me that you guys aren't worried about that girl spending some alone time with sensei." Haruna inquired with a smile.

Yue and Nodoka grunted as they simultaneously hit her in the back of her head."THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT." The two yelled at her distastefully.

Haruna smile sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Come on guys; don't tell that you guys are not worried. Your greatest rival to the heart of sensei, which sensei admitted himself as his favorite partner, show herself last night. And not just that, she kidnapped sensei right before our eyes without him showing any discomfort and fear whatsoever, what's more is that we learned that he has been teaching her his personal spells behind our back for God knows how long and he even gone to great lengths to make sure that we don't know about it and also to hide the mystery girl. She must have a firm hold on his heart to force Negi-kun to hide her from us." Haruna exclaimed causing the two to shook their heads.

"Sensei offered that to us as well, we just need to finish the basic studies and application training and he will begin training us with catalyst as well." Yue argued with a logical tone.

"And how long do you think that girl is training with Negi-sensei at that time. You guys aren't even done with the first books that sensei gave you and you guys had barely enough practiced." Haruna stated causing the two to be slightly saddened, they hadn't really been studying magic lately. Haruna shook her head as she patted both their head.

"Don't worry you two, just handle your studies in magic and make Negi-kun proud and I'll handle this new threat." Haruna stated, already making plans in her head.

The three warriors and the computer addict.

"I can't believe that guy, his training with two separate masters, three if you can't that girl, teaching 31 of the weirdest human beings in the planet and he still finds time to train a random girl." Kotarou exclaimed in a bored tone as he walked in the same paced as Kaede and Ku Fei while Chisame was just trying lay low.

"30 of the weirdest girls in the planet, I'm not included." Chisame exclaimed in an irate tone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Kotarou shrugged her off as he gazed Ku Fie. "So Ku-neechan, do you know who this mystery girl is?" Kotarou asked curiously.

Ku Fie shook her head at that question. "Negi-bouzu never mentioned anyone when training; we were busy smashing and wrecking stuff." Ku Fie replied, her beautiful and, sometimes, idiotic face has a bit of worry.

Kotarou nodded as she gazed at Kaede, Kaede seems to notice her gazed as she looked at the young hanyo. "Sorry Kotarou-dono but I have no clue as well." Kaede stated in an unreadable tone.

Kotarou sighed as he glanced at Chisame. "Sorry Chisame-neechan, it looks like it's a lose cause after all." Kotarou said in a fake-weary tone.

"What are you talking about brat?" Chisame asked in an annoyed tone.

"Come on now Chisame-neechan, I know that you been have secretly crushing on Negi." Kotarou exclaimed, causing Chisame to actually blush and for the two warriors curious.

"Shut it you stupid dog, how could I be interested in some ten year old brat." Chisame reasoned, a bright blush adorning her face yet she was still able to keep her composure.

"Sure, so what's your excused of having those tons of pictures of him in that computer of yours, is it some sort of sick entertainment for you." Kotarou exclaimed with a grin.

Chisame's eyes widen as she gaped at the grinning hanyo. "What, you think you're the only one who knows how to hack a computer." Kotarou chuckled as he glanced at her, showing off her fangs. "By the way, your password suck and way too easy to predict, seriously NegixChiu, what kind of password is that." Kotarou said as he laughed loudly at Chisame's petrified face.

"Why you little…." Chisame said as she lunches herself towards Kotarou with the intent to kill but was restrained by the very powerful Ku Fie while Kotarou was laughing his ass off at her face.

"Okay guys here we are," Konoka exclaimed as she opened the door to their room, therefore cutting halting every conversation that the group was having.

"Good, I need to eat something," Asuna exclaimed as she entered the room but was prevented by Konoka whom was blocking the door. "Hey Konoka, move it," Asuna exclaimed politely as she gaze at the back of Konoka.

"Is something the manner, Ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked as she gazed at her master stoically standing in front of the door.

The group seems to noticed the Konoka froze as she opened the door and instantly went towards her, as they looked at her face, they were startled that she portrayed an expression totally foreign for her, extreme amazement and shock. They followed her gaze and the sight that they saw caused them to have similar expression just like her.

In Asuna's bed laid two figures, the first was a sleeping Negi, clearly exhausted evident to the fact the he was covered in sweat, and the second figure was the same figure who abducted him last night. Unlike him though, she was wide awake as she cuddled the unconscious body of Negi in her arms while caressing his hair and face affectionately and occasionally wiping the sweat off his face. Like last night, she was wearing a long robe the hid her face from all of them.

They were a bit startled at the sight in front of them; they didn't know how to react. They gaped at the sight for a full five minutes as the sight registered to their heads. Asuna was the first one to snap out from her shock and reacted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Asuna shouted as she pointed at her. "AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO….." Asuna was silence when a dagger suddenly went pass her but it was still able to wound her cheek, drawing a bit of blood.

"Silence please Asuna-san, Negi-sensei had been through a rough night." Zazie stated in a stern voice.

Haruna instantly had a look of perversion in her face as she attempted to add her two cents. "When you said rough night you don't mean…." She didn't finish her sentenced when Zazie threw her scythe towards her. The blade of the scythe was so close to Haruna's neck that it almost beheaded her. Haruna instantly shut her mouth and knew that she should keep it that way for a while.

"I am not in the mood for your jokes Haruna-san; say one wrong thing and I will make sure that the next thing I'll throw at you will remove your head from the rest of your body." Zazie threatened seriously.

Haruna chuckled fearfully as she suddenly hid behind Kaede and Ku Fie. Nodoka and Yue on the other hand has one thought in their minds,

'_She was able to shut Haruna up, what kind of person is she?' _The two thought is unison as they looked at her with overflowing jealousy as she held Negi in a tender matter.

Negi suddenly groaned and shivered as he cuddled closer to her like she was his only source of comfort that instantly caused Zazie to hold him even closer to her which in turn caused the people there to blush in jealousy at sight of how close they are. Zazie glanced at the people in front of them and instantly gazed at Konoka.

"Konoka-san would you please make some tea, Negi-sensei is currently having a nightmare." Zazie said as she enveloped her two slender arms on Negi tightly and possessively.

Konoka instantly snapped back into reality as she headed towards the kitchen to make some tea, if Negi was truly having a nightmare then tea will truly be off helped. Setsuna instantly followed her Ojou-sama, not wanting to be in a room were tension was slowly growing.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Setsuna was quite précised, as she and Konoka went back to the room, the tension was so thick that you could actually cut it with a knife. The group was now eyeing the girl that was holding Negi carefully. Kotarou was guarding the door while Kaede was guiding the only window in the room while Ku Fie held on to the girls scythe just in case she decided to cleave everyone's head with it. The rest formed a semi-circled around the bed to make sure that she will not do anything funny towards Negi.

"Here's the tea," Konoka said, trying to gain the attention of the girl who was holding Negi.

Zazie looked at her and instantly summoned one of her shadow companions; a terrifying looking shadowy blob instantly rose from the ground beneath the bed, scaring the group a bit and instantly approached Konoka. Setsuna instantly turned her pactio card into her weapon and waited if the blob will do anything funny towards her princess, to her and everyone else's relief, the blob merely took the tray of tea and nodded at Konoka as a sign of thanks before slithering towards Zazie. The blob then gave the tray of tea to Zazie and instantly disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Asuna asked in confusion as they look at where the shadowy blob disappeared too.

"Benefits of my demon-folk clan," Zazie exclaimed as she quickly poured some tea in a cup and drank the tea cup dry.

The group looked amazed at that as they looked at her again and was met by a sight that made them wished they didn't. The sight of that strange girl kissing Negi quite deeply almost caused them to explode. Asuna was livid as she suddenly summoned her artifact, already in sword form as she felt foreign emotion dancing in her heart. Nodoka and Yue felt dejected and angry at the sight, how dare her take advantage of Negi that way. Ku Fie was really tempted to use the figures weapon and cleave her to a million pieces. Chisame was probably the most subtle among them but if you look closely, you could see that she was restraining herself to go up to the bed and strangle that woman to death.

Zazie broke the kiss and gazed at the group who was all in the verged to attack her. "What?" Zazie asked, oblivious of the killing intent that most of the girls were directing at here.

Konoka, wanting to at least as a question before all hell breaks loose, asked the question that was in the mind of most of them right now. "Why did you kiss Negi-kun?" Konoka asked sweetly as they stared at her, some was waiting for her to say something that would give them a reason to throttle her.

Zazie merely looked at them passively, which they didn't notice because of the hood that was hiding her eyes. "Because of his pass, which I guess you all knew by now, he has constant nightmares about what happen six years ago, when his village was attack by those demons. That event was quite very traumatic for him that it still caused him to have nightmares to this day. What I did was a way for me to calm him down a bit, seeing tea is one of his favorite drinks and it calm's his nerves down quite remarkably." Zazie explained in a bored tone.

The group didn't buy that excused as Asuna still held her sword tightly in her hand. "Don't speak like you know him that well." Asuna stated in frustration.

Zazie merely shook her head, trying to suppress her urge to hurt the ignorant girl in front of her. "I should be saying that to you, Asuna-san. I'm his one and only apprenticed, seeing that Yue-san and Nodoka-san are not yet done with the basics." The two instantly blush in embarrassment at that, "and trust me when I say this, I know him more than any of you here combine." Zazie stated as she looked at Asuna, a bit of discontent in her eyes.

Asuna glared daggers at her wanting to just kill that girl, she didn't know why but she felt threatened at her presence. Zazie felt neutral as she suppressed her urged to hurt the orange haired girl. "Would you just go already? Negi's here and resting, you should just leave." Asuna said in a harsh tone.

"Do I threaten you because you absolutely annoy me?" Zazie stated causing Asuna to growl at her. They didn't notice but the group was watching this verbal tirade, anticipating who would make the first move. "I will stay by Negi-sensei's side until he regains his energy, I am his apprenticed and my responsibility as his lone student in the magical arts is to make sure that he is refresh hid energy every time our training ends, considering how much effort he puts in gaining power in order to protect everyone precious to him." Zazie explained as she held Negi closer to her. "Plus, his having a nightmare and I can't depend on you in comforting him, especially that you might probably cause him physical pain." She added much to Asuna's annoyance and the amusement of everyone watching.

Zazie then grabbed the tome that Negi gave her and began reading it. "Let me suggest one thing, be quiet. Negi-sensei has just been through hell and requires rest, if any of you make even the smallest of noise, I will personally show you why I'm his favorite partner as well as his strongest partner." Zazie warned coldly as she began reading the tome of spells. "And for Nodoka-san and Yue-san, another suggestion, grabbed the nearest book and please continue your study on the basic spell, Negi-sensei is quite anxious to begin your training like the way his training me, Chisame-san please study with us as well, you'll need it." Zazie advised as she looked at the two who was absolutely in love with Negi and the one secretly loves him.

Asuna was about to retort but was stopped when Setsuna covered her mouth with her hand. "I think it's wised for us to do what she said, I don't know why but I could feel that she's the most powerful one in the room right now, aside from Negi-sensei." Setsuna advised wearily.

"I can take her," Asuna stated confidently.

"No you can't, I doubt if I can even take her." Setsuna stated as she dragged Asuna towards the kitchen. They were followed by Haruna, who was afraid of the mysterious girl. Kotarou, Kaede and Ku Fei remained as they guard the room for any hostile movements while the three that Zazie mention instantly grabbed one book in regards with magic and began studying.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Negi slowly opened his eyes, his body still feeling a bit stress and strain after that hellish training his soul and mind went through. His eyes slowly opened and was met by the sight of Zazie, wearing her robe that hide's her face, holding him tenderly. "Where am I Zazie-chan?" Negi asked as he gazed at Zazie.

Zazie merely smiled as she helped Negi sat up. "Your room, the other's are here as well." Zazie said causing Negi's eyes to widen. "Don't worry; they still don't know who I am." Zazie reassured him with a smile.

Negi nodded as they got off from the bed. "Negi-sensei, you're awake?" Yue exclaimed as she and Nodoka approached the two.

"Hey you two, I hope I didn't worry you last night." Negi stated as he gazed at her two students.

"Negi-sensei, are you okay, you still looked a bit tired." Nodoka exclaimed shyly as she gazed at Negi. Truth to what she said, Negi still looked a bit exhausted evident to the fact that Zazie was holding him up.

"I'm okay, that spell that I was just finishing just took a lot out of me." Negi exclaimed with a weary tone.

"That's an understatement sensei." Zazie replied as she effortlessly helps him stand up.

"Regardless, what time is it?" Negi asked as he looked at the window, the sun was still up so that means it was either morning or afternoon.

"It's two in the afternoon sensei." Nodoka answered,

"I slept that long huh, figures. That spell is really hard to create." Negi mumbled as his stomach suddenly growled, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"You hungry sensei?" Zazie asked while Negi merely nod. Zazie nod back as she hand the prone body of Negi to Nodoka and Yue and hurriedly approached the kitchen. "Hold sensei for a while, I'll fix some food for him." Zazie stated as she entered the kitchen.

The two was stunned as Negi hold onto them to prevent him from falling. Negi was force to wrap his two arms around their shoulders causing the two to blush as they felt Negi's warmth on them.

"Could we sit down for a while, my head is kind of spinning?" Negi requested in a tired tone.

Nodoka and Yue nodded as they sat Negi down to the nearest couch. "Thanks," Negi mumbled weakly as he laid his head on the couch. Nodoka and Yue glanced worriedly at Negi, this was the first time they saw him this exhausted. They didn't know what kind of spell that he was planning to create but it was clear to them that that spell took a hell a lot out of him. They were about to comfort him but stopped when Chisame suddenly entered the living room.

"Hey can someone tell me why that girl suddenly entered the kitchen?" Chisame asked as she emerged from the kitchen and was met by the sight of an exhausted Negi resting in the couch. Chisame instantly approached the prone Negi and instantly knelt at his tired body. "Hey sensei, are you okay?" Chisame asked worriedly as she glanced at Negi.

Negi chuckled wearily as he smiled at her. "I'm fine Chisame-san, I'm just tired. Even with after all that rest my body still aches a bit." Negi explained with a gentle smile.

"Damn it you brat, you shouldn't be pushing yourself this far." Chisame scolded in a caring and gentle manner.

Negi chuckled as he closed his eyes. "I know but this is worth it, if I managed to perfect that spell, it will be so worth it, trust me on that." Negi affirmed them gently.

"And what kind of spell is that sensei?" Yue asked, curious at what spell would make him push his body this far.

Negi merely chuckled as he looked at the ceiling. "Let just say that once I finish this spell, I can possibly be in Master Eva's level." Negi said which shock them a bit.

"So could you tell us who that girl is, sensei? She's really beginning to scare me." Chisame asked, not wanting to know what spell would cause him to be that tired.

"Oh you mean her?" Negi inquired as they all nodded. "Sorry I can't tell you guys for the reason that she might go berserk on me." Negi stated as he shivered in fear. "I'm probably more powerful than her right now but she is stronger than me in more ways than one and she is a better fighter than me in every aspect. My only leeway against her is that I'm a smarter fighter and that my magical energies are higher than her but still in a fight, in a real fight, I'm might probably lost against her." Negi explained in a fearful voice.

The three girls absorbed his words carefully as it slowly sink in to their minds and instantly looked at the kitchen before looking back at Negi. "She's your prodigy, right sensei? Chisame asked which Negi nodded in confirmation. "Are you sure that you're not overly exaggerating her skills, she is your only apprenticed." Chisame asked in a skeptic tone.

Negi shook his head much to the girls' discomfort. "I'm not exaggerating her skills; in fact I think I still don't know what she's fully capable off." Negi said with a serious expression. "So you guys could comprehend what I'm saying I'll tell you this, you guys seen Setsuna-san, Kaede-san, Master Ku fight, right?" The three nodded as Negi continued. "Then I will tell you this the fighting skills of those three combine multiply by three, and then they might be a match for her, might be a match for her." Negi exclaimed as they looked scared and awed for a moment.

"If she's that good of a fighter, then why is she asking you for magic training?" Chisame asked fearfully.

Negi smile tenderly at that question. "To be frank I have no idea and I could really careless." Negi answered with a soft tone. "But I'm glad she did come to me for magic training, training her and training with her was truly a delight." Negi said with a bright smile.

The three was stunned at that as they looked at their sensei and the object of their desires, he sounded like he liked that girl a lot, a real lot.

Nodoka was almost scared to ask this question but nevertheless asked it. "Sensei I know that you won't tell us who she is but could you at least tell us when you started teaching her magic." Nodoka asked with a lot of curiousness in her tone of voice.

Negi instantly thought back to the very first time the two interacted. "Well to be exact she approached me one week after we returned from the Kyoto field trip. She told me that she knew that I was a mage and that she was in the same world as I am. After she told me that, she asked me to teach her magic, I was first hesitant but she changed my mind in the most conventional way." Negi said as he recalled the time she convinced him to teach her magic.

"And that was….." Yue asked, wanting to know what the girl did to change his mind.

"She changed my mind by beating me all over Mahora." Negi answered causing the three to face fault.

"WHAT, SHE KICK YOUR ASS ALL OVER MAHORA AND YOU CHANGE YOU'RE MIND ABOUT NOT TEACHING HER MAGIC." Chisame exclaimed loudly as Negi and the library duo to cover their ears. Chisame then found a blade uncomfortably closed to her neck.

"Don't yell at Sensei," Zazie exclaimed coldly as she threatened her with her scythe. Chisame began sweating as she looked at a dangerous figure behind her.

"Please don't do that dear," Negi begged a bit as he redirected the blade of her scythe elsewhere.

"Lunch is ready Negi-sensei," Zazie mentioned as she took Negi from then and head towards the kitchen. "I suggest you dine with us as well, I made enough for five people." Zazie added as she glanced back at them.

"Speaking of people, you told me before that Asuna-san and the rest are here, where did they go?" Negi asked her with bit of interest.

"They went out for lunch sensei, they said that they felt a bit unnerved around…." Chisame then tried the proper word to describe the woman.

"I see, so why did you guys stay behind?" Negi asked curiously.

"We have our reasons?" The three stated in unison.

Negi nodded as the two looked at the three. "Come on guys, eat with us." Negi invited with a smile.

The three looked at the inviting smile before looking back at the very scary woman that won't hesitate to cleave their heads off if they say or act the wrong way. They were weighing their options as they glance back and forth from them, accompany Negi at lunch or be in the presence of a very scary girl.

Zazie seeing that they won't decide for themselves, decided to help them. "Either dine with us or you would fine the sharp end of my scythe in the wrong end of you necks." Zazie threatened in a calm tone.

It was rather safe to say that they instantly joined them after that.

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE DONE…..PLEASE REVIEW…..NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ZAZIE VS ASUNA…. IT WILL ALSO FEATURE SOME MOVEMENTS FROM THE VILLAINS**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**SECRETS: THE SILENT SANCTUARY**_

_**CHAPTER SIX: THE PRIDE OF HIS FAVORITE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS/TELEPATHY COMMUNICATION_

**BOLD: DEMONS TALKING**

_**BOLD/ITALIC: (INCANTATIONS)**_

_**

* * *

**_

The tension around the dining table was quite intense as the three girls gazed at Negi as he ate; he was the only one who wasn't feeling the tension around him. Nodoka, Yue, and Chisame didn't know why but being around the cloak figure was very unnerving for them and the fact that she was their beloved's most favorite partner added to their discomfort. Zazie on the other hand wanted to start a conversation with them, every single partner that he has was very determine to help him achieve his dreams, with the exception of Asuna whom has done nothing more but be an annoyance to Negi in her own opinion, add to the fact that this three were on the top of her list of people who loves her boyfriend, something that greatly annoys and interest her.

The problem was the fact that they viewed her as an overprotective and powerful demon, which she was in an extent.

"Hey guys eat up, she's a good cook." Negi stated as he looked at his three friends who weren't even touching their food.

Chisame instantly looked at him with a very weary expression. "We're not hungry sensei," Chisame exclaimed as the two bookworms nodded.

Negi sighed as he noticed the expression on their faces, he could already guess that Zazie's first impression was not that good. "Come on guys eat up, she's not going to poison any of you guys, right?" Negi glanced at Zazie whom gave him a small nod. "See, the food don't have poison in it, plus if she really wanted to harm you guys, she would have use her bare hands to do it." Negi affirmed with a knowing tone.

Hearing those words from Negi didn't help much but nevertheless they took his words for it and began eating the simple meal in front of them, to their outmost surprised, the food was quite delicious. Seeing that they were still breathing after they took the first bite, they began to eat the food that was given to them. Zazie can't help but smile as she watched them ate her cooking, it was a start.

As they continue their little dining experience, Chisame decided to start a conversation to ease the growing tension around them, much to Zazie's delight. "So sensei told us that he started training you after the Kyoto fieldtrip, am I correct to say that you two met around that time as well." Chisame inquired with a serious tone.

Zazie shook her head, she had expected that. "Yes, sensei began to teach me magic around that time but we met a bit earlier, I am one of your classmates after all and it is hard not to meet sensei when you are one of his students." Zazie began as they listen to hear intently.

'_Well that narrows it down to at least 22.'_ The three thought in unison but they needed more information in order to know who she was.

"I see, so how and when did you two get to know each other?" Yue asked in a very stoic tone.

"Sensei was and still tutoring me in Math, that is the only subject I have troubled with. Also the fact that I wanted to learn Magic and I had suspected sensei was a mage since the day I saw him, which was proven correct when I saw his fight with Evangeline-sama." Zazie said, carefully choosing her words.

Nodoka instantly raised an eyebrow at that. "If you saw that fight then how come you asked Negi-sensei and not Eva-chan to teach you, I don't want to discredit Negi-sensei but Eva-chan has more knowledge and experience compared to him." Nodoka said with a slight tone of jealousy in her voice.

Zazie chuckled lowly so that Negi, who decided to not talk in this conversation, was the only who could hear her. "I already know that and the reason why I choose Negi-sensei is because I would prefer a mage that has limitless potential rather than a mage that has already reach the peak of her powers to teach me." Zazie explained in a rather lively tone. "And I did not make a mistake with my decision; Negi-sensei is an excellent teacher. You guys should hurry up and finish the basics; it will only take you 72 hours of study and another 120 hours to finish the practical training." Zazie added knowingly.

"You sounded like you've experience it before." Chisame inquired in an exasperated tone while Nodoka and Yue looked perplex, they could do the 72 hours study in a single day. They instantly cursed themselves at that and began planning a whole day for studying the basic magic so that they could begin at the advance stuff.

"I did, sensei personally helped me with my studies in that regard." Zazie mentioned as she glanced a Negi thankfully. Negi merely chuckled as he gave her an eye smiled and encouraged her to continue to interact with them.

Zazie nodded as she glanced at them once again. "I would suggest that you three hasten your studies in the basic magical arts, if you three could finish sooner the better so that Negi-sensei could start teaching all of you the the next level of magic and the use of catalysts." Zazie encouraged as she glanced at them with a bit of mischief. "I will tell you right now that sensei had been treating me like a complete princess in every training session we have, yes he still gives me a hard time yet the reward that he gives after I succeed in perfecting those spells of his is very, very, very satisfactory, especially the massage that he gives me every time he hurts me." Zazie added stoically but it has an effect on everyone.

Nodoka and Yue instantly glanced at her and Negi back and forth while a small tint of blush adorning their face, Chisame covered her face with her hand to hide her frustration at that implication; Negi on the other hand almost spat that food that he was eating and Zazie could swear that she heard a crash happened outside.

Negi glanced at her with a shy eye. "Must you say that?" Negi asked in an embarrass tone.

Zazie chuckled lowly as she gave him a nod. "I'm merely motivating them, you said it yourself, with the exception of Konoka-san, this three are the once who have talents in magic." Zazie which caught the attention of everyone there, Zazie seeing that their attention was on her and Negi, she decided to explain.

"Let me explain, in every training session that we have, Negi-sensei always mentioned you three quite often." Those words caused the three to blush a bit. "He said that you three have great potential in regards with magic and considering that fact that you three are ordinary human being, is saying something." That quickly gained the attention of Yue.

"What do you mean by potential?" Yue asked in a very curious and excited matter.

Zazie nodded at the excited girl. "Negi-sensei said that your potential comes with your personal traits, for example, Yue-san has the drive to be a mage and could understand a spell in a paced that even strong mages will have a difficult time to catch up with, Nodoka has the hunger for knowledge that all mages should have, add to the fact that she has the skills to instantly detect the dangers of any spell thrown at her is an added bonus, Chisame on the other hand already has the instinct and the mindset of a magic swordsman and a wizard thus giving her a drastic advantage in battle as well as giving her a high level of survival instinct, that is according to Negi-sensei. Negi-sensei had been waiting to train you three so please don't disappoint him." Zazie stated coldly with a hint of jealousy in her tone. Negi instantly gave her a tapped on the shoulder, affirming her that she was still his favorite even if he started training the three of them.

Yue was quite please that Negi found them with potential but there was still a fact that the three of them can't escape. "But still, with our…." Negi didn't even let her finish that statement.

"So what if you guys have low magical reserves, I will tell you right now that some famous and powerful mages succeeded in becoming a _**Magister Magi**_ with less than what you guys have. A mages power isn't measured in how many spells he/she knows or how large his/her magical reserves are, a Mage's strength and power is measured on the knowledge he/she knows and the experience that goes with it." Negi explained in gentle manner.

The three absorbed what she said and instantly looked at Negi with a thankful eye, Chisame was a bit hard to read but she was still thankful at that compliment. Even though she was a bit thankful, something was amiss. "How did you know that I have the mindset of…." She was quickly interrupted by Zazie.

"First of all, you play a lot of online games that involves magic, mages and what not, that could be considered as your personal training, second of all, you are secretly reading and studying tomes about magic, no matter how much you deny it, the moment you became a part of sensei's world is the very moment that you embrace this side of reality. Your brain may not yet accept it but your heart already had." Zazie stated much to the group's shock and to Chisame's dismay.

"How did you…" Chisame didn't even finish her sentenced as Zazie once again interrupted her.

"How do I know, simple, I may not be able to join you people yet but it doesn't mean that I can't observed any of you in the shadows." Zazie exclaimed with a small grin on her face.

"Wait, you've been stalking us," Chisame stated in fear.

"Of course, what do you think; I would let my sensei be in the hands of incompetent people." Zazie said in matter of fact tone.

The girls didn't know why but they made a mental note to look at their surroundings in a much more observant matter.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"She's been stalking us that's impossible." Asuna exclaimed as she and the group of nine listened to their conversation with the exception of Eva who shook her head in disapproval. She didn't need to stoop to their level because she could hear them by just standing near the door. If what that girl said was true then she was already impress by the boys apprenticed.

"Wow, I never thought that Negi has that kind of monster in his side." Kotarou exclaimed, already planning to challenge that girl in a fight.

"Please, we don't even know if half of the things he said are real or just plain exaggeration." Asuna reasoned logically (for once).

"You might be right but Negi isn't the one to exaggerate things plus you got to be curious, those words came straight from his mouth that that girl has the fighting abilities triple to what Kaede-neechan, Setsuna-neechan, and Ku-neechan have combine right now, and the thought of that is downright scary." Kotarou exclaimed with an excited grin, he really wants to fight.

"That is quite intriguing; maybe we could spar with her to see if Negi-bouzu wasn't exaggerating." Kaede commented causing the other two mention to nod.

Asuna grunted as she gazed at the warriors of the group. "Please, the brat is probably boasting about his little apprenticed." Asuna retorted with an annoyed tone.

"Shut up all of you, their beginning to talk again." Eva stated causing the conversation of the group to halt.

"How could you stalk us without us even noticing you?" They heard Chisame asked in a rather scared tone.

"Benefits of my demon-folk abilities," They heard the girl answered simply.

"Looks like I'll need to research on this." Eva mumbled, already curious of what kind of demon-folk would have that ability.

"Wow, is your kind that powerful?" They heard Nodoka asked in an awe tone.

"Yes, my clan is one of the most powerful demon-folk clan in the magical world; it's a pity that it is so boring in the home land though." They heard the girl answered in a bored tone.

"She does have a point; the Magic World is quite boring." Eva commented knowingly.

"Stop commenting and just listen would you." Asuna said in a harsh tone.

"So what do you think of us?" They heard Yue asked in an emotionless voice. That question instantly got the attention of the group.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Pardon," Zazie exclaimed, she was caught off guard by that question.

Yue gazed at her with a calculative expression and asked her question once again. "You are Negi-sensei's favorite; I just want to know what his favorite think of us that's all."

Zazie nodded, seeing the logic in that question. She glanced at Negi who was now listening to the conversation quite intently. "Negi-sensei would you please go for a while, this talk will be between me and the girls." Zazie requested while Negi nodded his approval.

"Sure," Negi said as he stood up and was about to walk towards the door but Zazie stopped him.

"Don't use the door sensei," Zazie then picked up her scythe and slash the empty space in front of her, creating a black, swirling portal. "Use this; this will lead you to our private meeting place." Zazie instructed.

Negi looked at her with a questioning gazed as he enters the portal, girls are really weird.

When Negi entered the portal, the portal instantly closed as she gazed at the gawking girls in the table.

"Don't be shock, like I told you my demon-folk clan has a lot of very unique abilities, that's one of them." Zazie explained nonchalantly.

The group merely nodded dumbly as Zazie began to answer Yue's question. "For your question Yue-san, you are right, I have been watching every single one of sensei's partners and I would say that I view all of you in two separate categories. The first category is a warriors view and the second is a sentimental view, let's start with the sentimental view shall we." Zazie then took a deep breath as she began her long explanation.

"In the sentimental view, I only see everyone in two categories, the first category you three fell into that category together with Evangeline-sama, Ku Fei-san, Chachamaru-san and even me." Zazie began waiting for the answer that was about to come.

"And that category is?" Nodoka asked as she gazed at the girl in a calculative manner.

"To put it bluntly, that category is the people who are head-over-heels in love with him." Zazie stated with a calm tone and again she can't help but grin when she saw the three blushed furiously and when she heard a loud crash out the door.

"Wait a just minute; why are you categorizing me as one of those pedophiles, I don't even love the brat?" Chisame exclaimed with a light blush on her face.

Zazie shook her head as she looked at Chisame with a calm expression, the fact that she can't see her expression was still rather unnerving for Chisame. "Your mouth might say that but your heart and mind says otherwise." Zazie said as she gazed at the ceiling.

"To be frank, it is quite easy to see the love and admiration you six have for sensei, Nodoka and Yue always glanced at him with so much love and passion and they act around him like a couple of love-sick puppies, Chisame on the other hand, every time you touch him, your touch always lingers on him and you cherish the warmth that you always feels every time you touch him, that and you always glared at the people who always threw themselves at his feet, a sentiment that I share." Zazie said as the three looked shock at those words, she hit the mark.

"Ku Fei-san is a lot easier to read than the three of you, she shows her love to sensei on how she trains him, and trust me when I say this, she always touch his body like a molester in every training session that they have, it was very disturbing to watch. For Chachamaru-san, let's just say that she has a temple dedicated entirely to him and let's leave it at that. And as for Evangeline, I won't go there because I'm still no match against her and I still want to live, just trust my word for it that she loves sensei." Zazie said in a very clam tone that it was really disturbing them.

"You are a very disturbing individual, you know that." Chisame said as she buried her face in her arms in order to hide her crimson face while Nodoka and Yue were completely crimson.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You molest him every time you two train." Setsuna exclaimed in shock.

"Molest, aru?" Ku Fei asked trying to act like a complete fool yet the blush on her face was evident to the fact that the girl was right on the mark.

"You have a temple dedicated to the boyo." Eva inquired in a very humorous tone.

"Master I do not…..well you see I was…well…it's not what you think….." Chachamaru didn't find the right words to finish her sentences as her face turn completely red in embarrassment.

Evangeline laughed psychotically as she gazed at the embarrass robot. "It's official, I like that girl." Evangeline commented.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"The people in the second category are the people who treats him like a sibling, as you may know, the people under that category are, Kotarou-kun, Kaede-san, Setsuna-san, Haruna-san, and Konoka-san, they are the people who treat sensei like a sibling, something that he's incredibly thankful for." Zazie exclaimed as she finish her explanation.

The three nodded at that, understanding where she got that observation. "Hey, where do you categorize Asuna-san?" Nodoka asked, noticing that Asuna was not categorized in any of them.

"She's in a category of her own, she a stupid idiot and a fool and that's it." Zazie said as the three suddenly face fault, that was harsh.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"It's official, I like that girl." Eva mumbled humorously as the group was stopping an enrage Asuna to burst inside the door.

"I'M AM GOING TO KILL HER." Asuna yelled as she struggled in Chachamaru's and Kaede's gripped.

"Stopped complaining you stupid idiot, she hit the mark on that," Eva said while laughing at her face.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Now let me tell you how I view you guys as a warrior. I'm going to base my explanation by comparing you all to chess pieces so that you could easily understand me." Zazie said as she conjured chest pieces from one of her shadow figures.

"First the King, the most important piece in the game of chess, the King piece represents Evangeline-sama, Negi-sensei, and Konoka-san. Those three are very important in the group because they play a vital part in the group's fighting capacity and in our moral, their importance is quite simple, Negi-sensei is the heavy artillery, he knows heavy hitting spells and high level spells that could wiped out an army with one shot and the fact that he could think of an excellent battle strategy out of nothing and out of nowhere is quite an added bonus, Evangeline-sama on the other hand has the experience and the knowledge that can guide our group against any opponent, no matter how strong they are, Konoka-san's importance is quite simple, to put it simply, who will heal the group if the healer is dead or injured." Zazie explained like a general who has been in countless battles.

Outside the room.

"Finally, someone that appreciates me and someone that actually has a brain in this group," Evangeline exclaimed happily.

"Wait a minute, she's right?" Haruna asked, she couldn't find the logic in those words.

"Of course she's right; the boy is the heavy artillery and also the brains of the group, Konoka is the only one in the group that actually knows healing spells thus if she gets injured or hurt, the causality that the group will face will rise catastrophically, as for me….." Asuna didn't allow Evangeline to continue her rant.

"Okay we get it already sheesh, don't give us a lecture will you." Asuna snapped in a very annoyed matter.

Back in the room.

"Next is the Queen, the most powerful piece in chess. The people in the group that I can categorize in that piece are you three and me." Zazie exclaimed as she prepared the words to explain her claim.

"Wait a minute, why are you comparing us to a Queen, the Queen is the most powerful piece in chess and truth be told, we are not that powerful, heck I thought that you would compare us to Pawn." Yue exclaimed in confusion.

"Yue-san you have not yet been in the Magical World so you do not know this but let me enlighten you, in the Magical World power is not measured in how many armies a person controls, in the Magical World power is measured in how many secrets, information, and knowledge a person knows." Zazie explained with a knowing tone. "The artifact that you three posses are perfect to gather classified information that most people would die for, as for me, I am an excellent spy and the best fighter this group currently has." Zazie said as the three girls were awestruck at that information. They know knew why she was Negi's favorite partner, she was an ocean of information about the Magical World and if his words came by, a very terrifying fighter.

Outside the room.

"I am going to beat that brat to a pulp in our next training session. He should have introduced this person to me, the nerve of him hiding someone sane from me. My life would have been easier with her around." Eva mumbled as she glanced at group who was drinking every word that she was saying

Back in the room.

"Now for the fighters of the group, let's start with the Bishop, the Bishops of the group are Ku Fei-san and Kotarou-san, they are strong fighters in their own right but their attack pattern is way too predictable." Zazie said as she began moving the said piece on the chessboard while playing chess with Yue. They started playing when Zazie began her explanation to pass off time. Yue was really getting frustrated, she was getting beat at a game that uses logic and it was slowly getting in her nerves.

"The Knight piece will perfectly fit with Chachamaru-san and Haruna-san, with Haruna-san's artifact and Chachamaru-san's wide variety of weapons, it makes the two of them unpredictable in battle, just like a knight piece when used in chess." Zazie said as she captured Yue's Queen Piece, she was now left with nothing but pawns and her king. Yue's eyes twitch violently as she gazed at the chessboard while Chisame and Nodoka look on.

"Kaede-san and Setsuna-san are the Rooks of our group; the Rook is the second most powerful piece in chess, second only to the Queen. The two of them are very credible fighters, able to attack in close range and long range and they also have techniques that would make them extremely dangerous in the battlefield." Zazie said as she positioned her Rook at the same place to where Yue's king is. "By the way Yue-san, checkmate, my win."

Nodoka and Chisame was a bit shocked when they glanced at the chessboard, the fact that Yue didn't even managed to capture a single piece but the pieces were align in a symbol like manner. Yue on the other hand has two words for her.

"Rematch, please," Yue demanded as she gazed at the chess board.

Outside the room.

"She categorized this mismatched group quite accurately, she's a fine general and a fine partner for the brat if I say so myself." Eva mumbled, impress at the girls knowledge in battle.

"Why am I a Bishop? I think I'm more suited as a Knight." Kotarou complained as he listened to the words that came from the girl.

"That means I still need to improve until that girl see's me as a Rook." Ku Fie mumbled with a determine tone.

"I never thought it like that before but I guess it kinda makes sense, well at least Yue and Nodoka are the Queens." Haruna commented, slowly seeing the logic in those words.

"Can you believe that Set-chan, Negi's favorite prodigy said that I'm a king." Konoka exclaimed quite happily.

"You are very important to us Ojou-sama and I would guess that she noticed that as well." Setsuna said as Konoka began hugging her.

"Does that mean I could castling with my favorite little Rook every time I want." Konoka said as she began hugging Setsuna playfully.

Setsuna's face was fully crimson at the touch of her princess and because she interpreted her words the wrong way.

"A Rook huh, interesting," Kaede mumbled, she was feeling a bit excited in the prospect of fighting that girl. If her military insight was this great, that would mean that she was a great fighter.

"Wait a minute, what is she babbling about?" Asuna asked the group as she looks utterly clueless. Everyone in the group looked at her, startled at her question. How dumb could a person be?

"Please tell me you're kidding?" Haruna said in an exasperated tone of disbelief.

"I'm serious, what is she talking about and why is she comparing us to those pieces things." Asuna asked dumbly as the group face fault at her stupidity.

"I can't believe that there is someone dumb enough to not know what chess is." Haruna exclaimed with a large sweat dropped.

"Well at least she has the mindset of a Pawn." Evangeline commented as they head a voice in the room.

"So that means that Asuna-san is the Pawn of the group." Nodoka inquired curiously.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Yes, she is the Pawn of the group." Zazie confirmed much to their confusion.

"Why is that, Asuna-san is a capable fighter and she has a very powerful Magic Cancellation ability." Chisame inquired at the girl's logic.

"You do give a good point yet you are missing how relevant she is to the group." Zazie said as in very analytic tone. "She is a capable fighter, I can't take that away from her, yet compare her to the other fighters that our group has and we will be merely comparing a wooden and dull stick to a dozen of refine blades. Her fighting skills is limited and above average at best, her fighting style is merely swinging violently and blindly and hopes that something hits, that fighting style will only lead her to her death in the battle field. Her strength and her swordsmanship is easy to counter as well, technically those are her only skills that are average, above average at best if you asked me. As for her magic cancellation ability, there are a lot of ways to bypass that, more than a thousand to be exact." Zazie then took a long breath as she remembered another ability of hers.

"Now before you remind me, I know about her _Kankahō _ability and I would say that right now her level in _Kankahō _is still mediocre at best. The way she used _Kankahō _is so pathetic and so one dimensional that I could do it blindfolded." Zazie added in a knowing manner.

Outside the room.

"Is she saying that I'm weak?" Asuna said in outraged as she prepared to kick the door down.

"That was her most accurate explanation yet." Eva said, agreeing to every word that she spoke.

"You agree with her," Asuna exclaimed with a hurt tone.

"Of course I agree with her, I agree with her wholeheartedly." Eva confirmed as they heard more voices coming from the room.

"But she has the most potential in the group." They heard Yue said from the room.

Inside the room.

"Of course she has the most potential in the group; even in chess the Pawn has the most potential compare to the other pieces. She has enough magical energy to rival mine; she has enough physical abilities to match Ku Fei-san, and she also has great talents _Kankahō _to surpass even Takamichi-sensei. But to a person like her, those talents are wasted." Zazie angrily exclaimed much to everyone's shock.

"Like I told you before, she's a fool, a stupid idiot, and a lazy, under motivated person. Even with all of those potential she is still the weakest among the group. She doesn't have the tactical brain to support the brilliant strategic mind of Negi-sensei or to even match the intellect that you three and Haruna-san possesses, she doesn't have the experience like Evangeline-sama to help guide us in the battlefield, and even with all of her psychical gifts, prowess, and magical abilities, she lacks the training to control or enhanced them to a manageable state. She's nothing but a waste of talent and potential, it's a pity that a person as stupid and as worthless as her to have that much potential." Zazie ended in a very angry tone.

Outside the room.

"Spoken like a true warrior." Evangeline mumbled as she glanced at Chachamaru. "Chachamaru, prepare a good dinner later, I would invite this woman for dinner tonight, I'm interested on her." Eva instructed while Chachamaru merely nodded, she also wanted to have a one-on-one talk with that woman as well.

Asuna on the other hand was frustrated and pissed off, how dare that girl call her an idiot and weak. The warriors of the group on the other hand didn't have the heart to tell her that the girl was right.

Asuna was about to burst in the room when she heard another voice came out from the room.

"Don't you think you're a bit too harsh?" They heard Chisame inquired.

What Zazie said next caused Asuna to grow even angrier. "I'm merely telling the truth, in fact, among everyone who knows about Negi-sensei being a mage, she is the only one who does not have the right to be by his side." They heard Zazie said as Asuna's face was completely enveloped by rage. Her entire body shivered in raged as she kicked the door open, destroying the innocent door in the process.

Asuna then barged in the room and set her sight on the mysterious figure; completely ignoring the shock looked that came from the three other girls with her. Zazie on the other hand didn't look fazed at her sudden appearance. "What took you so long Asuna-san, I would have thought that you would have kicked the door open five minutes earlier." Zazie commented coldly.

Asuna on the other hand has different ideas as she summoned her artifact, taking shape of a Harisen. "What about you and me fight and let's see who's weak." Asuna challenged in an angry tone.

"My, my, my, I see that you are not just stupid but you are also blind." Zazie said as she stood up and glanced at the group who had entered the room before glancing back at Asuna. "You want to fight me, fine I will grant you your wish." Zazie then grabbed her scythe and create a portal behind her and prepared to enter the portal. "You want to fight me, enter the portal and I will gladly show you you're place." Zazie then entered the portal, leaving a very furious Asuna.

A disturbing silence enveloped the group in a moment; nobody wants to speak as the challenged was lay down. Seeing that Eva wanted to see the annoying girl be put in her place, decided to add more fuel to the growing fire. "What are you waiting for Kagurazaka Asuna, it's your challenge, aren't you going to follow through with it." Eva said in a mocking matter as she entered the portal, the rest of the group following suit.

_**(Scene change)**_

"ASUNA DID WHAT?" Negi asked in shocked as he gazed at Zazie in utter shock.

"She challenged me sensei so would you please open the scroll and I could proceed to put her in her place." Zazie requested as Negi pace back and forth.

"Why did she challenge you, why?" Negi asked in worry.

"Because she called me a weak idiot," Asuna said as she and the grouped came out from the portal. The group was met by the sight of a very beautiful clearing and a very beautiful sunset but they didn't have the time to enjoy the scenery as they quickly felt the tension in the air.

"Asuna-san, I will not let this fight take place." Negi said as he suddenly stepped in front of Zazie.

"And why not, because you're worried that your favorite little girl will get hurt." Asuna retorted angrily. After all the insults that she said about her, she will not let this slide.

"NO," Negi shouted in desperation, startling the group a bit. "Because you don't even have a snow ball's chance in hell to beat her, that chances that you'll even hit her are slim to none." Negi said with a lot of conviction in her tone.

The group was shocked at those words, they don't know what the girl was capable off but surely she's not that good. Asuna on the other hand was hurt, in an unknown reason to her; she was hurt by those words that Negi just uttered.

"Do you think I'm that weak, Negi?" Asuna asked in a low tone, trying to hide the pain in her eyes and in her tone.

Negi shook her head as he glanced at only at her. "That's not it Asuna-san, I know your abilities and I have full confident in your abilities but," Negi shook his head in dismay as he suddenly took a handful of Zazie's cloak. Negi glanced at her and smiled as she nodded at him. Negi then proceeded to pull her cloak off of her. "But because Zazie-chan is a thousand times stronger than you and I don't want to see you get obliterated right in front of my eyes." Negi said as the black cloak fall to the ground.

The group could now see who was behind the dark cloak. They were shock to see Zazie Rainyday, their classmate, standing behind Negi. She was currently wearing a black, revealing, gothic clothes which emphasizes her amazing figure, her dark skin, her white hair, and her C-cup breast.

"You, you're his favorite." Asuna exclaimed with a shocked tone as she pointed Zazie.

Zazie merely smirked as she enveloped Negi in a passionate embraced, much to groups charging, and whispered something to his ears. The group didn't know or heard what she said but it somehow caused Negi to sigh in defeat. Negi then patted Zazie's head affectionately before giving her a kiss in the forehead, much to the group's utter shock.

Negi then removed himself from her embraced as he picked up a scroll from his pocket. "Don't hurt her too much." Negi said as Zazie nodded. Negi nodded back as he looked at Asuna with a depress expression. "Please, in the first two minutes of the fight, give up." Negi begged as he threw the scroll to the sky.

"(_**Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, Dimension of the Sanctuary Reveal Yourself, Dimension of Space Defy yourself, Open the Kingdom of Silence, Eternal Sanctuary).**_" Negi chanted as they all became enveloped by a bright light.

The light blinded everyone for a moment and they were force to cover their eyes from the light, with the exception of Zazie, who was used to it by now, and Evangeline, who already knows what to expect. As the light died down, the group slowly opens their eyes and they were now met by the sight of a very scaring looking swamp, complete with a pure black river and a bright red moon above them. Eva can't help but smile at the scary atmosphere and the sight of the red moon above her while the group instantly shivered at the sight of the very scary swamp.

"What is this place?" Kaede asked as she gazed around the swamp with curiosity.

"It's similar with Master's Villa; the only difference is that time here is faster when compare to her Villa. A day here is equivalent to four hours." Negi said with a sighed. "That is the only thing Zazie-chan and I could manage in our current level of power." Negi explained as he gazed around the swamp.

"For two beginners, this is quite an amazing piece of work, especially the red moon." Eva commented with a smirked.

"Thank you master/ Evangeline-sama." Zazie and Negi simultaneously said, grateful for the praised that was given to them by the Dark Evangel.

Negi then glanced at Zazie as he held her hand. "I'll be in the library, please, for her sake, don't hurt her that much." Negi pleaded as he held her hand affectionately.

Zazie nodded at her while giving him a very beautiful eye smile. "Thank you, that's all I asked. Lead them to the arena, that's the only place where your attacks could actually be contained." Negi instructed as he walked the other way. Negi then looked back and glanced at Asuna, not even slowing down. "Before I forgot, Zazie-chan is a silver glove in Savate, an excellent acrobat, Yellow pommel in Canne de Combat, and an expert in Parkour." Negi warn nonchalantly as he walked away from the group entirely.

The group glanced at Negi as they saw him disappeared in the swamp before glancing at Zazie, who was looking at them with a stoic expression. "Come, the arena is this way." Zazie said as she led them to the opposite direction.

As they followed her, Haruna has one thing to say to her friends. "I never thought that I would believe this but she just proved it, it's always the quiet once." Haruna commented, still in disbelief at seeing her seatmate with Negi.

The group can't help but nod at how accurate those words were.

_**(Scene change)**_

The group was eyeing Zazie carefully as she led them to the scary swamp. They didn't know how to react to this news that Negi just dropped on them. Among all of their classmates, they never expected Zazie Rainyday to be the person under that cloak, hell they all expected it to be Mana, considering that she was probably the most powerful in their class, with the exception of Negi and Eva. Eva on the other hand was slowly analyzing her and she liked was she sees, she has the aura of a warrior, the magic around her was dark but nor sinister, similar to Negi's when his using dark magic, the way she moves indicated that she never let her guard down, and her facial expression is very hard to read, those qualities impress her.

Asuna on the other hand was still glaring at her. "Who are you really?" Asuna asked as she glared at Zazie.

"Zazie Rainyday, student number 31, the silent acrobat of the Nightmare Circus and Negi-sensei's only apprenticed and his favorite partner." Zazie answered stoically, without even looking at her.

"That's not what I mean and if you really are his partner, then where is your pactio and why has Chamo never mentioned you before." Asuna asked, trying to keep her anger at check.

Zazie merely answered her question by showing them her pactio card that has Negi Springfield written on it. "And as for Chamo not mentioning, it is quite easy, he doesn't know that sensei made a contract with me." Zazie answered calmly.

The group was quite startled at the information, how could Chamo not know of her, heck how did Negi made a contact without the perverted ermine. "Chamo is not the only being who knows how to set-up the magic circle to make the pactio contract; I hope all of you are aware of that." Zazie informed them like she was reading their minds.

"Then why haven't you helped us during the battles in Kyoto or during the festival, if what the brat said was true, then you could have make our jobs a lot easier." Asuna asked in aggravation.

Eva smirked madly when she felt a mild killing intent around Zazie, the killing intent was very mild so she doubt if the others felt it but she certainly has. The killing intent that Zazie was emitting was mild but she could feel that the killing intent held so much power. Eva, for the first time in years, felt goose bumps run through her spine, she would enjoy this fight, no, if what she was feeling was correct, this would not be a fight, this would be a carnage.

"I would admit that I am not one of Negi-sensei's partners during the Kyoto tripped because I was still seeing what he was capable off. As for me not helping during the festival, don't insult me. Like I mentioned before, I am a spy, I spied at Chao-san's plans and gave the information I gathered for sensei. Furthermore, you guys were up against 20 units of giant robots, who do you think cut it down to six units." Zazie asked her stoic tone was now laced with aggravation.

Before Asuna could retort, Chachamaru asked something out of her curiosity. "Wait a minute; you were the one who was going berserk against Chao-san's robot army?" Chachamaru asked in shock, the question also caused everyone to glance at Chachamaru.

Chachamaru seeing that the attention was on her, explained. "Chao-san's army was relatively bigger, three times bigger that what she intent to send during the festival. But that army was severely reduced when they were suddenly attack by a mysterious attacker. That attacker had wiped out two-thirds of Chao's army before they could reach the shore." Chachamaru then glanced at Zazie. "Was that you Zazie-san?"

"I was merely following Negi-sensei's plan; he said that I should wipe out as much of Chao's army as I could and so I destroyed as much robot as I could before they reach the shore. I was merely following the general's plan." Zazie answered as she suddenly stopped. "We are here," Zazie said as she and the group glanced at the arena.

The group, with the exception of Evangeline and Chachamaru, shivered at the sight of the arena, why, because the arena was a wide graveyard, complete with rotting trees and tombstone.

"What possess Negi to build something like this?" Asuna asked in a very disturbed tone.

"I handled the design, Negi-sensei handled the magic, I liked a graveyard so I design this place as a graveyard, do you have problem with that?" Zazie asked as she glanced at Asuna who merely growled at her.

"Shall we start? The sooner I beat you the better." Zazie said as she entered the arena, her gothic dress flowing gently.

Asuna growled at her retreating figure, she was going to enjoy this. Before she could entered the arena, Eva stopped her before.

"Before you get your ass kick, let me explained what the boy said earlier on. Savate is French kick-boxing style, Canne de combat is French cane fighting, Parkour is the French discipline to overcome any obstacle." Eva explained as she glanced at Asuna. "Try to survive for more than five minutes." Eva advised mockingly.

_**(Scene change)**_

Asuna and Zazie glanced at each other, preparing to fight. While Asuna's eyes were filled with rage, Zazie's on the other hand was as stoic as a stone.

"Aren't you going to attack?" Asuna asked as she glared at Zazie, she didn't know why but she already don't like her, and she barely knows her.

"Why should I bother, I can beat you with one attack, whether it be psychical or magical." Zazie stated knowingly as she took a time from her dress and began reading. "You worry about your attack and don't worry about mine." Zazie said nonchalantly.

To the balcony.

"What is she doing?" Kotarou asked in confusion as he looked at Zazie, who has a very bored expression. The group was watching on a balcony, giving them the full view of the graveyard and the two combatants.

"She's edging Asuna-dono to make the first move." Kaede observed as she gazed at Zazie, looking at the two combatants, she could already guess who would win.

Back to our combatants.

Asuna growled at the girls insult, she make it sound like she wouldn't even land a hit against her.

"That's absolutely right; you won't even land a single finger against me." Zazie said as she turned a page form her tome.

Asuna growled loudly as the insult was thrown at her. Her anger blinding her judgment, charge towards Zazie, her artifact already out in the form of a Harisen. When Asuna was about to exorcised her to the next world, she was suddenly hit with a powerful roundhouse kick to her mid-section, causing her to spat-out in pain.

"You are way too easy to predict, Asuna-san." Zazie said, without averting her eyes from her tome. Zazie then give Asuna another swift kick to the head, pushing her away from her but she was still able to land on her feet.

"This is sufficient enough." Zazie said as she put her tome back to where she got it before grabbing three daggers. _**"**__**(**__**Silens Templum Specialis of Crimen Princeps, **__**Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Red Flame Cannon)"**_ Zazie chanted as she threw the three daggers towards Asuna. The daggers formed into a powerful sphere of fire that was heading towards Asuna in a dangerous speed.

Asuna seeing that the attack was a magic spell, she didn't bother do dodge knowing that the attack would just cancel. Zazie on the other hand merely smirked. "Who said that that attack was meant for you, idiot." Zazie whispered as the attack explode in front of Asuna.

To the Balcony.

"Why did she attack Asuna-san with a magic spell, those doesn't work against her." Chimsame exclaimed as she gazed at the fight with interest.

"That attack wasn't for her," Eva exclaimed with a smile. "That spell was meant for the ground beneath her."

After those words, they were met by the sight of Asuna being propelled by the powerful explosion.

To the combatants.

Asuna gasped in pain as she crash to the nearest tree, her eyes were filled with disbelief, how could she be affected by magic spell.

"Like I told those three before, there are a lot of ways to bypass your magic cancellation ability, hitting your surrounding and letting the explosion or the backlash of the spell to damage you is one of them." Zazie said now holding six daggers. "Here's another one," Zazie said as she began chanting the incantation of her next spell.

_**"**__**(**__**Silens Templum Specialis of Crimen Princeps, Thunder come and strike thy enemy, Lightning strike and burn my foe, Element of the sky fall upon this impotent fool! Radiant Silver Pulse)." **_Zazie chanted as she threw the six daggers, which formed into a large arc of silver electricity.

Asuna's eyes widen as the attack hit her, destroying the three behind her and also pushing her pack further while feeling the electricity painfully surge through her body. As she crash to the nearest tombstone, she writhes in pain as her body sparked with excess electricity, feeling the effect of the electrocution.

"Another way to bypass your magic cancellation ability is to hit you with a double layer magical spell, the effectiveness of the attack maybe cut in half but considering that you lack training to sustain heavy damaged, it will be enough." Zazie exclaimed as she gazed at Asuna's electrocuted body.

To the Balcony.

"Those are two basic ways to bypass her magical cancellation ability, not many people know of them but they are sure effective." Eva exclaimed with a smile.

The groups on the other hand were gawking at the fight before them, they can't believe it. Asuna was getting hit by spells, and by the look of it, those are powerful spells.

To the combatants.

Asuna was struggling to get back to her feet after that spell took hit her, that attack really took a lot out of her and her body still hurts like hell. Zazie on the other hand merely took out her pactio card.

"I promised Negi-sensei that I won't kill you so I won't use another spell against you. So let's battle with our artifacts, shall we." Zazie said as she showed Asuna her artifact. "Adeat, Baculus Somnium (Cane of Dreams)." Zazie outfit instantly change into a very revealing magician outfit, complete with the black cane that she was so fond off. "Come Asuna-san, show me what you are capable off." Zazie challenged her as she motioned for her to come at her. "I'll even give you a handicapped, I won't use the ability of my artifact." Zazie taunted.

Asuna growled as she grabbed her weapon, which now turned into a large sword due to the anger that she was feeling. Zazie gazed at her stoically as Asuna charged at her. Asuna seeing that Zazie was at her reach, brought her sword down with so much force that it could shatter a tree but Zazie easily deflected the attack before giving Asuna a cane shot to the abdomen following it with a quick jab on the face and hard kick on the thighs causing Asuna to kneel down. Zazie then gave her a kick on the face causing her to fly away from her.

Asuna quickly stood up and was about to attack but was met with a knee to the gut which was followed by a cane shot to her upper back, the force of the shot was enough to send her to the ground but was prevented by a kick to the jaw which caused her to stand up by force and was send flying with a hard right hook on the face. The best part about that onslaught is the fact that it happened in the lapse of one second.

Asuna once again crash to a tree, breaking the tree in half before slumping down to the ground. Asuna spat out some blood as she stood up, using her sword as leverage. The blows that she had just received were roughly ten times stronger than any blow she could muster up.

"Is that it, is that all you can do, worthless." Zazie stated coldly.

Asuna glared at her as let go of her sword momentarily. "That's far from what I'm capable off." Asuna said as her hand glowed with power. "Magic in the left, Ki in the right," Asuna exclaimed as her body glowed with ki and magic energy.

To the Balcony.

"Looks like Asuna-neechan is getting serious." Kotarou exclaimed in an excited manner.

"But I think it won't do much." Setsuna stated sadly.

"What do you mean Set-chan?" Konoka asked as she gazed at her protector.

Setsunana didn't have the heart to answer her but Eva was happy to answer for her. "Because even with that, she still won't stand a chance." Eva answered with a wide smirked.

To the Combatants.

Asuna smirked as she grabbed her sword, feeling the effects of the _Kankahō _through her body. Asuna grabbed her sword and instantly charged at Zazie, with the enhancement given to her by _Kankahō,_ she was instantly in front of Zazie and swung her blade with enough force to to reduced a boulder into dust. Zazie on the other hand merely raised her cane and blocked the attack effortlessly, much to Asuna's shock.

"I'm serious, is that it?' Zazie said calmly as Asuna jumped away from her and began an onslaught of attacks.

Asuna swing her sword widely at every direction while Zazie merely blocked every strike that was thrown at her like it was nothing. Asuna growled even louder as she hastens her attack while Zazie's expression remains stoic, much to her aggravation. Asuna growled as she drove her sword down towards Zazie. Zazie shook her head as she deflected the attack with enough force, as well using the momentum that Asuna was using, to send her flying sideward.

Asuna landed on her feet and glanced at Zazie once again, what she saw almost caused her eyes to budge from her eye socket.

To the balcony.

"No way, she can't possibly do that." Setsuna exclaimed in shocked ass he gazed at Zazie.

"It's not possible, she a full blooded demon, pure blooded demon are incapable to do that technique." Kotarou exclaimed knowingly.

Eva seems to agree but knowing who Zazie's instructor was, expected absolutely anything.

To the combatants.

"I'm am sick of this, I've just proven my point that you are the weakest among sensei's partners so there is no point of dragging this fight any longer." Zazie said as she straightened both of her hands. "You're familiar with this I see, good I don't have to explain." Zazie stated as energy was emitted from her body.

"Let's end this, magic to the left," Zazie left hand then overflew with magical energy.

"Impossible, you can't possibly use _Kankahō." _Asuna stated in shocked.

"Normally, I can't but because of Negi-sensei's guidance, I can do this little technique, a hundred times stronger I may add." Zazie said as she summoned the second energy for the technique.

"Negi isn't capable of doing this technique." Asuna said as she felt sweat pouring down her head.

"You are correct but he knows how to do this technique. Normally, being a demon-folk and not having Ki, I am also incapable of learning this technique but because of sensei's guidance and his brilliant theory's, we were able to convert _Kankahō _to a usable technique for demon-folks like me." Zazie said as her right hand glowed red. "Youkai to the right," Zazie right hand glowed red as she connected the magic energy and demon energy into one lethal energy source. "Combine," and with that, an intense energy exploded, reaching the sky itself.

To the balcony.

"I see, because of the girl's demon-folk blood, she is incapable of doing _Kankahō _in the normal process, so the boy theorized that if Ki could mix with magic then similar energy could also mix well with magic, such an amazing theory by the boy and proven right by this girl." Eva said as an intense wind suddenly picked up around the arena.

"God, why did she have to use this?" Negi exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in the balcony.

"NEGI-SENSEI," The group exclaimed as they practically hold on to railing to prevent the wind to blow them away.

"You know this technique boyo." Evangeline exclaimed as she gazed at her apprenticed.

"Of course, Zazie-chan used my theory to develop this technique." Negi said as he suddenly drew a magic circle around him. "I just hope that Asuna-san will quit ten seconds after this technique is activated." Negi whispered in worry.

"And why is that sensei?" Yue asked as she gazed cautiously at the arena.

"Because that technique is not meant for battle, it is meant for demolition." Negi exclaimed with a gruesome tone.

To the combatants.

Asuna gazed at Zazie fearfully as crimson energy dance around her. Asuna didn't know why but she feels that this attack will kill her if it connects.

"Don't worry Asuna-san, I won't kill you, Negi-sensei instructed me to not kill you. I will merely show you that whatever you could do I could do it a hundred times better." Zazie said as she formed a bow with the energy that was spinning around her.

"What is that?" Asuna asked as she gazed at the bow that Zazie was holding.

"This is the ultimate technique that Negi-sensei created just for me, _**Kankahō Demon Bow**_." Zazie said as she aims her arrow towards Asuna, creating a crimson arrow as she stretched the limbs of the crimson bow. "And this is the reason why." Zazie then unleash the arrow, releasing a very powerful crimson beam towards Asuna.

Asuna's eyes widen as she barely dodge the beam of crimson energy but the explosion that the attack caused was enough to blow Asuna away all across the arena. Asuna slammed harshly at the wall which caused her to spit out some blood as she glanced in front her, to her great dismay, Zazie was already in front of her, preparing to fire another arrow and this time, she won't be able to dodge it.

Zazie, without even considering the fact that if the attack won't kill her the explosion will, unleash another arrow beam towards Asuna. Asuna closed her eyes and prepared for impact but a sudden voiced caused her to open her eyes.

"_**(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, Goddess of the Wind forged thy Weapon, Spirit of the Wind Guide my Blade, Soul of the thy inner Storm, I summoned thee, be at my side and be my Wings and Sword, Soul Excalibur, Flamen the Storm Sword )." **_Negi chanted as he suddenly appeared at Asuna, holding a blue Katana, blue wings suddenly appearing on his back, his hair was now dark blue, he was now wearing a blue cloak the surrounds his entire body, his eyes turned into light blue, and he was surrounded by a malevolent blue wind. Negi effortlessly slash the crimson beam of energy, cutting it in half while creating a massive wind blade that was heading towards Zazie in a dangerous speed.

Zazie knowing what kind of spell is that and knowing what kind of damaged it could do dodged the wind blade with all her might while creating the most powerful shield that Negi thought her. It seems that it wasn't enough because the shield shattered instantly as the wind went pass her, slashing the ground beneath it as it continue its way, luckily she wasn't hurt because the attack wasn't meant for her.

"Enough, Zazie-chan enough." Negi ordered as the wind dance wildly around him.

Zazie eyes widen when she saw that Negi was using **that** spell. "Sensei no," Zazie whispered in fear.

Negi merely smiled at her before glancing at Asuna. "Don't you ever try to fight her again, I most got a heart attract when she unleash the first arrow." Negi said as he helped Asuna up to her feet. "Zazie-chan, don't you ever used that technique against one of my partners ever again." Negi said as he deactivated the spell before Eva could notice that it was special. Zazie nodded as she deactivated her _**Kankahō Demon Bow**_, and walked towards Negi. 

Negi spared Asuna a disappointed glance, something that hurt Asuna very deeply, before walking pass her while shaking his head. Before Asuna could say something, she was suddenly pulled back by a firm gripped.

"You don't have the right," Zazie in a harsh tone. Asuna glared at Zazie as they both looked at each other coldly. "Do you know why I'm annoyed at you and your presence, do you know why you don't have the right nor deserved to be around him?" Zazie asked as with a cold tone.

"I'm annoyed by your presence because you claim that Negi-sensei his nothing more but a brat, nothing but a kid who push himself too far to find his father but in fact, you don't really know the real reason why he pushed himself that hard." Zazie said in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"If you know him that well, then tell me why he pushed himself that hard." Asuna inquired with a hard glare and a harsh tone.

"He pushes himself in an inhumane way because of you and the rest of us." Zazie said in a knowing matter as the rest of the group suddenly surrounded them, listening to what she was saying. "He push himself like there's no tomorrow not because it's the only way to find his father, he push himself beyond his limits because it's the only way to protect us from his world because he knows what danger you and the rest of his partners face now that you guys are involve in his world. He is training so hard because he will do anything to see someone as weak as you to survive his world"

"I can protect myself, I'm not that weak." Asuna said defiantly which earned her a slapped on the face by Zazie.

"Then can you tell me why you hadn't hit me even once." Zazie inquired harshly. "You think that the Magical World, our world, is a happy place, then you're wrong. Our world is hell on earth that I assure you. A hell that none of you will survive, especially you." Zazie said as she walked pass the stunned Asuna.

The group, with the exception of Eva, as well was stunned by that revelation, they didn't know about that. Zazie, without even glancing back at the group, gave them a warning that they will never forget. "A word of wisdom, I know that you guys intend to accompany Negi-sensei on his tripped to the Magical World this summer, I would highly advise that none of you join _**us**_." Zazie said which caused everyone to look at her, startled at his words.

"I am not insulting your skills, with the exception of Asuna-san; all of you have certain abilities that will help Negi-sensei's search for his father. The reason why I said that is because at the current level that all of you are in right now, you wouldn't last a week in the hell that we called the Magical World." Zazie said as she threw a dagger towards them. "But if you people are really determine to come with us, then I suggest you people train like you never train before, your skills need to be ten times stronger that they are right now, in order to survive that world, you need to have that kind of power and strength." Zazie then glanced at them, her eyes glowing bright crimson as she glared at all of them.

"The dagger on the ground picked it up and used it to call me when you think that you had attained that kind of power and I will personally test you. If any of you did not achieve that kind of power when it's time for Negi-sensei to departure for Whales and still persist in joining him in his journey, I will personally prevent it by either crippling or killing any of you, it will be your choice." Zazie was now emitting a massive amount of killing intent, enough to take the breath away of the weaker members of the group. "I will not hesitate to strike any of you down because I will not let this group's weaknesses be the cause of great pain to the one I love." And with that said, Zazie disappeared right before their eyes, living a very scared yet determine group and a very proud Eva.

'_The boyo has one useful partner, that's good, at least his not that stupid in choosing partners.'_ Eva thought with a large grin adorning her face.

* * *

_**OKAY, MY FIRST LONG CHAPTER IN THIS STORY…..I WILL EXPLAIN A COUPLE OF THINGS HERE…FIRST OF ALL I KNOW THAT I PORTRAY ASUNA TO BE WEAK IN THIS CHAPTER, THE REASON WHY IS BECAUSE SHE HADN'T TOOK THE SPECIAL TRAINING FROM EVANGELINE YET IN THIS STORY, THE TERM HADN'T END YET…..SECOND I KNOW THAT I PORTRAY ZAZIE TO BE REMARKABLY STRONG, REASON, IF HER SISTER IS THAT STRONG THEN SO IS SHE…..**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**SECRETS: THE SILENT SANCTUARY**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: SONATA OF THE MOONLIGHT GODDESS PART 1  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS/TELEPATHY COMMUNICATION_

**BOLD: DEMONS TALKING**

_**BOLD/ITALIC: (INCANTATIONS)**_

_**

* * *

**_Negi let out a relief sighed as he watched another performance of the Nightmare Circus. He felt like it has been a couple of hectic days since Zazie revealed herself to the others, but in fact it only has been one. One day has pass since Zazie revealed herself and it has been a hectic Sunday for him. The rest of his group literally went to his master Eva's resort and trained like crazy, taking Zazie's word at heart. Hell even Asuna, who seldom trains, was with them training like there was no tomorrow. At the thought of Asuna, Negi let out a long sighed, he knew that Asuna had took a major blow on her pride during the fight against Zazie, hell who wouldn't after getting beat by an opponent without even actually touching her. That fight also caused him to be disappointed with her a bit. After all the lectures that she had given to him not fight someone stronger than him, she went on to do something like this.

Negi shook his head once again trying to remove that thought from his head and merely concentrated on the show, what's done is done and it was Zazie's turn to perform. Negi smiled as he watched her perform, she might be an amazing fighter, and very brutal in the battle field but when it comes in performing in the stage, she was truly amazing, she was happy, she was herself.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You were great, as usual." Negi complimented as he gave a bouquet of roses to Zazie, which she happily accepted.

"Thank you sensei," Zazie said as she smiled happily at Negi.

"But next time, remind me when the ring master decided to shoot flames at you while you're doing you're balancing act, I almost got a heart attack when they started shooting those fires at you." Negi said in worried matter before turning into a serious one. "Remind me to have a talk with him in my free time, would you?" Negi stated as Zazie chuckled at his normal reaction every time the ringmaster decided to experiment during her performance.

"I could dodge those easily, you know that." Zazie said in an amused matter, it was very hard to believe that a girl that has such a stoic expression could have used a very amuse tone like that.

"I know but it still doesn't' reduce my heart attack." Negi said in an exasperated tone

Behind them, there were a lot of people listening to their conversation, mostly the crew of the circus and, they didn't even know why or how they found this place, Negi's group, with Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Does he usually do this?" Haruna asked one of the clowns of the circus.

"You mean give Zazie-chan roses every time her performance is done, yeah he always does that." The clown said with a chuckled. "That kid is a really sweet person, and really knows how to treat his lady." The clown stated igniting a very common reaction to the group.

"WAIT, WHAT?" The group exclaimed loudly.

"Keep your voices down will you," One of the male acrobats said as the group frantically shut their mouths. "There not actually together, not yet, we have a betting pool on when they are going to be together, you guys want in." The acrobat said with a large smirk.

The group ignored his words as they glanced back at the two. "Wow, I never thought Negi-kun would treat his favorite like that." Konoka commented in an awe tone. Seeing that the group was not interested in their bet, decided to leave before those two noticed them and lead to another painful experience, for them.

"Must be the benefits of being one of his apprentices." Chisame commented as she eyed Zazie with a jealous expression.

"But you got to admit, she has a beautiful smile." Haruna exclaimed nonchalantly as she grabbed her two companions. "OK, this war just got a lot more difficult; we just got ourselves someone who has sensei practically dancing on the palm of her hands, a very sexy figure, a decent breast size, a very flexible body, and a dangerous smile. You two better step-up your game or you will lose him to Zazie-san." Haruna whispered to her two intellectual friends.

"Would you not use a voice that's a bit psychotic?" Yue whispered yet she can't help but agree to her love craze friend.

"Not to mention that she is sensei favorite and only apprenticed." Nodoka added in a worried tone.

"Add to the fact that he refers to her with the honorific -chan and not –san, that tells us that those two are very casual with each other." Yue added in a very dismayed tone.

Haruna nodded her approval as the two began absently listing the threats that Zazie pose to them.

"I can't believe that aniki didn't tell me about this." Chamo said as tears fell down from his eye (anime style). "Hiding such a pretty girl from me, such crime." Chamo stated in a very depress matter.

"I think Negi-sensei hid her from you because he knows that you will do something perverted to her." Setsuna said in a matter of a fact tone.

"And what's wrong with you? You just returned from your tripped and you're going to pervert mode already." Asuna said in annoyance, she may not like Zazie but she hates perverts even more.

"That's not the point," Chamo retorted in a very upset matter. "The point is that aniki has been hiding such a beauty from me, and I am his familiar."Chamo said in a very depress matter.

"When you guys told me about this and even now that I'm seeing this with my own two eyes, I still can't believe it." Sayo, the resident ghost said in disbelief.

"I can, Zazie-san was a bit to affectionate with him during the time when we we're setting the ballroom." Asakura stated while videotaping this interesting scene.

"Wait, you mean you saw her being affectionate with Negi-kun during the time that we were fixing the ballroom?" Haruna exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, the two were in charge of fixing the upper part of the stage, our classmates probably saw Zazie-san holding sensei tightly but I think they took it as sensei holding on for dear life, hell who would have not thought that way, they were twenty feet in the air for God's sake." Asakura commented as she remembered that day.

"After that, I tried to investigate what's going on between the two but even before I even begin stalking Zazie-san, a death threat was suddenly thrown to me via dagger." Asakura said with a shiver.

"A death threat?" The group asked in unison.

"Yeah a death threat which simply read as, 'I know what you're thinking and if you make another wrong move, you could say goodbye to your head', normally that wouldn't even fazed me but when I found a scythe near my throat that came from behind a swirling portal, well let's just say that I gave up before that scythe remove my head from the rest of my body." Asakura said in a shiver.

The group nodded and shivered, well in Evangeline's case merely smiled dementedly, it seems that Zazie really values her alone time with Negi.

"You want to have dinner, same place?" They heard Negi asked as they focus their attention to him once again. They once again looked at the two with much anticipation.

"It's a full moon tonight, am I correct." They heard Zazie said in a very delighted manner.

"Yes it is, the moon is very beautiful tonight." The group heard Negi chuckled in an equally delighted tone.

"It's a date then." They heard Zazie said with a giggle. Those words also caused some of them to shiver in dread.

Negi chuckled as he took off his jacket and put it over her, much to the groups out most most shock and some of theirs out most jealousy. "Put some cloths on dear, it's cold outside." Negi advised with a dashing smile.

Zazie smiled brightly as she nodded before heading back to the changing room. "As for the people who are currently eavesdropping on us, follow us and I will guarantee you, your heads will fall on the right while your body will fall on the left." Zazie whispered so that the group was the only one that could hear them.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Are you done with the task I given you, Chigusa." Fate asked with a very droned tone.

Chigusa grunted as she glanced at him with pure annoyance. "Give me a bit more time, do you think summoning high level demons to this plain is easy? It will take me time to summon even one, not to mention that you're asking me to summon seven plus another army of low-level demons." Chigusa replied with an annoyed and irritated tone.

"You should take it easy Fate-han," Tsukuyomi said, suddenly appearing besides him. "It's not her fault that she has such a low magical reserves." Tsukuyomi stated mockingly.

"Shut it, I don't have a low-level magical reserves, the ritual for summoning high-level demons is just that difficult." Chigusa reasoned with a very annoyed expression.

"Regardless, hurry it up. I need those demons for my next move." Fate said in a stoic tone as he walked away from her.

"Keep your pants on Fate, I'll be done by tomorrow." Chigusa said as she refocuses on the ritual that she was currently doing.

Tsukuyomi chuckled at Chigusa as she followed Fate. "Am I right to assume that I'll be joining her in the next attack." Tsukuyomi asked as she placed her hand on her katana.

"You shall join her; I want you to fight that partner of his that defeated Chigusa effortlessly. I want a full comprehension of her abilities." Fate said in a very stoic tone.

Tsukuyomi smile sadistically at that, her eyes gleaming psychotically. "Thank you Fate-han, I promised that I will give you a full outline of her abilities, if she's alive after we fight that is."Tsukuyomi commented with a demented tone

_**(Scene Change)**_

Morning has come a bit fast for Negi's group as they all waited for the young teacher to enter the classroom. Asuna was extremely worried about him; he didn't come home last night and she was extremely worried on what Zazie had done to him.

"You guys worry too much, she is one of his partners, and she won't do anything inappropriate to the boy." Eva said in a very bored tone.

"Would you at least show a bit of worry to your apprentice for God's sakes? We don't even know if we could trust her." Asuna snapped in an irritated tone.

"We could trust her; the problem is that you don't trust her." Eva commented in a demented tone.

"That's not the point right now, the point is that we don't even know the background of Zazie-san, she's the most mysterious person in our class, we don't know about her background, the only thing we know about her is the fact that she's a demon-folk or something like that and she's the brat's only magical apprenticed." Asuna stated in an unreasonable tone.

"And the facts that she beat you deceivably and the fact that the brat also mentioned that she has the fighting abilities triple to what all of you have combine right now, face it girl, your jealous of her." Evangeline said with a wide smirked. "Your jealous to the fact that the brat has more confident to her abilities compare to yours or anybody else, your jealous to the fact that the brat has personally molded half the skills that she has, jealous to the fact that the boy is more comfortable with her than anybody else, and jealous to the fact that the boy hid her from all of us for God knows how long, face it, your jealous, typical humans." Eva said in a gleeful matter, enjoying the way she was taunting the little brat.

"Would you not talk about things that you have no idea about?" Asuna retorted, trying to contain her anger.

Eva shook her head as she walked away from the rag-tag group. "She was right, you are a fool." Eva muttered as she walked to her sit. _'You're a fool because you couldn't even admit the truth that your hearth has been screaming about.' _Eva thought with a smirked.

Asuna growled at Evangeline's retreating figure, she didn't want to admit it but Eva was right, even if she don't want to admit it herself, Eva was right. She was jealous of Zazie because it seems that compare to her, she was absolutely useless, also the fact that Negi was amazingly comfortable with her added to her worry.

"Stand, bow" They heard Ayaka said in a love struck tone. As they looked at the front of the class, they could saw Negi, wearing a black suit that was shockingly fitting for him. He was looking at every one in class with a smile, as usual.

"Okay class, take your seats, let's finish twenty minutes of lecture before going to the ballroom and fixing it for the ball next Sunday." Negi said as the class took their sits with the exception of his partners.

"Whoa, I never thought Negi-kun will actually look good in black." Haruna commented in awe.

"He looks good in silver too," An eerie voiced said behind them which almost caused the group too jumped in surprised, with the exception of Kaede who was very hard to startle. They all looked back only to see Zazie sitting on her usual sit while eyeing the group passively. "Sit down, lesson is about to start." Zazie mentioned stoically.

_**(Scene Change)**_

After twenty minutes of lecture, which Negi was glad that his class was actually paying attention to him, they were now in the ballroom finishing the design of the large room before Sunday. Negi can't help but be surprised at how fast the designing was going, they were half way done. Considering that the person leading the designing was Ayaka, he should have expected it. He shook his head and focus on the task that he had took with Zazie, the two of them were cleaning the large chandelier that was thirty feet above the ground.

"Hey Zazie-chan, are you done with your side?" Negi asked as he wiped the dust on his side of the chandelier, the dust was remarkably thick.

"I'm almost done sensei, just a little more." Zazie said in a passive tone, glad that she was paired with Negi. She can't helped but smile when Ayaka had paired them together, deeming that she was the only one who hadn't yet shown interest on him, as far as she knew.

Below them was Negi's group eyeing the two carefully, to make sure that Zazie wasn't doing anything to Negi and to make sure that Negi won't fall.

"How could those two stand to be up that high?" Haruna asked as she gazed upwards only to see Negi and Zazie moving around the chandelier, like being thirty feet above ground was nothing to them.

"We have seen Negi-sensei fly in mid-air for about a hundred feet, this should not be surprising." Yue said as she tried not to look at Negi and Zazie.

"I know but still, his not using his staff but a harness, that's surprising for me." Haruna stated as she glanced at the two of them. "Is it wise for the two of them to be paired up again, basing on what we heard and what we saw, those two could be making out or something while their up there." Haruna commented lecherously which earned her a punch to the head by Asuna and a kick on the side by Yue and Nodoka.

"Negi-sensei won't do that in public, Haruna-baka." Nodoka and Yue told her in a very stern manner.

"We saw him kissed her the forehead," Haruna said which almost earned her a hit on the head but was stopped when a dagger suddenly went pass her cheek, drawing a small amount of blood. On the dagger there was a small note which reads.

'_Benefits of becoming his apprenticed, he has the mind and the morals of a man but also has the body and emotions of a ten year old, what do you expect, you stupid idiot…. With care Zazie.' _The note read which caused the four of them to sweat dropped.

"Seriously, does that girl have ears everywhere?" Haruna asked as she looked around her in discomfort.

"I think it's because of her heighten senses." Yue said as she gazed upward once again. _'Benefits of becoming his apprenticed huh, I really should finished my studies in basic magic.'_ Yue thought with a low smirked, she was almost done anyway.

'_Benefits huh, I think I like those benefits.'_ Nodoka thought with a small blush.

"Hey you four, get back to work, we need to finish the designing before Sunday." Ayaka barked as she walked towards her four classmates.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Incho, don't blow a gasket on us. We're almost done with our task anyway." Asuna said in a very irate tone. After what she endured two days ago, last night, and even this morning, she didn't need Ayaka breathing down her neck.

"Is that so, then hurry it up, unlike you, I need to get a dress for this ball. A beautiful dress that would make Negi-sensei go to me and not to that seductress that took advantage of his gentle heart." Ayaka said a very sweet tone.

The four of them looked at her before taking a couple of steps away from her, considering who was the one on top of them, the odds are, daggers will rain on her or a scythe will dropped on her.

Fortunately for Ayaka, it was not to be because something urgent had come upon the attention of both Negi and Zazie.

"Are you sure?" Negi asked in a very quiet tone.

"I'm positive, there advancing towards the school in a very fast pace, there a lot of them, possible five times to what first attack, only this time, there are seven high-level one's." Zazie explained in a dead serious tone.

Negi shook his head in dismay as he looked at the horizon. "If what you say is true, what are the odds of a full moon tonight?" Negi asked in a very sullen tone.

Zazie instantly looked at Negi in a very cautious and worried matter. "You wouldn't dare, you promised me you wouldn't use any of those spells until you finished your experimentation with that element." Zazie stated in a very worried matter.

Negi didn't even looked at her as he looked outside, right pass the World Tree plaza. "I know and I don't intend to use those spells but if worst comes to worst, I may not have a choice." Negi said in a defeated tone.

"I won't let that happen, the last time you use those spells, you were unconscious for at least two days and those spells took a lot out of you, psychically. I don't ever want to see you like that ever again." Zazie stated in a very determined and worried tone.

Negi smiled a bit as he looked at her in a very serious manner. "After this, I want you to scout the area around Mahora, if anything unusual happens or if those two enters anywhere near Mahora grounds, contact me." Negi ordered with a serious tone.

Zazie nodded at those words as they descended to the ground.

"Hey Negi-kun, Zazie-chan, are you two done with the chandelier?" Konoka said as she greeted the two of them together with Setsuna and Kaede.

"We've just finished," Negi answered as Zazie hastily pass them, much to their confusion.

"Sensei, does she still not trust us?" Setsuna asked as she glanced at the retreating form of Zazie.

"No, I send her off to do a little task for me." Negi said as they all looked at him, the voice in which he said those words were serious and fearful. "Kaede-san, load yourself with your weapons after this class, Setsuna-san don't let Konoka-san out of your sight, do I make myself clear." Negi ordered in a very hard tone.

Kaede and Setsuna's eyes widen at those words while Konoka merely looked clueless at what those words meant. "What do you mean by that Negi-sensei?" Kaede asked in a cautious matter.

Negi merely looked at her with a grim expression and motioned for them to come closer, as they leaned to his size, he said the words that they weren't expecting. "If my hunch is right and if her guest is correct, I suggest we prepare for a massive demon attack." Negi stated in a dead serious tone.

The two warriors' eyes widen for a bit as they looked at Negi in shock before nodding, their facial expression turning to serious, similar to what Negi had right now. Setsuna instantly grabbed her pactio card while Kaede was already planning on the weapons that she would equip herself later. Negi on the other hand was wishing that there will be a full moon tonight and that he wouldn't have to resort to use those spells.

But considering his luck, it will come to worst.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Negi let out a sigh of relief as school was over but he was still very cautious because of the fact that the principal had called for an emergency meeting and the fact that all his partners were all invited added to his worry. He knew that since his group played a major part during the Mahora Festival incident, he knew that the principal will seek their help if needed to be and if what Zazie said was true, then his group will certainly be needed.

"Hey Negi, where's Zazie-san? I figured that she had showed herself to us that she'll be joining us with this stuff." Asuna asked as she gazed at Negi.

"I send her off to do an errand for me." Negi answered simply, trying to hide the ulterior motives behind his words.

"An errand, what kind of errand sensei?" Chisame asked, wanting to pass of time until they arrived to the principal's office.

"You brought that Magic Gun I gave you?" Negi asked as he ignored Chisame's question. Chisame merely nodded, confused at why Negi ignored her earlier question. She was about to asked again but Negi's expression made her think twice, he only wears that kind of expression when he knows that things will turn out bad for them.

"Yue-san, Nodoka-san, did you two brought those guns that I gave you." Negi asked which they nodded in confirmation. Negi nodded back as he gazed at Kaede.

Kaede knowing what that gazed meant, merely smiled mischievously at him which caused Negi to smile, that smile meant that she was well equip, he just hope that she was overly equip. Among everyone his group, Kaede was the only one who could actually match Zazie if she has the right equipment, and if Zazie did not have her scythe.

Negi then glanced at Setsuna, who was looking at their surround like she was ready to kill the next person who would jumped at them, he suddenly felt pity to the next fool who would actually give them a surprised.

"Ok where here," Negi said as he opened the door and he and his group was meant with the sight of the principal and the entire faculty that were mages or samurai's that were involve with the Magical World.

The principal seeing that Negi and his group of girls had arrived motioned for them to enter and to take a sit. As they entered the room, they were met by a familiar faces, namely Tatsumiya Mana, Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"I understand why Eva-neechan and Chachamaru-neechan are here but why is Mana-san here?" Kotarou asked Negi as he gazed at Mana who merely smiled at him.

Negi gazed at Mana with a calculative eye before gazing at the principal. "The indication that Mana-san is here and the fact that the entire faculty of mages are gather here only means that something incredibly dangerous is happening, am I right principal." Negi speculated causing some of the teacher to spare him a glance while the principal merely nod.

"Yes Negi-kun, something incredibly dangerous is going on." The principal said as Negi sat down, wanting to hear this. "Someone or a group of mages had been detected going in and out of the school ground, tampering with the shield that we set around the school ground." The principal stated causing Negi to look confuse for a moment.

"You mean the shield that prevents anything unusual to enter the school." Negi inquired which earned him a couple of nods.

"It's rather unusual for someone trying to enter Mahora ground, the only place here with a high magical energy is the world tree, that's the only place special here." Gandolfini stated knowingly.

"Maybe there not after the place but there after someone, Negi-sensei and the principal said that the same person who tried to kidnap Konoka-san had been spotted here in the school. She might be trying to do it again." Professor Akashi stated, trying to point out the most logical view.

In no time, most of the teacher were now voicing out their opinions while the principal merely listened to them, trying to deduce what course he will take before this thing escalates.

Negi's group on the other hand has other thoughts.

"Are they always like this?" Asuna asked as she gazed at everyone debating.

"Unfortunately, they may be all mages but some of them have the I.Q equivalent to kumquat." Eva said in a bored manner.

"Still this is very troubling, the shield that surrounds Mahora is very strong, only a few unwanted mages could enter the school grounds without getting hurt or killed." Setsuna said in worry.

"The fact that they could enter the school is evident to the fact that we are against some very capable people." Mana said as she polished her pistol.

"Well the school hired you, aru, I think that's proof enough." Ku Fie commented as she gazed at Man who merely smiled at her.

'_Actually, that doesn't even cover it. We got a problem.'_ Negi heard Zazie's voiced echoed through his head as he focus on their telepathic link.

'_What took you so long, I was beginning to worry.'_ Negi said as he let out a sigh of relief when he heard the voice of his favorite.

'_Sorry sensei, this information is hard to come by. We got a problem, a major problem, meet me at the World Tree Plaza, stat.'_ Zazie said in a very cautious tone.

'_Is there any people there.' _Negi asked as he took out a scroll from his pocket.

'_There is none, I personally made sure of that.'_ Zazie exclaimed as Negi smirked.

'_Good, stay where you are, I'm coming.'_ Negi stated as he suddenly stood.

"Principal may I go; there's something I must attend to." Negi said in an urgent tone, catching the attention of everyone there, especially his group.

"And what is that Negi-kun?" The principal asked, taking note of his urgent tone.

Negi was about to say something but Zazie's voice cut him off. _'No time to explain sensei, come here now or it might be too late.'_ Zazie urgent voiced echoed through his mind causing him to sigh.

"Sorry principal can't explain right now." Negi said as he suddenly showed them a scroll. "But if you guys are curious, just enter the portal and you'll see what I mean." Negi exclaimed as he threw the scroll to a hard surface, instantly creating a portal.

"I'll see you all next time." Negi said as he entered the portal, leaving a very stunned people behind him.

"Looks like sensei's earlier words came true, right Setsuna-dono." Kaede said as she suddenly stood up and heads towards the portal.

"Unfortunately," Setsuna mumbled as she activated her pactio card and headed towards the portal. "What do you guys said that we lend him some back-up?" Setsuna said as she glanced at everyone there.

"What are you guys talking about?" Takahata asked, making his presents known.

Seeing that there is no reason to keep this a secret, Setsuna told them. "Negi-sensei speculated a massive demon attack will happen later in the day, that why he sent one of his partners out to scout Mahora and instructed Kaede-san and me to be ready just in case his speculation come true. Basing on what I saw, that partner of his just confirmed his speculation." Setsuna exclaimed causing Negi's group, with Eva and Chachamaru, to stand up and head towards the portal in unison while the rest were a bit shock at that news.

"Wait a minute, were not even sure…"One of the teachers was about to argue but Mana's voice cut them off.

"If you want to have a ten-year old boy fighting your battles like last time, go ahead but if sensei speculation is true, then this is worth to see." Mana stated as she joined the group.

Takahata merely smiled as he, the principal, and those people who have witnessed what Negi was capable off entered the portal, together with his group. It didn't take long before everyone entered the portal as well.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Ok Zazie-chan, what kind of problem are we facing?" Negi asked as he emerged from the portal and was meet by the sight of Zazie looking at the ocean with a worried frown, also the fact that it was already sunset made him smile a bit. Negi followed her gazed and his eyes widen in fear at the sight that he saw saw.

"My God, how could that woman get this much demons?" Negi said in awe and fear as he gazed at the humongous red cloud that was approaching Mahora.

"With her level of power, she can't possibly have summoned all these demons. Her employer must have given her a way to summon this amount of demons." Zazie exclaimed with a calculative way.

"Did you bring my violin with you; we may wipe out at least a quarter of them with our combination." Negi mumbled with a very small frown.

"Sorry sensei I didn't bring it for special reasons." Zazie said as she pointed at a certain direction. "We can't be doing the combination for the sake that she won't allow us too." Zazie mentioned knowingly.

Negi sigh at that. "Looks like we have to do this the old fashion way, bugger." Negi stated as he prepared his sword and his staff.

"Agreed Negi-kun," Takahata said as he appeared out of nowhere. "Those sure are a lot of demons, reminds me during the days I was with your father, we usual have to deal with this amount of demons daily." Takahata mused with a low smiled.

"This is not a laughing matter, Takahata-san, you may be used to taking care of this amount of demons but most of the faculty is not." Kuzunoha stated as she fingered her sword carefully.

"This sure brings me back to my youth." The principal said with a smile.

"What the hell is that red cloud?" Asuna asked as she gazed at the demented looking cloud the was slowly approaching Mahora.

"It's called a Youkai Storm Cloud, it only appears when a large gathering of demons is taking place and if they intend to destroy a certain place." Eva explained with a wide smirked. "This sure reminds me of the days I was still wrecking havoc in the world." Eva stated sadistically.

"Zazie-chan, how many are we dealing with?" Negi asked as he gazed at his favorite partner. That seems to bring everyone's attention to Zazie, whose eyes were glowing red.

"Five million low level demons, and seven high level demons, an above average eastern mage, and a _**Shinmeiryuu**_ swordswoman." Zazie listed as her eyes turn back to normal.

"What are you doing here, Zazie-kun?" Takahata asked as he gazed at one of his former students.

"I'm one of Negi-sensei's partners and his only apprenticed, it's a very long story." Zazie said as the dean and Takahata looked at her before looking at Negi.

"It's a long story, a very long story." Negi said with a small smile. "The shield is still up so we should just plan our defensive strategy." Professor Akashi commented seeing that the magical barrier was still up.

"On the contrary, we should plan our attack strategy now or else we could say goodbye to Mahora." Zazie commented at the same time, a beam of energy was suddenly blasted towards the shield, shattering the magical barrier with ease.

The moment momentarily stunned everyone their as a gigantic demon suddenly appeared and was about to attacks, but the demon was quickly killed when Zazie and Negi cut it down with their respective bladed weapon, killing it instantly.

"Okay we don't have much time so let's followed this plan of mine." Negi said as he looked at the fearful expression of everyone who has not experienced something of this magnitude. "I know that most of you here have not yet experience something like this but we got to finish this for the sake of our students who has no idea that Mahora will be wiped out from the map if we fail, and that is a big if." Negi shouted at them.

"Zazie-chan, are you sure that the illusion that you set around the plaza will prevent any normal humans to enter this place? I don't want them to be caught in the cross fire" Negi asked as Zazie nodded.

"I made sure that they won't even come within a hundred yard range." Zazie assured in a very serious tone.

"Good, OK everyone here's the plan. Setsuna-san focus your attacks on Chigusa, prevent her from summoning any more demons, take Haruna-san with you so she could handle anything that she summons, I want you to focus solely on her. Kaede-san, Takahata-san, Kuzunoha-sensei, Kotarou-kun please handle the high level demons, there are only seven so please wiped them out as fast as you can. Zazie-chan please handle Tsukuyomi-san, she's one tough girl so please be careful." Negi instructed as they all nodded, liking that plan, it was simple but it's might actually work.

"Nodoka-san, Yue-san, Chisame-san, you guys should protect Konoka-san, she's the only one that could heal all of us if we get injured. Mana-san, how much ammunition do you have?" Negi asked as he gazed at one of his student.

"I'm limited to two pistols and four ammunition." Mana said as Negi suddenly threw her a wooden rifle.

"That's a magical gun; please tell me you know how to use it." Negi begged as Mana examined the wooden rifle before unleashing a magical bullet towards a demon that had appeared behind Negi, blowing of the demons head completely into smithereens.

"Can I keep this sensei?" Mana asked as she smiled at the rare magical artifact.

"If we survive you could keep it, please help your classmate to protect Konoka-san, a healer must not be harm." Negi said as he glanced at Eva and the principal. "Could you two handle the demons that got pass us?" Negi asked as the two nodded.

"Thanks, as for the rest, follow my lead; I'll be leading the attack." Negi said as he took off his shirt, revealing a magical circle in his chest.

"What do you mean you're going to lead the attack?" Asuna asked in worry and in outraged.

Negi ignored her as began an incantation. **_"__(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, Seal which Cages the Beast, The Lock which Contain the Strength, Unlock and Strike, Seal of Moon Light Shadow)," _**Negi shouted as he slammed his hand on the tattoo on his chest, causing his body to pulse with magical energy in an unbelievable rate, as the wind around him suddenly picked up. The teacher, his group, and even Eva covered their eyes as the magical light that surround him suddenly died down. The group glanced at him and noticed that his hair was a bit longer.

"I always hate removing that." Negi commented as he put his shirt on.

"Hey boyo what the hell was that?" Eva asked as she gazed her apprenticed.

"A magical seal, I sealed off thirty five percent of my magical energy for my personal training." Negi answered as he gazed at Zazie. "Let's eliminate as many as we can before we start are main attack." Negi told her which caused her to nod.

"Right Sensei, Magic to the left, Youkai to the right," Zazie announced as she formed a crimson bow of energy, which cause most of them who doesn't know her to look at her in awe_. **"Kankahō Demon Bow,"**_ Zazie then unleashed a fury of powerful beams of energy towards the large legion of demons, decimating a lot of demons in impact.

Negi then extended his arms and pointed his index finger towards the demons, instantly darkness was slowly gathering in his two fingers as he chanted a very powerful spell. _"_**_(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, Darkness Gather in my Hand, Devour the Light that Stand Before You, Decimate my Enemy which Stands before me! Lotus Eclipse)."_ **Negi let out a screamed as he fired a beam of pure darkness, which covered any exposed light in its path into complete darkness. The attack range and the power behind the spell were remarkably massive as it completely annihilated roughly hundreds of demons while the explosion that the spell made took out roughly thousands of demons.

Negi's group and the teacher's jaw's were dropped to the ground, that was one hell of a spell, Eva on the other hand licked her lips; she would later force the boy to teach her that certain spell.

"Zazie-chan, that's the next spell I will teach you and after you're done with that spell, this will be the next." Negi said as a he crush two catalysts in his hands, creating a multi layer magical circle in front of him. _**"Initiate the contract for thirty seconds, (Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, Darkness Come and be My Shield, Lightning Strike and be my Blade, Wind Resonate and be my Herald, Infinite Lotus Eclipse)." **_Negi shouted as the magical circle suddenly let loose a barrage of Lotus Eclipse towards the Demons, cutting them down dramatically. Negi tried to keep his feet to the ground but the force behind the spell was slowly pushing him back, Zazie instantly notice and quickly helped him regains his footing to the ground, but even with that, the force was still pushing them back slowly. That fact was noticed by Takamichi as he effortlessly supported them, preventing them from being push back any further. After thirty seconds, the spell died down but the effect was very noticeable, the paths that the spell traveled were pitch black. And they were all damn sure that that spell cut the enemies forces down to size.

"Thanks," Negi and Zazie said as they stood up. Negi then threw a potion towards Eva. "If worst comes to worst, drink that potion master. It may either revived your full power in the span of three hours or it will break every bone in your body, I don't know I still hadn't tested the effectiveness of that potion" Negi said as he and Zazie jumped off the balcony and headed for battle. As They disappeared towards the battle field, leaving a very awestruck group of teachers and students.

"Negi-sensei is a monster." Misora commented as she hid behind the more experience mages "

Like father like son," Takahata commented as he charged at well, he has seven high level demons to kill.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE, DO AS WHAT NEGI-KUN INSTRUCTED YOU TO DO." The principal shouted as all the mages and fighters began to mobilize.

**_(Scene Change)_**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE DOES?" Chigusa asked in shock. She had just witnessed several beams of dark magic decimate roughly twenty percent of their forces.

"Fate-han will truly be delighted." Tsukuyomi said as she licked her lips. "I wonder if Fate-han will not mind if I borrow him for time to time, I could really use that cute body of his." Tsukuyomi added as she licked her lips with a perverted smirked.

"Sorry but his taken," A passive voiced said as someone appeared behind Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi smiled as she blocked a scythe strike that was meant for her head.

"Finally, I thought that I would have searched for you but it seems that you came to me, that makes my job a little more easier." Tsukuyomi commented with a small smile. As she glanced at her face, a sudden question pooped into her mind. "By the way, are you somehow related to Poyo Rainyday-san, you two look alike?"

Zazie raised an eyebrow at that question. "I see that my sister still has a knack for associating herself with mercenaries, a pity that she's wasting her life." Zazie commented as she suddenly grabbed Tsukuyomi by the throat. "Let's take this elsewhere; this place is too crowded for the kind of fight I intend." Zazie stated darkly as she pushed her down to a certain location.

Chigusa on the other hand, were having similar problems. As that girl arrived, she was suddenly attacked by the same samurai girl that she met during her job in Kyoto and it seems that the samurai girl was really pissed at her because she was attacking her like there was no tomorrow. What's worst is the fact that she had brought reinforcement as the person behind her repelled every demon around them and every demon that she summoned was useless as she summoned some low-level golems.

If she would have known that she would face these kinds of opponents, she would have stayed in jail.

_**(Scene Change) **_

Zazie forcibly slammed Tsukuyomi's head to the ground, creating a small crater beneath her head. Tsukuyomi seems to not be affected by that attack as she jumped away from her. "My, my, my, you are as rough as your sister." Tsukuyomi commented as she took out her swords and readied herself to fight.

"Of course, we are twins and we fought some battles together but the difference between me and her is that I make sure that my opponents head will be impaled on a pike after I'm done with them." Zazie commented as she prepared for battle. "That and I don't let my words talk for me during battle; I let my scythe talk for me in a battle." And with that the two clash with each other.

Zazie dance around her as she tried to removed any limbs from her body while Tsukuyomi merely dodge and block, trying to find any holes for her to attack. She had seen this battle style once before and knew that trying to exchange blows with her is suicidal, that and if she got herself caught in those waltz, she be slice up to shreds.

"I see that you fought my sister before; if you managed to survive her, don't expect to survive me." Zazie commented as she pushed Tsukuyomi backwards. **_"Seventh Dance of the Thirteen Waltz, Tulido Rosales."_** With those words the vicinity was suddenly surrounded with black roses.

"This technique again, looks like you are far deadlier opponents than your sister." Tsukuyomi commented as she smirked dementedly.

**_(Their full fight will be written full next chapter, for now let's see how the others are fairing)._**

_**(Scene Change)**_

Takahata merely frown as he fought two high-level demons, he could have easily destroy them but his mind was wondering why they were suddenly attack by demons in this magnitude. In his days in Mahora, they were never attack by this much demon, sure they were attack by one or two but they could easily be dealt with, but this much is just insane.

'_I need to finish this, I can't let Negi-kun lead the attack, and if he dies Nagi will surely have my head.' _Takahata thought with a small smiled as he glanced at the two demons. 

**"Come on human, are you just going to dodge, pitiful."** One of the demons taunted as it fired an energy blast towards Takahata.

Takahata merely smirked as he deflected that beam towards the demon in his right, causing the demon to be momentarily stunned before unleashing a fist packed with Kankahō towards the demon, crushing its head easily. He then turned his attention towards the demon on his right and unleash another fist towards its chest, blowing it off completely. "Now that's done, I think I should see what the others are doing." Takahata commented as he glanced at his other companions.

**"Stay still you bitch." **A demon shout in frustration as it tried to hit Kuzunoha-sensei with one of its sharp tentacles.

"Are you sure that you are a high level demon, if you are then you are weak." Kuzunoha-sensei taunted as she cut off one of its tentacle, causing the demon to groan in pain.

**"You're going to pay for that bitch."** The demon hissed as its send all of its tentacles towards Kuzunoha-sensei.

She merely smiled at the opportunity to end this. "Negi-kun said I should end this as soon as possible." Kuzunoha-sensei mumbled as she prepared her blade. **"Ougi, Kyokudai Raimeiken," **Instantly all the tentacles that demon was using for his attack were instantly cut down, much to his complete pain but it didn't have time to screamed in pain as it was suddenly cut in half.

"Done," Kuzunoha-sensei stated as the body of the demon fell to the ground.

Kotarou was having the time of his life; he was currently pounding a high-level demon to the ground with much glee. It's seems that all of that training was useful after all. "Come on, is that all high level demon like you could give, if so then this is barely a challenged." Kotarou exclaimed as threw the demon that he was fighting to the ocean.

The demon instantly emerged from the ocean and glared at Kotarou. **"HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE A HALF-BREED LIKE YOU LAY A HAND ON ME."** The demons shouted as it's chest suddenly explode when a hand was suddenly impaled on it.

"I'm maybe a half-breed, but I'm the half-breed who had just kicked your ass."Kotarou exclaimed as he split the demons body in half.

"You are annoying for a human." A demon exclaimed as it deflected a clone that was from made from Kaede. The demon was quite annoyed as the clones dance around it and no matter how it destroys a clone, three more comes out of nowhere. **"Show yourself you cowards."** The demon snarled in annoyance as it destroys another one of her clones.

"Sorry demon-dono, this is just the way I fight." Kaede reasoned as she threw a very large shuriken towards the demon. The demon merely caught the shuriken and broke it with ease.

**"Do you think I'm that easy?"** The demon hissed as suddenly clones of Kaede suddenly surround the demon, each of them were holding large shurikens.

_**"Kaede ninpou; Guillotine Cyclone."**_ Kaede whispered as the clones that surround the demon suddenly spun around, creating a makeshift tornado which crash onto the demon in a flash. As they crash onto them, the demon was suddenly ripped into pieces. "Now that's done, I wonder what the rest are doing." Kaede wondered as she glanced at were the weak demons are gathering, the sight of dancing lightning and wind met her sights.

**_(Scene Change)_**

"This is insane." Asuna said as she exorcised another demon that came towards her, which was replace by another three demon. Asuna sighed as she hit the three of them with a fist load of Kakan, pushing them away from her.

"There's got to be an end to this." Asuna exclaimed in frustration as she swung her Harisen around, exorcising every demon it hits.

"Stop complaining Asuna-san." The cold voiced of Chachamaru stated as she fire a barraged of laser towards the demons, obliterating everything her lasers hits.

"Yeah stopped complaining, this is kind of fun." Ku Fei said as she plowed down the demon in front of her with her Kung Fu and with her ki enhanced punches.

"Easy for you two to say," Asuna exclaimed as the three of them stand side by side. "This demons seems to be endless." Asuna stated as she exorcised another demon.

"They have an end Asuna-san but the fact that we are limited is making them look like they are endless." Chachamaru exclaimed as she fired a barraged of bullets towards the demon army.

"But still were holding out because of Negi-bouzu." Ku Fei stated as she took another ten with her heavy punches.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuna asked as she glanced around for Negi. Her search was answered when she saw a beam of lightning that wiped out everything on its path.

Negi's movement was completely blurred for the low level demons as he effortlessly cut them down. With each swing of his staff or his sword, he was eliminating demons from left to right and the fact that his limiter is out means that he could use some of his hard hitting spells, which eliminated a dozen to hundreds of demons. He didn't even have to worry about wasting any of his magical energy because every hit of his spells connected and that he has a lot of catalysts with him which means that he could do this all day. Negi sensing that one of his comrade was taken out yet again, decided to use those spells he has in reserved.

_"**(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, Wrath of Lightning let thy be my Eyes, Strike the Weak and Let them Perish at your Sight, Let your Benevolent Mercy be their Last! Eye of the Storm)." **_As Negi finish the incantation, a storm cloud suddenly appeared above him, firing random lighting blast at random demons, frying them as they got hit with a very powerful lightning bolts. But sadly for them, he was not done yet. ****

**_"(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, Huntress of the Wind guide my senses, Let your Storm Form on the Surface of my Hands, Let thy Hunt With the Force of a God! Cyclonical Severing Arrow)." _** Negi then unleashed a very potent and condensed tornado, which is shaped in to an arrow, towards the demons in front of him. The result was instantaneous, every demons that got hit by the cyclone arrow got shredded in a moments noticed and those near them got sucked into the cyclone, ripping them to shreds in an instant. Sadly for them, he was still not done as he took out a catalysts from his pocket. ****

**_"(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, Let The Darkness surround my Path, Oblivion of Darkness Eliminate my Foe, Divide yourself to Devour thy Enemy, Seal them in Endless Abyss! Midnight Nova)."_** A black hole suddenly appeared above Negi, devouring every demon near him. As the demons were devoured by the black hole, their bodies were crush in a matter of seconds.

After the onslaught of those powerful and heavy hitting spells, Negi feel to the ground panting heavily as the demons that surround him within a hundred yard radius were wiped out in the face of existence. And the fact that he did that task with three explosive spells caused everyone to look at him in shock and awe. "Next time, I'll be using a catalyst for those three; those spells cause me half of what I have." Negi mumbled as he struggled to regain his breath, he was not at his limits but he was tired as hell.

"Your amazing Negi-kun," Takahata said as he punched the demon that was approaching the vulnerable Negi.

Negi merely chuckled as he struggled to get stand up. "Don't say that, those three spells were experimental, this is the first time I've used them, and I'm surprised that it didn't blow right on my face." Negi commented tiredly.

Takahata's eyes widen at that, if those insane spells were just experimental, then he was beginning to wondered what kind of spells he had developed and finish. _'You are the complete opposite to your father Negi-kun, he can cast any spell that is given to him, and you on the other can create a spell out of nothing, amazing. This is the child of Nagi and Arika, this is the last prince of Ostia.' _Takahata thought with a smile.

"Let's get this over with, Takahata-san." Negi said as he readied himself to battle again.

_(Scene Change)_

"Amazing, I know that Negi-sensei is powerful but I never thought that he is that powerful." Chisame stated in awe as she and the library duo surrounds Konoka as she healed another teacher.

"I never thought that sensei could cast those spells. Those spells are absolutely lethal." Yue commented as she eyed the battle. The entire coast was now completely rid of demons but more demons are still charging towards them.

"So my assumption is correct." Eva mumbled as she watched the battle, more specifically her apprenticed. "With three spells, with only three spells, he managed to cut the attacking forced in half, not bad." Eva mumbled proudly.

"So his strong point is development, very rare mages could have that kind of strong point." The principal commented as he effortlessly took down any demons that had pass Negi and the other mages. "I could use a little help here, Eva-chan."

"Are you telling me that I should drink the potion that the brat gave me, are you crazy, I do not want to gamble with a potion that is not even tested yet. Plus, the boyo said that I should only drink this if worst comes to worst and as far as I could see, the worst has not yet come to worst." Eva reasoned as she merely watched the battle that was taking place before her.

The principal sighed as she watched Mana shoot down demons after demons with the magic rifle that Negi had given to her. She seems to be enjoying herself with her new toy. Glancing at his Granddaughter, he could easily detect that she was already exhausted; she had healed a lot of injuries during this fight. The principal then glanced down only to see that Negi and Takahata were slowly being overwhelmed with the sheer numbers that demon legion possesses. If worst comes to worst, he will have to end to join the battle, he just wished that the damaged that he will make will be minimum.

_**(Scene Change) **_

Neig growled as he and Takahata fend of countless demons, this isn't going well. As he gazed at the battle field, he noticed that the only people there were his friends and they were slowly being overwhelmed as well. He also noticed that Setsuna and Zazie were not there, that also mean that their enemies were tougher than he first expected. Negi growled in frustration as he killed another demon and three more suddenly pops out.

_'That is it, Zazie is going to chew my head for this later but this is the only way, most of the magical teachers are out and if I don't do this, my friends are going to get killed.' _Negi thought as he gazed at the full moon above him, it was perfect.

"Takahata-san," Negi called as Takahata looked at Negi in worry. "Watch my back for just a minute, just a single minute, after that minute, take my students and get out of here, run as far as you can because I can't guarantee that I won't hit any of you with this spell." Negi told him and before Takahata could ask why, Negi suddenly back away from him and created a magical circle around him which repel everyone around him, including him.

"Negi-kun," Takahata shouted as he suddenly was hit by a demo. Takahata growled before killing the said demon with a single blow. He then glanced at everyone in the vicinity to see that the only teacher there was him and Kuzunoha-sensei and the rest was Negi's student, it seems that Mahora had really stumble so low to only have the students be protecting the school. Takahata shook his head as he redouble his effort, he just have to protect Negi-kun for a minute, that would be easy for him.

**_(Scene Change)_**

"I see now why you survive my sister, you are quite formidable." Zazie commented as she and Tsukuyomi stared each other down. The two of them had been trading blows and it was slowly taking its toll on the two of them. The two of them were covered with slash marks all over their body, they were light but it still hurt. Small streaks of blood was also on their respective cloths.

"You are better than your sister, by this point she would have use a magic spell to deflect me but you, you managed to fight me with that scythe of yours in a standstill, something that your sister could not have." Tsukuyomi commented with a sadistic smirked.

"This is how I fight, if my opponent is fighting me with a sword, I will fight him/her with a scythe, there is no reason for me to use magic if my opponent is not using magic." Zazie commented as she went into another stance. Tsukuyomi smirked got even wider as she enjoyed their fight, she may be holding back quite a bit but this fight was truly enjoyable.

They were about to attack but a sudden pillar of light and energy distracted them. The two of them looked at the source of that power surged and their eyes widen in different reason, Tsukuyomi because this was the first time she felt that kind of power surged and Zazie's eyes merely widen in fear because she knows what the implication of this.

"I wonder what those mages are planning." Tsukuyomi completely oblivious to what Zazie will do next. ****

**_"( Silens Templum Specialis of Crimen Princeps, Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired, Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear)" _**Tsukuyomi heard as she was suddenly blasted by a very power spell, injuring her a bit.

"Sorry for that, I don't have time to play around, not that his about to use that spell." Zazie stated as she suddenly flew off towards the source of the light.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"What the hell is that?" Haruna asked as she gazed at the light in awe.

"I don't know but we should hurry up and helped them." Setsuna stated as she held an unconscious and injured Chigusa in her arms. "

Yeah, never thought that this girl will give us a fight." Haruna mumbled as she gazed at the unconscious form of their enemy. Even when she was outnumber, she put up a good fight but she was still defeated, evident to the fact that she was covered with a lot of cuts and bruises and blood was also pouring down her shoulder.

"Haruna-san, Setsuna-san run," They heard Zazie said as she flew pass them.

"Was that Zazie?" Haruna asked as she watched Zazie fly pass them.

"Haruna, Setsuna, get that girl and go to the rest and run as far as you can, if sensei is going to use that spell then we could consider everything within a miles radius to be a crater." Zazie yelled in horror as she sped up towards the source of the light.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"How are you fairing Ku Fei-dono?" Kaede asked as she gazed at her Kung Fu fighting friend. Negi's group and Takahata were surrounding the magic circle that surround Negi, protecting it with their lives.

"Not good aru, so tired," Ku Fei commented between her breaths. "Yeah me too, I've use my last kunai and shuriken." Kaede commented wearily.

"I'm also down to my last missile; my energy is low so I cannot fire any more lasers." Chachamaru stated as she glanced at the remaining demons, which were probably still be millions.

"Damn, we were not prepare for this kind of fight." Takahata commented with a frown.

"Yeah, with the exception of you and this swordswoman, most of you guys suck." Kotarou stated, his entire body was covered with bruises.

"I apologizes that we have t depend to all of you again, it seems that our strength is not enough." Kuzunoha-sensei apologizes to the incompetence of the faculty. "Still we got to hold them until whatever Negi is planning is done." Asuna commented as she was about to attack but was stopped when the barrier surround Negi suddenly exploded, causing a pillar of tremendous energy to explode and shot towards the sky, clearing the clouds above them, showing only the stars and the full moon.

**_"(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, Goddess of the Moon Bless my Soul, Let your Power Flow through my Body, Let thy be your Vessel, I offer thy Wind, Lightning, and Darkness as your Bridge, Let your Moonlight be my Sword and your Radiance be my Shield! Sonata of the Moonlight Goddess)."_** Everyone heard in the vicinity echoed as a powerful energy surged through the sky. The light also caused the demons to back away from the group and watched helplessly as they watched their maker take its final form

_**(Scene Change) **_

"What in the blue hell is that?" A random teacher said as he cover his eyes to protect it from the intense light.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it is releasing a very potent and very heavy magical pressure, heck the pressure that it's letting out is very intense" Professor Akashi commented as he felt the pressure even if he was far from the source.

"No way, the boy can't have possibly created a spell like this." Eva said, her eyes widen in shock as she gazed at her apprenticed. "Impossible, using that as the basis and the power source for a spell is impossible and unheard off." Eva mumbled in shock and awe, for the first time, if this spell actually worked, the brat would have impressed her for the first time.

"He really is your son, Nagi, Arika." The principal commented after feeling the amount of magic energy that Negi's spell was generating.

_**(Scene Change) **_

Zazie, Setsuna, with Chigusa on her shoulder, and Haruna arrived in the vicinity, while cleaving the demons in front of them at their wake. As they landed beside the group, they now could see the silvery blue light that shot out towards the dark sky, slowly dying down but they could still feel the tremendous magical pressured that it had produced, it was enough to suffocate anybody or anything that has no magical energy within them.

"What is that?" Haruna asked in awe as she gazed at the beautiful light. "

We have no idea but I think its part of Negi-sensei's spell." Kaede exclaimed in awed, not even looking away from the magnificent light in front of her.

"What kind of spell will make Negi-sensei generate this much magical energy?" Setsuna asked practically no one as Zazie suddenly approached the light.

"Sensei, I'm here, we could end this together, the two of us combine will be enough for this, you don't have to resort to this spell, you know that this damn spell is not yet done and you know damn well the consequence of using this spell." Zazie yelled as she gazed at the light with an extremely worried expression. The group was confused at those words and very curious as well, what did she mean that this spell was not yet done. Add to the fact that her face portrays extreme worry and dismay added to their fears.

Their question was answered by a very deep voice. ****

**_"Sorry Zazie-chan, but that is no longer an option." _**A deep yet familiar voice said as hand suddenly reach out and began caressing Zazie's face gently at the same time, the light completely died down. As the light die down, what the group saw caused their eyes to widen. The person who emerged from the light was Negi but at the same time it was not Negi.

It was Negi, the fifteen year old Negi that they saw when he was using those age deceiving pills, the only difference was that his hair was longer, reaching down to his waist and it was no longer color red instead it was shinning silver and his eyes change from brown to pale blue. His suit was exchange with an elegant silver and blue robe. His face was neutral and cold, like he was concealing something. But the most noticeable thing about him was the fact that his entire body was covered and emitting a benevolent silvery blue energy. ****

**_"Zazie-chan, please escort everyone away from here, I'll end this in an instant." _**Negi said in a cold tone as he gently caressed her face. Zazie eyes started shedding some tears as she saw that the spell was already activated. "Don't do this sensei, you know what effect this spell will do to you, I know you're feeling the side effect as we speak, please don't do this." Zazie begged in a very desperate tone. Negi merely shook his head as he kissed her forehead before walking passed her. "

**_Zazie-chan, escort them away from me, this will be over in an instant and after this, I'm yours for the whole day the moment I wake up." _**Negi exclaimed as he glanced at the remaining demons, he was currently emitting incredible energy, so much that the demons were backing away from him.

This will truly end in an instant.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN DONE…I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER…..BY THE WAY PLEASE COMMENT ABOUT THE SPELLS THAT I WROTE…SPECIALLY THE LAST ONE…..YOU GUYS COULD GUESS WHERE I GOT THE INSPIRATION FOR THAT SPELL….COMMENT ABOUT THE FIGHT SCENE AS WELL…. TELL NEXT TIME…..SORRY IF MOST OF THE WORDS ARE BOLD...THEY WERE BOLD WHEN I UPLOADED IT AND I CAN'T UNDO IT...SORRY...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**SECRETS: THE SILENT SANCTUARY**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT: SONATA OF THE MOONLIGHT GODDESS PART 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS/TELEPATHY COMMUNICATION_

**BOLD: DEMONS TALKING**

_**BOLD/ITALIC: (INCANTATIONS)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Negi eyes shined brightly as he walked pass his stun friends, he knows that he will have to explain later but for now, he has other things to worry about. He gazed at the demons passively, feeling the side effect of the spell finally kicking in but he has to endure it for just a minute, it will end at that time span.

As he walked pass everyone, Asuna spoke. "What are you planning, Negi?" Asuna asked as she gazed at the transform Negi.

Negi merely looked at her with his cold blue eyes, actually making Asuna flinch_**. "Go, run, don't get near me, I will settle this myself. If possible run as far as two miles away from me, I can only suppress the spells that I will execute in a mile radius so two miles is a safe distance."**_ Negi instructed as he looked away from them one more time.

"Wait a minute mister," Asuna said as she was about to approached Negi, she cannot let Negi finished this off by himself with the use of a spell that she has never seen him do before before. Before she could even get near him, a firm gripped suddenly stopped her movements, as she looked over her shoulder, she could see that the person who stopped her advanced was Zazie, a crying Zazie.

"_**Zazie please take them away from me and run."**_ Negi exclaimed as he suddenly floated slowly towards the sky.

Zazie watched Negi flew towards the sky, tears still flowing down her eyes, why does he always has to resort to extremes to protect them. With much sadness, she suddenly summoned a portal below them, slowly devouring them. "Let us go, Negi-sensei does not want nor need our assistance." Zazie told them in a very sad tone.

"THE HELL WITH THAT," Asuna shouted as she struggled with Zazie's gripped. "How in the hell could Negi take out this much demons in an instant, he's good but not that good." Asuna exclaimed in anger and in worry.

"And you don't understand the magnitude of that spell that he is using." Zazie retorted sadly. "That spell that he is using right now is probably the strongest spell ever made in this generation; he is nearly unstoppable while using that spell." Zazie explained knowingly.

"But it still doesn't explain why he doesn't need our help; he is up against a million demons." Asuna countered which caused Zazie to pin her down to the ground with her scythe in frustration.

"You should really see reason and logic, Asuna-san. Can you not feel the power overflowing from him? If we stay here, we will find the wrath of the moon upon us, he will not hold back, he doesn't know how to hold back while he's under the effect of that spell. If we stay here, the chances of us getting hit by his attacks are so large that you should have just stabbed yourself to death." Zazie exclaimed as Asuna glared at her.

"And what do you suggest; we lift him to deal with these demons. They are still thousands of them left." Asuna said as Zazie restrained herself from killing the nuisance in front of her right there and then.

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, YOU STUBID IDIOT, YOU THINK HE NEEDS YOU FOR EVERY DECISION HE MAKES OR FOR EVERY BATTLE THAT HE HAS TO FIGHT, I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, HE DOESN'T. HE'S NOT A BRAT THAT YOU THINK HE IS, HE DOESN'T NEED YOU FOR EVERYTHING HE DOES, HE IS MORE OF MAN THA MOST MEN IN THIS WORLD AND HE HAS THE POWER TO BACK IT UP." Zazie yelled as she tried to contain the killing intent that she was emitting, which was slowly suffocating Asuna.

Zazie took a deep breath as she glanced at everyone. "Trust me when I say this, this will end in an instant. Negi-sensei just need two to three spell to end this that I assure you." Zazie stated as the portal devoured them completely. "The only think we could do is to prepare for the worst." Zazie added with a solemn tone.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Negi smiled passively as he can no longer felt the presence of his partners, it was good, it meant that he could end this right here, right now, with one spell. He then noticed that the demons had now snapped out from shock and was now charging towards the plaza while the demons that could fly were approaching him, it was perfect. This way, he could end it with only minimal damage.

"_**The pain is more severe than I first thought; it's time for me to end this."**_ Negi mumbled as he suddenly summoned a sword out of nowhere. He then pointed the sword upside down, the blade pointing at the ground while the hilt was pointing at the sky.

"_**Moonlight Sonata, First Verse, Eclipse."**_ Negi mumbled as the blade suddenly turned into a massive silvery light that shot towards the demons, cleaving everything it touches while cutting the heavens above it and the ground beneath it.

Negi seeing the damaged that his attack inflicted, dove down towards the demons. The demons were disoriented because of the attack, giving Negi the opportunity to attack demons freely, without any of them trying to block him. He instantly delivered a couple of punches, each punch pack with so much power that it was enough to kill several demons at impact.

Negi, seeing that the demons were getting back to their senses, flew up to the sky and once again summoned another sword, this time the blade was facing the moon above him. _**"Moonlight Sonata, Twenty First Verse, Lucent Discretion." **_Negi whispered as he shot the sword towards the moon. The moon seems to absorb the blade, making a ripple effect in the sky, similar to how the water reacts to a rock when it's thrown at it. Negi then made a simple gesture with his hands, and instantly, countless starts were suddenly falling from the sky down towards the demons, as the stars hit the demons, it exploded, creating a ten feet crater at its wake while burning the demons that the stars hit in the process.

Negi seeing that the demons were now cut down in half, decided to give the finishing blow. "_**Moonlight Sonata, Ninety First Verse, Ultimate Requiem of the Moonlight Goddess: First Edition."**_ Negi shouted as the sky turned completely silvery blue. That was the last thing that the demons saw as the surviving demons were enveloped by the silver light, devouring them to their deaths.

As the silvery blue light died down, there were no more demons left standing, not even their corpse could be found. In front of Negi were merely a destroyed and a ruin beach which had several large craters. It was wiped out of the map

Negi smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling the side effect of the spell taking over his body, pain exploding in every inch of his body. It only took a moment for him to lose consciousness because of the excruciating pain that every inch of his body was enduring.

"_**Please catch me, Zazie-chan."**_ Negi whispered as a smile crept on his face as he slowly feel to the earth below.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The crowd of teacher gasped at the three spells that he had just execute, he had wiped out more than a million demons with three spells and it seems that those spell were very destructive. The once sandy beach that stood in front of the plaza was wiped out, the ocean that surrounded the beach was push backwards, creating a very steep low tide (his using the moon ladies and gentlemen), and because of the power of those three spells, not even the corps of any single demons were left or visible. Some of the most experience mages calculated that the damaged was roughly a mile away, something that unnerved those who were watching, the magnitude of those spells should have reach farther than a mile. That also means that he was containing the full extent of those spell, that reason alone was enough to caused shiver down their spines.

"Amazing, I never thought that it was possible." The dean said in awe as he watched the silvery blue sky turned back to normal.

"I know, I know that you could use it as a power source but I never thought, even in my wildest dreams, that it could be used as a weapon." Eva said in awed as well, she can't believe that her apprenticed had just did the impossible, using one of the most powerful magical source in the magical world as a weapon is a feat that not even the Thousand Master's was capable off.

"It's not even half way completed." Zazie stated as she prepared herself as she watch Negi cautiously.

That instantly caught the attention of everyone there, what does she m. "What do you mean it's not yet even half way complete?" Chisame asked as she glanced at Zazie curiously.

Zazie didn't even bother to answer her as she suddenly readied to lunch herself towards Negi. "Prepare a hospital room for Negi-sensei; he will be there for at least two weeks." Zazie stated as she rocketed her way towards Negi.

"WAIT, WHAT?" Asuna exclaimed as their eyes followed Zazie, their eyes instantly widen in fear and horror when they saw Negi falling down to ground, the silver energy that covered his body was slowly shattering, his body reverting back to his ten-year old form.

Zazie, with all the speed that she could muster, dashed towards her fallen lover. She knew that she could saved him from falling even with her slowest speed but the pain the he was suffering right now must be so excruciating and so severe that she can't even imagine the pain he was force to endure because he had to save their lives.

'_I should have execute that swordswoman quicker, damn it.'_ Zazie berated herself as she caught Negi in her arms. She instantly embraced his prone body as tears fell down from his eyes.

"Don't cry," Negi whispered as he barely open his eyes, feeling severe pain exploding in his body. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry that I disobey you, I'm so sorry that I use this unfinished spell." Negi apologized, feeling incredible pain with each word he was saying.

"Don't speak Negi, don't speak, the pain must be very excruciating so please, just conserved your energy." Zazie begged as she tightened her grip onto his body.

"Don't mind me love," Negi groaned as his body suddenly pulsed with incredible pain. "Thank you for catching me, I love you and I'm so sorry that I'm so weak to resort to use that spell." Negi whispered passionately as his eyes glowed bright silver before his chest exploded, splattering some blood all over her before collapsing

Zazie closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall as she could feel Negi's breathing becoming shallow, his heartbeat gradually getting slower, his eyes were wide open but they were hallow like the dead, and his body was motionless. Zazie open her eyes as tears suddenly fell from her eyes to his cheeks to the ground as she effortlessly picked up his prone body. She knows that he was still alive but seeing him this hurt, almost in death doors, breaks her heart.

Zazie carried Negi's body bridal style (awkward) and held his prone body tenderly, his blood staining her robes but she didn't care, he was severely hurt because of her inability to finish her opponent and the inability of most of the staff to assist him in the fight. It was their fault that he was force to use a double-edge spell like this.

Zazie eyes darken instantly which was covered by her white hair as she reached the platform, where all the people was waiting. Eyes widen and tears fell as they all gasped at the state that Negi was in, his entire body was covered in blood, his eyes were dead, his body was unmoving. Negi's state was similar to a dead body, and hell some of them thought that he was already dead.

"Anyone who could still breathe, cover the damage and fix the plaza before tomorrow. Use whatever illusions any of you mage could conjure to cover this place temporarily and use every magic you guys have remaining to fix this place before any mortal see the damage." Zazie instructed in a hollow tone as her surrounding suddenly shattered like a broken mirror. "By the way, I dispel the illusion that covered this entire place so all of you are on your own."

Zazie was about to dash towards her room so that she could heal her Negi but a voice suddenly echoed in the air. "We need to rest, probably all of us are injured." A teacher said as Zazie finally snapped her eyes glowing brightly.

"_**WHAT I DEMANDED IN NON-DEBATABLE!" **_Zazie snapped, in a demonic tone, her killing intent finally full blown. Her killing intent was enough to suffocate the weak mages and most of Negi's partners. _**"NEGI-SENSEI HAD JUST USED EVERY OUNCE OF HIS MAGIC AND USE A DOUBLE-EDGE SPELL TO SAVE ALL OF YOU BECAUSE YOU MAGES GOT TAKEN OUT EARLY IN THE FIGHT, YOU WORTHLESS FOOLS, THE LEAST ALL OF YOU CAN DO IS TO FIX THE DAMAGE HE CAUSE TO SAVE ALL OF US BECAUSE IF ANY HUMANS SEE THIS, NEGI-SENSEI WILL BE BLAME AND I DON'T HAVE TO REMIND YOU WHAT HIS PUNISHMENT WILL BE."**_Zazie snarled as a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her killer intent to vanish.

The Dean glared at most of the mage teacher that he was so proud off, his eyes filled with disappointment. "We had let a ten-year old fight and protect Mahora twice now; we should all be ashamed of ourselves because we should have been strong enough to protect it and not to depend on someone so young." The dean stated his voice lacing with power. "So do what the girl said and fix the damage, we owe it to Negi-sensei to fix the damage that he cause, the very same damaged that he cause to save us all so I suggest you all do what Zazie-chan said before I decided to replace each and every single one of you." The dean exclaimed with a very sharp tone. The mages that surrounded the dean instantly paled as they all began to mobilize to fix the destroyed plaza.

Zazie watched as the useless mages, to her at least, started fixing the plaza before glancing at the Dean. "Thank you," Zazie exclaimed in appreciation.

The dean merely smiled at her as he glanced at Takahata. "Takahata-san please escorts Zazie-chan and the rest of Negi's partners to the hospital wing, Negi sensei-requires treatment." The Dean stated as Takahata nodded, his face was unreadable.

"I'll take Negi-kun now, Zazie-chan." Takahata said as he tried to take Negi away from Zazie but Zazie merely avoided him.

"Just lead the way," Zazie stated in a sullen tone as she motioned for Takahata to show her where the hospital for mages are.

Takahata nodded and didn't protest as he saw the protectiveness in her eyes and merely dashed lead the group to the hospital.

_**(Scene Change)**_

After they had arrived in the private hospital, a private hospital just for the schools mages, Negi was instantly rush to the emergency room where he was getting treated while his partners, together with Evangeline, Chachamaru, Kotarou were waiting patiently for any update on their friend and, for most, the one they love. The atmosphere in the waiting room was intense, and that might be an understatement.

Zazie's expression was borderline murderous as no one tried to approach her for the fear of getting kill by Negi's only apprenticed, she was practically blaming herself for not being there for her lover.

Eva was unreadable but if you look hard enough, you could see some worry and fear for her student and she may not want to admit it, that person she love.

Nodoka and Yue had tears were falling down their eyes as Haruna comforted her two friends while supporting a very distraught Chisame, whom was crying her heart out.

Setsuna didn't even bother to hide her tears as she berated herself for not being at Negi's side and taking too long to defeat a worthless opponent.

Konoka was openly crying as she felt totally helpless, her powers were not able to heal Negi's wound as it was cause by a powerful magic that her magical powers cannot penetrate.

The warrior of the group, especially Ku Fie, were cursing themselves at letting Negi use a suicidal spell to save them, they should have been strong enough to support him.

Chachamaru was now showing emotion as fluids rapidly fell from her eyes, feeling depress at not being able to give enough support for Negi.

Asuna was taking this the hardest as she cried and sulk in the farthest corner of the room, finally seeing her weakness.

Eva took a deep breath as she glanced at Zazie. "Zazie-san, could you tell me what that spell boyo did to gain control over the powers of the moon?" Eva asked as she glanced at a very dishearten Zazie.

Zazie, seeing that it was useless to hide it anymore, explained to them Negi's most prized yet incomplete spell. "Sonata of the Moonlight Goddess," Zazie whispered in an audible yet depress tone. "It's,' Zazie sighed sadly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Its sensei's ultimate spell but it's still incomplete, it's barely complete to be exact."Zazie then looked at the ceiling, eyes filled with sorrow. "It's a spell that draws power to the most powerful and most potent magical entity in the known Magical World." Zazie exclaimed in the best tone she could use, trying her best not to lace her words with despair and failing miserably.

"That spells draws strength and power from the moon, right?" Eva stated as Zazie nodded.

"Yes, that's what sensei said to me but the full details about the spell is with sensei, he didn't told me anything more about the spell or the specifics of the spell but I know one thing, the drawbacks are lethal and severe for him." Zazie said as her expression became very miserable.

"Could you elaborate, I need to know the drawbacks because I might have an idea to actually lessen it." Eva asked as she, in a rare moment, put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Zazie expression instantly shifted to a very miserable and grim expression. "While under that spell, sensei will have access to incredible power like what you guys just saw but the drawbacks are quite severe." Zazie then took a deep breath before continuing. "While in that form, sensei has to endure pain and not just any other pain, imagine the most excruciating pain you had ever felt in your entire life multiply by a million each second, that is the pain that sensei has to endure while under the effect of that spell. After that spell is dispelled, sensei will be under extreme magical exhaustion while his body will take heavy amount of damaged, that is because using and holding that much power is still too dangerous for sensei because his body and magic hasn't mature yet you control or even wield that kind of power." Zazie exclaimed as the entire group absorb that information.

"That didn't help much but I think I could already tell the principles of the spell." Eva mumbled as Zazie shook her head.

"Sensei promised me," Zazie whispered, her voice shaking with despair. "He promised me that he will never use that spell until it was finish, he gave me his word." Zazie mumbled as the group looked at her helplessly. This was the first time they saw her like this, hopeless and fragile.

"I should have been there; the two of us would have been more than enough to wipe them all out. If I was there, then he might not have broken his word to me." Zazie stated as a hand a comforting had was suddenly put on her shoulder by Kaede.

"You were doing your job, the job that Negi-sensei gave you. You prevented a very strong opponent to enter fight, I think sensei was grateful for that so please, don't blame yourself." Kaede pleaded as she offered her a strained smile. "It was not your fault that Negi-sensei broke his words to you, it was ours. You are strong enough to fight by his side equally, we weren't. We depended on him so much, from strategy to the frontlines but we didn't have the ability to back him up." Kaede said as she shed some tears.

"Don't blame yourself; it was our fault why sensei is in this condition not yours. You did your task quite perfectly, we didn't. You didn't fail him, we did." Kaede stated in a soothing tone, each word hurting her pride as a warrior but she knew that it was true.

The group was silent at that as most of the group look down, Kaede was right. Zazie did her task perfectly while they failed to their task; they failed to support the general of the group.

"That might be true but we failed as well." Takahata exclaimed as he emerged from the emergency room. "We never expected an attack in this magnitude and we lacked the preparation." Takahata said in a mournful tone.

"You and Negi-kun were the only people prepared for an attack like this," Takahata said, feeling a bit disgraceful. "We depended to two kids with greater power than some of the teacher mage have; this is the most humiliating disgrace this school had ever had." Takahata exclaimed as he bowed in apology to Zazie.

The group was shocked at Takahata's gesture but Zazie merely ignored him. "I don't care about your apology; if you want to apologizes, then apologize to sensei because the school's incompetence doesn't mean anything to me." Zazie said coldly as she suddenly picked up her scythe. "The only thing I care about now if his Negi-sensei is okay, nothing more nothing less." Zazie exclaimed as Takahata nodded at her.

"He is heavily injured and he lost a lot of blood but nothing serious or life-threatening." Takahata said as the group let out a sigh of relief with the exception of Zazie.

"But he will be bed-ridden for at least two weeks, right?" Zazie asked knowingly as Takahata shook his head.

"A week, he will be bed-ridden for a week." Takahata answered as Zazie walked pass him. "I would suggest that you don't see him, Zazie-chan. The doctor said that Negi-kun needs rest." Takahata advice but Zazie merely kept on moving forward

"I'll go see the state of the person I love and don't stop me Takahata because if you do," Zazie gave Takahata a death-glare that actually caused a cold shudder down his spine. "Then I will kill you." Zazie exclaimed as she made her way towards Negi's room.

"I never thought that Zazie-chan is this frightening." Takahata exclaimed as the rest nodded they were still not used to her murderous Aura and threats.

"She must really love that brat," Evangeline mumbled as she followed her. "Come on morons; let's go see the brat and his condition." Evangeline exclaimed as the rest followed her to Negi's room.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Negi's group entered class in a very grim and sorrowful mood. Last night's war was still fresh in their mind and the state of Negi was still haunting him. He was covered in bandages as several medical devises was connected to him. His eyes were close and his body was unmoving, his breathing was a bit shallow. He, for the first time, looks so weak and so fragile. That sight haunted them for the rest of the night as they were force to return to their rooms by the overbearing doctor but Zazie merely stayed at Negi's side, clutching his hand with hers. The doctors were not thrilled but they could not pry Zazie away from Negi, hell they almost died when they attempted to remove her hand from his so they all decided to leave her be, to preserve their lives for a bit more years.

"Looks like Zazie-chan isn't here." Konoka commented, noting the absent of the acrobat.

"She must be with Negi right now, knowing her; she might not have left his side since last night." Asuna exclaimed in a knowing tone.

"She's one dedicated girl, I give her that." Haruna complimented as the opening bell rang.

"This would be interesting," Evangeline mumbled as Takahata entered their class instead of the usual ten-year old cutie.

"Takahata-sensei, where's Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked as Takahata looked grim all of the sudden. That expression didn't go well for the class.

'_Why me?'_ Takahata whined mentally as he took a couple of deep breaths, already bracing himself for some violent reaction. "Negi-kun can't be with you today, his will be bed-ridden for a week because he was assaulted last night by some _unknown_ assailants. He is currently heavily injured and his resting in the hospital as we speak." Takahata exclaimed.

Cue uncomfortable and deadly silence.

The class atmosphere in the classroom instantly became tense and dangerous at that news; it was so tense that it could be cut by a knife. The silence was silence which was like forever for Takahata as he hastily inch towards the door, he might have been powerful beyond imagination but he was not suicidal.

After that second of silence, the yelling start.

"IS SENSEI OKAY?"

"IS HIS INJURY SEVERE?"

"WHEN/ WHERE/ HOW DID IT HAPPEN?"

"WHO WERE THE PEOPLE THAT DID THAT TO SENSEI?"

"ARE THEY IN PRISON?"

"WHERE ARE THOSE PEOPLE SO I COULD MURDER THEM?" (Guess who said that).

Takahata winced at the question that were violently ask and he could swear that Eve was chuckling madly at the background, enjoying this as much as a psychotic and sadistic vampire could.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_**CHAPTER EIGHT DONE….SORRY IF IT'S A BIT SHORT…MY IDEA IS FOCUS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY….SORRY IF ZAZIE'S FIGHT ISN'T IN THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE TO RESHECDULE IT NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIT IT IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**REVIEW AND COMMENT…..**_


	9. Chapter 9

"_**SECRETS: THE SILENT SANCTUARY**_

_**CHAPTER NINE: THE LAST SOUL CALIBER**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS/TELEPATHY COMMUNICATION_

**BOLD: DEMONS TALKING**

_**BOLD/ITALIC: (INCANTATIONS)**_

_**

* * *

"**_Reports on the repairs on the world tree plaza. Is it finished yet?" The principal asked as he gazed at the mage teachers that surrounds him.

"We are not done yet sir, Negi-sensei really did a number on the surroundings of the plaza." One of the mage teachers answered carefully.

"That is understandable; the moon is a very potent and powerful magical energy." Professor Akashi exclaimed as he read a couple of documents. "The magical reading around the World Tree Plaza after Negi-sensei's onslaught is off the chart, even after three days after the attack, there is still some magical residue that's surrounds the plaza." Professor Akashi explained in mild-disbelief.

"Not to mention the magnitude of the attacks that Negi-sensei use three days ago." Kuzunoha said with a shiver. "It's still a wonder why the plaza is still standing after those spells." Kuzunoha stated causing the mages around her to nod.

"It is to be expected." Eva exclaimed in a bored yet interested tone. "With the exception of that brat, I haven't met any mage who has the ability to harness the energies of the moon and as all of you know, the moon is a very powerful and potent magical energy." Eva stated before chuckling darkly.

"In all my years, I never, ever thought of harnessing the energies of the moon and never thought that the effects would be that destructive." Eva stated in an amused manner. "Although, I need to lecture that brat about using an experimental spell, he's still hasn't regain consciousness and the damaged that he took physically is fatal to say the least." Eva mumbled to herself but it was still heard by everyone there.

"That reminds me, what's Negi-kun's status?" The principal asked with a mild worried tone as Takahata and Eva coughed a bit.

"Negi-kun is still unconscious but his condition is stable." Takahata exclaimed in a sullen tone."His wounds have healed and his magical energy had already recovered but he hasn't shown any signs of gaining consciousness any time soon." Takahata added with a sighed.

"In the bright side, Zazie-san had stayed by his side ever since." Eva added with a chuckled. "I actually felt a tinged of pity to those fools of a doctor that attempted to removed her from his side." Eva exclaimed as Takahata winced a bit.

"As well as I, I never thought that Zazie-san could throw such a hard punch." Takahata exclaimed as he clutch his ribs.

"I told you that you shouldn't force her to leave bozo's side but no, you didn't listen." Eva exclaimed with a snicker. "And look where you ended up, you ended up having three of your ribs broken by the little girl." Eve added with a chuckled.

All eyes suddenly turn towards Takahata as he laughed softly and he waved his hand dismissively. "It was my fault entirely, I shouldn't have asked her to leave Negi-kun's side." Takahata exclaimed with a small yet embarrass laughed. _'Although, she went a bit overboard,' _Takahata added in his thought as he felt his ribs ache a bit.

"Now that you mention Rainyday-san; did any of you notices how possessive she is with regards to Negi-sensei?" Gandolfini inquired curiously. "I mean yes, most of his partners are attracted to him but they are not as possessive and as overprotective as her." Gandolfini stated with a small frown.

"Now that you mention it, she is a bit clingy when she's guarding Negi-sensei." Professor Akashi mentioned causing Eva to laugh absurdly.

"I can't believe we are discussing the brat's relationship with his partners. How pitiful, the once fearsome faculty of Mahora Academy is reduced to a bunch of gossiping adults that depends on an overly powerful ten-year old to fight their battles." Eva laughed as she head towards the exit, ignoring the glares that were thrown towards her.

"Eva-chan, where are you going? We are not done yet." The principal added as he gazed at the powerful vampire. Eva merely gave him a demented smile as she opened the door.

"Firstly, I am not a faculty so I am not required to be here and I only attend this meeting because, without the brat, I've been rather bored in the past three days. Second, I'm going to visit my apprenticed and his apprentice." Eva said as she excited the room before slamming the door shut.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Zazie held Negi's hand tightly as she caresses Negi's hair tenderly. It has been three days since the fight with the demons, and Negi hadn't even move a muscle. Because of his current state, Zazie had stayed with him for the past three days, not leaving his side even for a moment. The doctors and even Takahata had practically force her to leave his side, assuring her that he would be okay in their care and she should rest but Zazie didn't even listen to them. In fact, people that attempted to remove her from Negi's side ended up with a broken arm, a busted nose, a broken leg, or a concussion, even Takahata suffered a crack rib or two when he tried to remove her from Negi's side. After that incident with Takahata and after she had caused several injuries to several nurses, they just decided to leave her alone, to prevent any more injuries or casualties. Hell, they even put a second bed in Negi's hospital room for her luxury and to avoid her wrath.

In the past three days, Negi's other partners had constantly visited him and often times stayed beside him overnight, together with Zazie. The only reason why they did not stayed beside Negi was the because the dean pleaded with them to help the Mage teachers scout the area in case of another attack, which they agreed begrudgingly, the only one who didn't agree was Zazie. When the Dean asked why, her simple answer was:

"_I am Negi-sensei's partner first and foremost and to be honest with you, I don't care if this place burns in hell, I only care about Negi-sensei and his well being. And because I am Negi-sensei's partner, I take orders from him, and not from you, regardless if he takes order from you." Zazie stated coolly._

The Dean and the rest of Negi's partners was taken back at those words before nodding in understanding, it seems that she only takes orders from Negi, it was unnerving but sweet, according to Eva. Evangeline admired that kind of loyalty and Zazie had earned Eva's respect because of that loyalty.

"Negi-sensei, love, please wake up." Zazie whispered in a tender voice.

"The brat will wake up in due time, little girl." Eva exclaimed as she appeared out of nowhere. Zazie didn't even spare her a glance as she clutched Negi's hand tightly. "You know girl, for a demon folk and even for a woman, you are way too possessive of him and the teachers are taking notice." Eva commented as she stood behind Zazie.

"With the exception of a very few individuals, I could kill anyone there with little to no problem." Zazie exclaimed with a sullen tone.

"I know you can and as much as that would be a sight to see and as much as I would enjoy seeing that, I suggest you hold your temper." Eva advised as she placed a hand over Zazie's shoulder. "You're too much of a hot and ill temper when it comes to him and as minimal as that is, that is still a weakness." Eva commented as Zazie finally spare Eva a passive glanced.

"And as much as I abhorred weakness that is the one weakness I'm willing to have." Zazie stated as she returned her gazed to Negi, completely missing the disappointed expression on Eva's face.

"No matter how strong a warrior is, he/she must have a weakness in order for him/her to maintain a bit of humanity." Eva stated with a semi-sarcastic tone. "I despised that saying but it does have some reasoning behind it. A perfect warrior will only become a killing-machine." Eva stated nonchalantly as she grabbed a chair and sat behind Zazie.

"So tell me, how and when did you two started interacting with each other?" Eva asked as she narrowed her eyes on her. "And don't give me that crap that you told those girls. I live long enough to know when a person is lying, no matter how passive or how stoic they deliver the lie." Eva stated as Zazie once again glanced at her but this time, with a cold glare which Eva match with narrow eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment as the room was flooded by mild killing intents that was being emitted by the two. Zazie was trying to scare off Eva but it seems it was to no avail, in fact, it seems that she was the one being overwhelmed by the mild killing intent that Eva was emitting, evident to the fact Zazie was sweating a bit. "Your KI would work against those girls and probably some weaker opponents but it has little to no effect against someone like me." Eva stated with a small smiled as she send a very condensed killing aura towards her, almost causing her to stumbled but it did caused her to clutch her throat because of the fact that she was suddenly out of breath.

'_Damn, the only time I lost my breath like this was when Negi-sensei blast me with his killing aura.'_ Zazie thought as she massaged her throat and regained her breath.

"Seriously Zazie-san, it will take you a few more years to overwhelm me with that kind of killing intent." Eva said with a smug tone before frowning at her. "You know, this is to convenient for the brat, I mean he got all his partners by mere chance, all of them by accidents, and all of them were only acquired because the situation demanded it. The only exception would be you." Eva exclaimed as Zazie narrowed her eyes on her.

"You made yourself practically invincible to the rest of your classmates, even I didn't notice you at first, but you made yourself visible to the boy and only to the boy. I don't know if that was your intent to begin with or it was only a spur of the moment but I don't care about that, the only thing I care about is why." Eva stated as she smirked at the stoic face of Zazie.

The room was silent for a moment as the tension between the two slowly rises. Zazie stared at Eva in a calculative manner while Eva merely looked at her with a smirk. After what seems like forever, Zazie sighed in defeat as she faced Negi's prone body once again.

"I never thought you would figure this out so soon." Zazie mumbled as Eva smirk in triumph.

"You're not the only who has her eyes on him all the time and you're not the only one who eyes her competition constantly." Eva stated nonchalantly as Zazie can't help but giggled at that before a frown graced her lips.

"Promise me first that whatever I would say right now will stay between you and me." Zazie stated in a sullen tone as she gazed at Eva with pleading eyes. "Negi-sensei had yet to know this and I want to tell him this when the times is right." Zazie explained desperately as Eva nodded, understanding the magnitude of those words.

Zazie sighed as she revealed a tattoo to Eva and at the sight of that tattoo, Eva's eyes almost budge.

"YOU'RE PART OF THE," Zazie quickly covered her mouth with her hand as she pointed a dagger to her neck.

"Yes I am but I have a good reason why I'm here." Zazie hissed as she summoned her scythe from nowhere. "Let me explain but please, be silent." Zazie requested as she pulled the dagger back to it's holster.

_**(Scene Change)**_

_**(In Negi's subconscious)**_

Negi flinch as he removed another chain that was wrapped around him; since he lost his consciousness, he decided to train in order to master his ultimate spell and he has been training none stop since then. His two spirits was a bit peeved about his relentless training but his darkness spirit merely look uninterested. Obscurum was merely interested in being used by his so called master unlike his two counter parts but he was a bit shock that his master would train this hard, he didn't care but he was a bit curious.

And after three days of none stop chain pulling, Obscurum decided to question his master, in order to pass of some time.

"_**Hey stupid master, what's up with the relentless training, this is so unlike you."**_Obscurum asked with a bored tone as he appeared in front of Negi while wearing a bored expression. _**"I mean, I'm use to seeing you train like there's no tomorrow but this, this is even beyond you." **_Obscurum added with zero interest in his voice.

Negi merely smiled at his darkness spirit, among his three spirits, he was his favorite. He was mostly rude and a jerk but he was also the spirit who always tells him the truth, boldly and straight to his face, something that he really appreciated. "I made her cry," Negi stated in a sullen tone as Obscurum merely look at him with a bored expression before laughing out loud.

"_**Goddamn it boy, you are really smitten with that demon girl."**_ Obscurum commented with a sadistic laughed causing Negi to chuckle, he was so sure that that laugh was the only laugh Obscurum knows. _**"Let me just ask a question, I mostly don't care about you as long as you use me but what the heck, what do you see in that girl, I mean you teach a class filled with girls that are physically beautiful but why did you choose her, you choose her among your thirty-one student that are all willing to throw themselves at you feet, but my question is why? Why her?"**_ Obscurum asked in a sadistic tone, for the first time, finding interest in his master's love life.

Negi chuckled as he forcefully pulled another chain off him, after three days of this; he was use to the pain. "To be honest with you, I don't know why I fell for her, I mean, you're right, I teach thirty-one beautiful girls, some of them admired me for reason I don't know but Zazie-chan, she was special." Negi said with a chuckle as he pulled another chain from him.

"_**Elaborate idiot, I'm a spirit not a human, therefore, I am not able to understand emotions."**_Obscurum spat but he couldn't contain the curiosity in his voice, this was the first and normal conversation that the two had since Negi materialized him.

Negi laughed a bit at that. "Well for starters, she's very anti-social but she's a good company, she's very smart but she prefers actions than words, she's also a gentle person but when it comes to a fight, she's like an unrestrained monster, she's timid and shy at times but she's very forwards when it comes to her affection, there are so many things I like about her and I unconsciously fell for her." Negi explained causing Obscurum to snort.

"_**I don't know anything about this love crap but come on brat, your ten, what do you know about that word."**_ Obscurum inquired, earning a gentle smile from Negi, a smile that he loathes so much.

"You right I don't know love but I'm pretty sure that Zazie-chan will teach me the meaning of that word in the future." Negi exclaimed as Obscurum almost blast him with a dark spell of his own creation.

"_**Give me a favor brat and don't smile that smile on me, I hate that smile of yours."**_ Obscurum threatened before letting out a sigh. _**"Is she more important to you than your father?"**_ Obscurum asked causing Negi's smile to falter for a moment before brightening a bit.

"Yes," Was Negi's simple answer as the chains that were bounding him to the ground were all ripped off from the sky and with a thud, the chains fell to ground. "She's more important to me than my father." Negi affirmed him as a black axe was pointed at him.

"_**If the time comes when you have to choose between her and finding your father, what would you choose?"**_ Obscurum asked, his voice lacking the sarcasm and the demonic that he always used when they talked with each other.

Negi smile as he glanced at Obscurum right in the eyes, his eyes burning with passion. "I would choose her." Negi exclaimed as the chains below him suddenly crumbled together to form a round sphere above Negi.

Obscurum snarled at him as he smashed his axe beside Negi._** "I don't like you but I'm giving that to you, the access to my Soul Caliber, use it well and get out of here, that demon-girl of yours has been crying none stop since you fainted." **_Obscurum sneered as he walked away from his master. _**"By the way, congrats, you could finally start the next step, I'm not saying I'm looking forward to it but damn, at least use my axe first before you try that stupid plan of yours"**_ Obscurum exclaimed, not even bothering to looked at Negi's smile before he disappeared, taking the giant axe with him.

After sensing that Negi was gone, Obscurum sighed as the two spirits he was force to live with appeared in front of him, both wearing identical grins, something that greatly annoyed him. _**"What I did just now means nothing. I still think the brat is worthless and I still don't care whether he dies or not, just as long as he use me."**_ Obscurum snarled as the two female spirits chuckled.

"_**Keep telling yourself that,"**_ The two said in unison causing him to snarled at the two, regretting the fact that he gave his axe to Negi.

"_**The brat,"**_ Obscurum muttered as he gazed at the spherical chains above him_**. "Oh well, at least he found someone more important to him than that asshole he calls a father." **_Obscurum exclaimed in a sullen tone as a low smirk graced his lips.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Eva stared at Zazie for a while as she finished retelling her story. "Does the brat know about you, about this little secret of yours?" Eva asked as she massaged her temple, finally feeling a bit frustrated at the girl in front of her.

"No not yet, I haven't told him yet because I'm not sure how he would react." Zazie exclaimed in a sullen tone.

"If he finds out about this, the odds are he'll be using that form to kill you." Eva commented before letting out a sighed. "Tell him, he has the right to know." Eva advised but Zazie merely look at her with a sad expression.

"I was hell bent on fulfilling my promise to the queen, my mission given to me by my clan, my duty to my queen but I didn't foresee falling for in love with him." Zazie said as she caressed Negi's hair tenderly. "I was trained by my clan to be the perfect assassin in order to protect the last prince yet Negi-sensei thought me things that none of them ever thought me. He taught me how to use magic, he taught me how to use my Youkai to such amazing extent but most importantly, he taught me how to be human and he taught me how to love." Zazie exclaimed in a tender voice as she gazed at Negi lovingly.

Eva sighed dejectedly as she placed a hand over her shoulder. "But regardless, this is a secret that the brat should know." Eva told her in a rather gentle manner.

"I'm too afraid of what his reaction would be if I told him." Zazie replied in a depress tone. "I'm too afraid that he would never look at me the same way after I tell him this secret." Zazie added sadly.

"Of course he wouldn't look at you the same way ever again." Eva told her in an exasperated tone. "You should have told him already, he has the right to know." Eva lectured as she gave Eva a cold look.

"Even if the secret involves his long, lost mother?" Zazie inquired carefully as Eva flinched a bit before narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"As much as I don't like it, yes he deserves to know." Eva exclaimed with a growl. "I can't believe that man, already having a wife even before we met." Eva muttered irritably as Zazie chuckled at her expression.

"Do not be insulted, Eva-sama, Arika-dono has the beauty that would put any goddess to shame." Zazie assured, causing Eva's eye to twitch violently.

"You are not helping." Eva whispered in an irritated tone as leaned closer towards her. "Tell me this, is she alive and if in a fight, would I win against her?" Eva asked in a silent whisper.

Zazie sighed as she leaned closer to her ear. "For your first question, even I don't know the answer to that, the second one on the other hand, even with your full strength and at your strongest form, I doubt if you would last ten minute against her." Zazie stated knowingly as Eva sighed a bit.

"I see," Eva said in a dangerous tone as she slowly made her way to the door. "I do hope that the wife of the thousand master is still I alive and I also hope that I could meet her someday." Eva whispered darkly as she exited Negi's hospital room.

'_Because I want to see why the thousand master choose her as his wife.'_ Eva thought darkly as she disappeared from the door.

Zazie sighed once again as he gazed at the still sleeping form of Negi. "Arika-dono of all the warriors that was loyal to you and at your disposal; why did you choose someone as young as me to protect this treasure that you call a son?" Zazie wondered as she rested her head over Negi's chest.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Negi's partners were sitting in the cafeteria with a depress and a solemn expression. The once cheerful and energetic group has been rather gloomy in the past three days for the simple reason that Negi has been bed-ridden because of the injuries he obtained during the fight three days ago and they were not the only people who were affected by thier, their energetic class has considerably calm down since Negi was hospitalized, especially Ayaka who has been in a war path. Because of the lie that Takahata told the class, Ayaka had practically tore the entire city in half in search of those who had attacked her precious sensei, much to the groups utter amusement and annoyance.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but I miss that brat." Asuna commented with a bored sighed as she rested her head on the table. "It's more fun when his around." Asuna added in a sullen tone.

"I know what you mean," Haruna said in a sighed as she put a hand over the shoulder of her two friends. "This two had been sulking for the past three days, their no fun right now." Haruna exclaimed dramatically at the lack of entertainment in the past three days.

Nodoka and Yue paid her no mind as they continue reading the books that was in their hands; the books were tomes that were related to the theory of basic magic. The reason why they were so focused was because they were only able to watch helplessly as Negi, the one they love, was force to use a suicidal spell that was so powerful that it actually left him in a coma and with a injured body to booth, and the fact that they were so helpless during the situation was eating them alive. The look of his lifeless body haunted them for the past three days and every time they visit, they could feel their heart ache at how lifeless he is.

'_I won't allow that to happen ever again.'_ The two thought in unison and in determination.

The group merely gazed at the two with a worry expression before sighing, among all of them, Nodoka and Yue took Negi's hospitalization the hardest, well Zazie was the person who really took it harder than the two combine but unlike her, they don't have anything to vent their frustration on (Zazie took her frustration on the doctors and nurses that attempted and failed to separate her from Negi).

Asuna and Haruna sighed again as they look at Konoka and Setsuna. "Hey Set-chan, what did you do to that girl we captured during the attack, Chigusa I think her name is?" Haruna asked out of boredom.

Setsuna smiled sadistically at that, a smile that she hid from her Ojou-sama. "Let's just say that she will now stay in the Kansai Magical Association Prison Cell, permanently." Setsuna stated with a sadistic tone, causing every in the table to shudder at what she did to the poor criminal.

"By the way, where are Chisame-chan and the rest?" Konoka asked as she gazed around. "I thought we're going shopping for the ball tomorrow." Konoka exclaimed as Asuna sighed a bit.

"Ku-Fei is out training with Kaede and Kotarou while Chisame is lockup in her room, doing God knows what." Asuna answered with a sighed.

"Kotarou-kun really took a hit on his pride after Negi-sensei's display of strength, didn't he?" Konoka inquired as Setsuna nodded.

"Kotarou-san thought that Negi-sensei and he are at the same level or that Negi-sensei's level is only slightly higher than his but after seeing sensei wiped out an armada of demons with three spells and after seeing the display of power that sensei showed during the fight, I think Kotarou-san is desperately trying to catch up to him." Setsuna concluded knowingly. "As for Kaede-san and Ku-Fei-san, they were with Negi-sensei during the fight and I think that like Zazie-san, they blame themselves for forcing sensei to use that double edge spell, so I think their training to get even stronger than they are right now." Setsuna added with an unreadable expression.

Asuna look sadden at that as she was, once again, reminded about their fight against those demons. "We really depended on Negi in that fight, didn't we?" Asuna exclaimed in disappointment as the group suddenly sighed in anguish.

"At least you guys were able to fight by his side." Nodoka commented sadly as she gazed the group with hallow eyes.

"Unlike us, who were only able to watch him fight in a safe distance, watching him get injured like that wasn't really a pleasant experience." Yue added sadly as she closed the book that she was reading, already done memorizing the book at heart.

"I know what you mean but could you guys imagine what Zazie-san is feeling right now?" Konoka inquired with a serious tone. "She is Negi-sensei's favorite and she seems to be rather close and intimate with him, could any of us comprehend what she is feeling right now." Konoka exclaimed as the group look solemn for a moment.

"Well basing it in her rather moody and temperamental behavior when it comes to those nurses and doctors that were tending Negi-sensei's injuries, I can deduce that she feels like shit right now." Haruna exclaimed as the group nodded at that.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Asuna commented in a rather convince tone causing Konoka to shook her head.

"She's probably the person who loves Negi-sensei the most; I think she must feel miserable right now." Konoka commented in a convincing tone as Yue and Nodoka glanced at her. "I mean come on guys, Zazie-san may be cold and stoic but she is very passionate when it comes to Negi-sensei and vice-versa." Konoka exclaimed as death glares from the two book worms were suddenly thrown her way but that statement instantly caused the group to wonder what the real relationship between Negi and Zazie is.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Tsukuyomi, the sadistic swordswoman and an all out lunatic, was not in a good mood, evident to the fact that the surrounding forest around her were reduced to shreds and the fact that the sadistic smile that was always plastered on her face was gone and was replaced by an angry and demented growled. She was cutting down everything that she set her eyes upon but her lust for blood was not satisfy, in fact, as she cut down the defenseless trees and rocks around her, her wanting for blood increases.

"Calm down," Fate calmly ordered as he approached his pissed off colleague. "We'll be discoverer if you continue destroying everything in sight." Fate exclaimed as he caught a sword strike that was meant to cut his head off.

"Fate-han, I want her, I want another shot to kill that clown." Tsukuyomi all but demanded which earned her a curious gazed from the stoic mage.

"If my memory serves me right, you were lucky to have survived that fight with his new partner." Fate commented as he summoned a thick block of earth to stop Tsukuyomi from taking his head off with her sword.

"She was lucky," Tsukuyomi snarled as an ominous aura was being emitted from her body.

"She outclassed you in every turn, remember." Fate exclaimed as Tsukuyomi growled as the fight where she had lost oh so beautifully flooded her head.

_**(Flashback)**_

"I see that you fought my sister before; if you managed to survive her, don't expect to survive me." Zazie commented as she pushed Tsukuyomi backwards. _**"Seventh Dance of the Thirteen Waltz, Tulido Rosales."**_ With those words the vicinity was suddenly surrounded with black roses.

"This technique again, looks like you are far deadlier opponents than your sister." Tsukuyomi commented as she smirked dementedly. She had already seen this attack which makes dodging the attack easier. She instantly jumped backwards in order to dodge three cyclones of rose petals that was heading towards her, which instantly created a large crater on impact to the ground.

"_**Zantetsusen**_," Tsukuyomi whispered as she swung her sword towards Zazie, sending a spiral like slash towards Zazie while she merely swung her scythe downward, causing a wall of rose petals to rise and block the attack with ease. Tsukuyomi's smiled grew even larger as she charge towards Zazie in an incredible speed.

Zazie didn't waste any time and block the attack with the handle of her scythe. "Again with this sword style, if I have a yen for every time I see Shinmei-ryu sword style in action, I would already be rich." Zazie commented airily as Tsukuyomi began throwing barrage of sword strikes towards Zazie.

Zazie, knowing the tactic that her opponent was using able to block most of the attacks and was able minimized the damaged but the strength and power behind Tsukuyomi's attack was still able to leave some scratch mark on her body thanks to the backlash of the blows. Tsukuyomi grin sadistically as she force Zazie backward with her blows. "Come on now, I thought I won't survive you." Tsukuyomi taunted as she prepared another one of her techniques.

"_**Messatsu Zankū Zanmasen**_," Tsukuyomi exclaimed loudly and was about to send a strong burst of ki towards her opponents but was stop when Zazie swung her scythe and diverted the blow elsewere, which in turn, startled Tsukuyomi.

"Again, your style is too predictable." Zazie stated as she knee Tsukuyomi to the gut, sending her a couple of feet away from her, creating enough distance for her to perform one of her kata. "_**Fourth Dance of the Thirteen Waltz, Nex Row Numerous (Death row number),**_" Zazie exclaimed as she suddenly rotate and charge towards her opponent.

" _**Hyakuretsu Ōkazan,"**_ Tsukuyumi mumbled as she drew with her sword, sending a shock wave to the ground. She use the shockwave to dodge Zazie's attack which was quite fortunate for the attack was so devastating that it destroy everything her scythe hit, only leaving a large crater with the mark 666 in the middle of the crater.

Tsukuyomi was propelled upwards because of the backlash of the attack but she able to regain her bearing and descendent towards Zazie, her sword already prepare to use another one of her special attacks. "_**Kessen Ougi**_, _**Shin Raikōken,**_" As she uttered those words, her sword was suddenly enveloped with lightning energy as Zazie pointed her scythe towards her.

"_**Ninth Dance of the Thirteen Waltz, Fangs of Teres (Fangs of the Elegant)," **_Zazie mumbled as she swung her scythe upwards, her scythe suddenly taking the form of an elegant halberd-like blade. The two attacks clash, causing the ground beneath Zazie to shatter while the air around Tsukuyomi vibrated causing a small tornado to be formed around them.

Tsukuyomi, seeing that she was on top tried to overpower Zazie but it was to no avail as she managed to effortlessly keep her bearings even after being in the wrong end of the clash. After a couple of minutes, both of their techniques died down, giving Zazie the opportunity to grabbed hold of Tsukuyomi's hand before pulling her closer.

"This is going to hurt." Zazie whispered as she enhanced her fist with Kankahō before punching Tsukuyomi on her stomach with such force that it cause her to spat out some blood. Zazie instantly follow the strike with another punch, this time it was straight to gut and this time, the force behind the attack was enough to send her flying to the nearest wall.

Zazie, seeing that this was her chance to finish the fight, instantly went to her favorite stance. "_**Ninth Dance of the Thirteen Waltz, Postul of Lotus.**_" Zazie mumbled as she spun around in mid-air, gathering the wind current around her before redirecting the wind current that she gathered towards Tsukuyomi, which took the shape of a large, crescent blade.

"Shit," Was the only thing Tsukuyomi could mumble as she coughed up blood before going into a special stance. _**"Ougi, **__**Kyokudai Raimeiken,**__**"**_ Tsukuyomi whispered in an audible tone as a massive scale lightning blast to block the wind current that was tearing anything in its path.

Tsukuyomi, seeing that that her attack won't hold for long, hurriedly move to the left, narrowly dodging the attack that decimated one of Shinmei-ryu most powerful technique.

"Fantastic, you are able to doge that attack." Zazie complimented in a taunting voice as she appeared behind Tsukuyomi. "Sadly, this is the end." Zazie whispered grimly as she swung her scythe downward.

"Not in this lifetime," Tsukuyomi mumbled as she brought her sword up, instantly blocking the strike that was meant to cut her in half. "_**Ōrō Gekka**_," Tsukuyomi shouted as she threw a ki induced punch on Zazie's gut, the punch had enough strength in it to send her flying a couple of feet away from her.

"If you added magic on that technique, I would've been toast." Tsukuyomi exclaimed as Zazie gracefully landed on her feet.

"If I used my magic or my demonic abilities, you would already be dead." Zazie stated as the stared at each other, waiting for their opponent to strike.

And at the same time, behind them, a pillar of magical energy erupted to the sky.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"She outclass you in that fight, even if she was holding back two-thirds of her abilities she was still able to hold the advantage in the majority of the fight." Fate concluded in a logical way as he conjured a chair made of rock. "Could you imagine what kind of state you would be if she wasn't holding back?" Fate inquired seriously as Tsukuyomi swung her sword to the side, blowing large debris of earth beside her.

"I want another shot against her and you will either allow me to do it or I would just waltz in that school, cutting down everyone until I find her." Tsukuyomi threatened as Fate passively glared at her.

"Is she didn't end that fight with that spell, you would have lost more than that fight." Fate commented with a sighed as he stood up. "But if you really desire to beat her, then I shall give you my assistance." Fate exclaimed as a large key suddenly appeared in front of him.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Zazie stirred a bit as she felt at the sudden lost of warmth. She slowly opened her eyes only to absurdly close it again when the rays of the afternoon sun suddenly hit her eyes. _'Don't tell me its afternoon already.'_ Zazie thought as her eyes adjusted to the sun rays that were hurting her eyes a bit.

After her eyes was fully adjusted to the light, she instantly glanced at Negi's hospital room and instantly notice three things, one is that she was lying on Negi's hospital bed, two she had a blanket over her body, and three and most importantly, Negi was nowhere in sight. The third part instantly caused her to be frantic as she absurdly stood up and head straight towards the exit.

She didn't take five steps when she was suddenly prevented from moving any further when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Hey," A voice whispered to her and for once in the past three days, she had finally smiled her true smile that caused Negi to fall for her in the first place.

"Your finally awake," Zazie whispered in an audible tone as she turn around and gazed at Negi, who was awake yet, with one look, she could already tell that he has yet to fully recover.

"My body still hurt a bit but I'm okay." Negi answered with a small smile as the two, for a moment, stared at each other with love filled eyes. Unfortunately for Negi, it only lasted for a moment for him before Zazie slapped him across the face so hard that he fell to the ground. "Okay, I deserved that." Negi mumbled as he rubbed the cheek that Zazie slapped. Zazie growled at those words as she pinned Negi to the ground and a look of pure anger graced her face.

"You idiot, you idiot, you idiot," Zazie mumbled repeatedly as she pounded on Negi's chest lightly. "Why did you used that spell, you should have waited for me to end my opponent. The two of us would have been enough to win that fight." Zazie wept in both joy and anger as Negi wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, I'm sorry," Negi said sincerely as he kissed her cheeks tenderly. "I should have used one of the Soul Calibers but that spell was the most appropriate spell for absolute victory." Negi explained he sit up and held Zazie's crying form.

"I know that the Sonata of the Moonlight Goddessisn't perfect yet and I know that that spell is currently a double-edge sword but I didn't have a choice. I can't risk my partners or the school and I don't like the thought of you being hurt." Negi stated lowly as Zazie gazed at her boyfriend with discontent.

"I can take care of myself." Zazie mumbled as he grip on Negi's clothes tightly.

"I know but I still can't risk you," Negi stated with a small smile. "I'm sorry," Negi said again with a very sincere tone as Zazie wiped the tears of her eyes.

"Why didn't you use one of your soul calibers, the wind caliber or the lightning caliber would have been enough." Zazie scolded a bit as she snuggled closer to him, finally enjoying their current position.

"I can't, as much as would want to use the Soul Caliber, I just can't and I think you know the answer why." Negi mumbled and the silence was the only answer that Negi needed.

"Whoever planned this had his cards well played." Zazie commented as he noticed a tattoo on Negi's arm, the sight of that tattoo cause her to smile. "So he finally give in," Zazie commented with a small chuckle.

"Actually, he didn't give in, Obscurum still hates my guts but I think he liked my answer to his question." Negi commented as he fondly stared at Zazie.

"He gave you the access to his caliber for merely answering a question." Zazie inquired with a surpised expression.

Negi smile at her as he nodded. "He asked me what I will choose when there comes a time when I will choose between finding my father and you." Negi repeated Obscurum's question as he smiled at her. "And if that time really comes, I would choose you, no questions asked, and with no regrets." Negi answered sincerely with a smile. Zazie smiled at that statement before pinning Negi to the ground again. Their foreheads touched as they stared at each other for a moment.

"Remember what you said to me," Zazie whispered in a low tone. "You said that your mine after your awake." Zazie reminded him in mischievous tone.

"I remember," Negi exclaimed with a small smile as he let his arms fall beside him. "Do as you wish?" Negi exclaimed willingly as Zazie began to loosen her top.

_**(Time skip, the next day)**_

"Good morning Takahata-sensei," The class greeted in a not so enthusiastic tone as they watched their temporary homeroom teacher enter their class for the fourth straight day in a row.

"Okay class before we begin, I hope all of you have your partners for tonight's ball, remember, this class would perform the opening dance." Takahata reminded as their class look bored at that subject. Without Negi, their interest in the ball went to zero.

"Now, let's begin our lesson." Takahata mumbled as he picked his textbook and opened it to a certain page. "Please open your textbook on page," Takahata exclaimed loudly when suddenly the door was slowly open, diverting the class's attention to the door.

Their eyes widen when Zazie entered their class while pushing a wheelchair, and the person sitting on the wheelchair, was Negi.

"Negi-kun," Takahata exclaimed in surprised.

"NEGI-SENSEI," The class shouted in shock at the first sight of their teacher in three days.

Negi smiled at his class while Zazie push the wheelchair towards Takahata. "Negi-kun they released you already?" Takahata inquired in shock as he stared at Negi in mild-surprised.

"Well to be honest with you, I'm surprise myself. Normally, the backlash of the Sonata would be two weeks of being bedridden but it seems my body recovered faster than usually." Negi replied in a whisper so that the three of them were the only who could hear him. "But still, my body still feels ache a bit and because of the story you told my class, I force to sit in this wheelchair." Negi whined causing Takahata to chuckle.

"Sorry Negi-kun, it was the only excused that actually work with your class." Takahata answered with a goofy grin. "But in my defense, your class has been hell on me; they've been trying to pry out from me the hospital on where you are staying." Takahata mumbled uneasily.

"And you can' tell them because it's a hospital for us magical teachers." Negi concluded as Takahata nodded.

"More or less," Takahata whispered as he stared at Negi's class, it seems that their attention was solely to the two of them. "Negi-kun, I think you should rest for a while and let me handle your class for today while you recover."Takahata advised, feeling the unrest of the class.

Negi shook his head as he glanced behind him and smiled at his class. "I can't do that, Takahata-san. My class has been extremely worried about me and I think they deserved some answers." Negi stated as Zazie narrowed her eyes on Takahata.

"In other words, leave before I throw you out the door." Zazie whispered threateningly causing Takahata to chuckle a bit.

"Takahata-san, she's actually serious when she said that." Negi warned silently as Takahata nodded wearily.

"I know," Takahata chuckled as he leaned towards Negi. "Negi-kun, Zazie-san is similar to your mother when it comes to her possessiveness and her violent tendency towards your father. The only difference is that her violent tendency is directed to the people around her and not to you." Takahata whispered deviously as Negi blush bright crimson at that. Takahata would have chuckled some more but he was suddenly lifted by the collar and dragged out by an annoyed Zazie.

"You shouldn't say that to Negi-sensei, Takahata-sensei." Zazie mumbled as she ceremoniously threw Takahata out the door and proceeded to shut the door on his face.

"Just like Negi-kun's mother." Takahata commented with a chuckle.

* * *

_**WELL CHAPTER NINE IS DONE, IF YOU GUYS ARE CURIOUS ABOUT THE SOUL CALIBER THAT I WROTE IN THIS FIC, TRY READING THE LAST PART OF CHAPTER SIX, YOU'LL GET THE IDEA ON WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE SOUL CALIBER THING….**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY AND PARDON ME FOR MY GRAMMAR ERRORS, I'M TRYING TO IMPROVE MYSELF…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**SECRETS: THE SILENT SANCTUARY**_

_**CHAPTER TEN: A DANGEROUS WALTS PART 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS/TELEPATHY COMMUNICATION_

**BOLD: DEMONS TALKING**

_**BOLD/ITALIC: (INCANTATIONS)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"NEGI-SENSEI," Class 3A yelled in delight as they excitedly and carefully surrounded their beloved sensei. Negi would have fallen off his wheelchair if it weren't for Kaede supporting him from behind. Zazie, begrudgingly, decided to let her classmates have their moment with her boyfriend, although if they overstep their boundaries, then she will not be held responsible for the damaged or the injuries that she will caused.

"SENSEI, ARE YOU OKAY?" One of his students asked in a worried tone.

"SENSEI, YOU DON'T LOOK GOOD." Another one of his student exclaimed loudly as the entire class began fussing over him.

"SENSEI, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH SHIT."

"DON'T SAY THAT TO SENSEI, BAKA."

"IT'S TRUE, LOOK AT SENSEI. IT'S CLEAR THAT HE HAS BEEN THROUGH BETTER DAYS."

"NEGI-SENSEI, YOU SHOULD BE RESTING." Ayaka stated as she managed to push everyone away so that could knee; in front of Negi, much to Zazie's and Asuna's charging.

"Don't worry Ayaka-san, I'm okay, my body had already recovered from the beating that I endured." Negi lied, wanting to stick to the alibi that Takahata told to his class. And Takahata had also mentioned that Ayaka almost turned the entire town into a warzone, so he also decided to calm her down for the sake of their school. "And do not worry Ayaka-san; my attackers were already taken care of, right Mana-san." Negi exclaimed as he gazed at Mana expectantly.

Mana, seeing the look on her sensei's face, decided to roll with it. "Those cowards are taken care of sensei; I personally took care of them so there is no need to worry." Mana said in a very convincing tone. That alone was enough to satisfy his students that are not magically aware. All of them having enough brain cells and common sense to know that Mana had already given them a punishment that they would never wish on their worst enemy.

Mana smiled as Negi chuckled with unease. "And by the way sensei, I already mailed you my bill for my services and next time you come across that many enemies; show no mercy from the beginning." Mana stated with a sharp smile and voice.

Negi smiled as he nodded solemnly. "I'll pay you when I received my next paycheck, Mana-san." Negi assured her but unfortunately or fortunately, Ayaka would have none of that.

"That is not necessary Mana-san," Ayaka stated indignantly as she gazed sharply at the resident mercenary. "I would pay for your fee so you shouldn't bother with sensei at his current state." Ayaka exclaimed with a proud voice and with a slight blush, she wanted to impress Negi with her display for affection.

Negi's group on the other hand has one thought running through their mind_. 'Incho is going to get robbed.'_ The group thought simultaneously. Normally, Negi would have intervene but the look that Zazie and Mana threw his way made him back down.

"Sure, I'll send the bill to your dorm room and I expect full payment in three days time." Mana said in a delighted tone. "And just a reminder, don't force me to come after my pay. Trust me, you wouldn't like the result." Mana added in a frightening sharp tone.

The class, and even Zazie and Eva, gulped at that threat while Ayaka merely nod, trying to act brave in front of Negi but she shouldn't have bother for even Negi was frightened. "I'll give you your pay the moment I receive the bill." Ayaka replied carefully as she diverted her gazed towards Negi. "And Negi-sensei, you should be resting until your body is fully recovered." Ayaka advised causing Negi to chuckle.

"Do not worry about me Ayaka-san," Negi replied with a small smile as he glanced at Zazie who was standing nearby. "Zazie-chan took care of me for three days straight so I am feeling quite refresh." Negi assured them and at the mentioned of Zazie's name, with the '–chan' suffix I might add,all the attention was diverted to the residen acrobat.

Zazie, being the stoic person that she is, merely eyed her classmates with an uninterested gazed. Chizuru smiled and approached the normally elusive girl. "Is that the reason why you were absent for the past three days, Rainyday-san?" Chizuru asked, not wanting the shy girl to be swarmed by their overly excited classmates.

Zazie merely nodd as she gazed at Negi. Negi knowing the meaning of that gazed, smiled at her. "Zazie-chan was the person who found me bloodied in the alleyway near the world tree plaza and she was also the person who took me to the hospital." Negi told them as he telepathically communicated with his partners.

'_Guys, don't talk, let me and Zazie-chan handle this.' _Negi instructed them.

'_We'll leave this to you then, sensei.'_ Nodoka answered as the rest nodded.

Ayaka then gracefully walk towards Zazie and offered her a curt nod. "Thank you Rainyday-san for taking care of Negi-sensei at his time of need." Ayaka exclaimed in appreciation while the rest of the class all gave her a thankful gazed.

Zazie narrowed her eyes for a moment before grinning a bit. "It was nothing and believe me it was a pleasure." Zazie said as the entire class looked startled for a moment.

"YOU COULD TALK," The class, with an exception of a few, exclaimed loudly as they suddenly gazed at Zazie in shock. That was the first time they heard her talk.

Zazie sighed as she glared at them mildly. "The last time I check, yes I could talk." Zazie retorted with an annoyed and cold tone. "Now if you please make way, Negi-sensei has an appointment with the principal and we really should be going." Zazie exclaimed as she calmly walked towards Negi.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Rainyday-san." Ayaka exclaimed as she suddenly appeared beside Negi. "I'll be taking care of Negi-sense until he recovers." Ayaka stated and Negi swore the he just saw the shadow of death hovering over Ayaka.

Zazie shook her head as she suddenly grabbed a fist full of Ayaka's face before pushing her away with such force that she flew all the way to the back of the room and crashing accurately to her sit. "Cool your head and don't touch sensei, you blond haired idiot." Zazie hissed as she grabbed Negi's wheelchair and began heading towards the door.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ayaka yelled indignantly as she glared at Zazie. "And sensei shouldn't be meeting with the principal, he should be resting." Ayaka added with a tone that she usually used while arguing with Asuna.

Zazie merely look at Ayaka with in an uninterested matter and was about to throw another verbal jab but was prevented when Negi suddenly grabbed hold of her hand, a gesture not miss by the rest of the class. "Ayaka-san, like I told you, I'm fine and me sitting in this wheelchair is only until tonight." Negi assured his class with small chuckle.

"But sensei, you've just been released from the hospital, you shouldn't force yourself." Ayaka said worriedly.

"I can't Ayaka-san, even if I wanted to." Negi chuckled as he glanced at everyone in his class, giving all of them assurance. "If I remember correctly, there is a ball tonight and I don't want to disappoint my date." Negi told them as Zazie tried her best to hide her blush.

At the mention of his date, the atmosphere around the room thickened once again. "Sensei, you shouldn't be thinking of your _date_ at your current state." Ayaka exclaimed, not even hiding the discontent she had on Negi's date for tonight. The class had forgotten that topic because of Negi's sudden hospitalization but now that Negi had once again brought it up, let's just say that they were reminded that someone out there was capable of capture the interest of their gentle teacher.

Negi smiled at that reaction, it was typical of her. "But I promised her and I can't back down now, not after the way she took care of me for the last three days." Negi said to them as all eyes widen when Negi gazed at Zazie. "So we are still good for tonight, Zazie-chan." Negi inquired expectantly.

Zazie could only smile as she nodded. "I already have a gown sensei." Zazie exclaimed with a smile as she narrowed her eyes on her classmates. "We'll be going now, so bye." With that said, Zazie hurriedly exited the room.

Their classroom was silent for a second as the two made their way towards the principal's office.

"Well that was entertaining." Negi commented and at the same time, his class had finally reacted.

_**"!"**_

Zazie smirked to herself as she took a second glance. "I say they took it well but you still owe me." Zazie exclaimed as Negi nodded.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Negi-kun, I see that they had released you." The principal exclaimed as he eyed the two individuals in front of him.

Negi chuckled once again as he glanced at the principal. "Yes but my body is still recovering." Negi said as Zazie put a hand over his shoulder. "Every inch of my body still hurts but this is nothing compare to the pain I felt when I was under that spell." Negi commented as the principal nodded.

The principal nodded as he narrowed his eyes on Negi for a moment. "Negi-kun, you might not like this but I am forbidding you from ever using that spell while you are in Mahora." The principal told him as he leaned on his chair. "The destructive capabilities of that spell surpasses any spell that I know. Even your father is incapable of doing that kind of damage without using his full strength and trusts me; your father seldom fights with his full strength." The principal exclaimed as Negi nodded once again.

"Do not worry sir; I am not planning on ever using that spell until I finish it and until my body could take the aftermath of the Sonata." Negi assured the principal as he gazed at Zazie. "I promised," Negi added sincerely as Zazie smiled at her young lover.

"Good to hear, Negi-kun." The principal said, not feeling comfortable at how Zazie and Negi looked at each other.

"Can we go now, principal-sensei?"Zazie asked in a respectful tone, not feeling comfortable at how the principal was gazing at her.

"Not quite, I have one more thing to discuss with Negi-kun." The principal stated as Negi fidgeted on his wheelchair. "I going to be frank with you Negi-kun, I do not like the way you treat Zazie-san." The principal exclaimed frankly.

Negi gulped a bit as that subject was brought up while Zazie merely narrowed her eyes in irritation. "You are the sixth person who had said that and I'm getting sick of it." Zazie all but snarled as she clenched her hand into a fist. "You have a school to run; I suggest you focus on that and not with the personal life of your employees." Zazie said as the principal sighed a bit.

"I am well aware of that but I am just saying that, in the short time that I had seen you two interact, I have noticed several unnerving things." The principal stated as Zazie held back a growl. "I hope the relationship between you two won't pass the teacher-student relationship."

"I'm am sensei's apprentice, he treats me accordingly." Zazie argued as Negi put a comforting hand over hers.

"Can we go now, sir?" Negi asked in a passive tone but the principal could detect a bit of an uneasy tone in his voice.

The principal merely nodded as Zazie pushed Negi out of the principal's office, leaving the old man to ponder in his thoughts.

"Takahata-kun, what do you think about those two?" The principal asked as Takahata emerged from the background.

"I don't know what to say, I didn't even know that Negi-kun took an apprenticed or that Zazie-san is a demon-folk." Takahata said as the principal sighed a bit.

"Zazie-san, remind me too much of Arika-chan, the only difference between them is that Zazie-san is a bit possessive of Negi-kun and Arika-chan is prettier than her." The principal commented as Takahata chuckle.

"You fear that Negi-kun would fall for her, right?" Takahata inquired and the principal could not help but nod.

"I have nothing against her, but her kind is a different case." The principal stated as he remembered what clan Zazie belongs to.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That little succubus," Ayaka growled in irritation. Class 3A was currently changing for gym class and Ayaka was still shocked, outraged, irritated, and many other emotions that were negative to say the least. After Negi had deliberately announced who was his date for tonight's festivities, the reaction was in order, first there was shocked, then second was deafening silence (I don't know if that was a reaction not), third was outraged, fourth was chaos, and lastly, a certain cheerleader began collecting her winnings causing most of the student on their class to groaned at the lost of their money.

"I never would have thought that Zazie-san would be Negi-sensei's date." Haruna commented innocently, wanting to see how her classmates react to the current situation. She knew that Zazie was Negi's date since two days ago; the way Zazie act around Negi was a dead giveaway. Although to be honest with herself, it took her roughly a day to figure it out because of her fear for the young demon-folk.

"That little, seducing succubus," Ayaka hissed ignoring Haruna's comment. "I can't believe, I can't fucking believe it, I thought that she wasn't interested in sensei but, Kami I hate her." Ayaka growled as she slammed the locker door so hard that it almost break.

"Looks like what they say is true, it's always the quite ones." Makie stated, a bit dishearten at how Negi looked at Zazie. She may not be that smart but she had seen how tender Negi's eyes were he looked at Zazie, and that unnerved her.

"Asuna, how could you let that girl be close to Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked her rival as Asuna growled.

"Don't give me that tone, Incho." Asuna growled, not wanting to have this kind of talked. "I was as surprise as you when I saw those two in my bed four days ago." Asuna retorted in an irritated tone. There was silence at that outburst as most of the class was stunned at that declaration and it only took Asuna a minute or so to understand the magnitude of her outburst causing her to slowly inch to the door. Unfortunately for her, her classmates, more specifically Ayaka, had finally regain their senses as they all surround Asuna, yelling at her in outrage.

"YOU FOUND THEM IN YOUR OWN BED, ASUNA-BAKA, HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?" Ayaka yelled in outraged.

"WHAT WERE THEY DOING, ASUNA-SAN, TELL US." The class all but demanded as Asuna laughed uneasily.

"Well, you see," Asuna began mumbling coherently, trying to find the right words so she could avoid the wrath of her classmates.

"Negi-sensei was exhausted after one of his training sessions and Zazie-san was the one who brought him back to our room." Konoka answered for Asuna's sake. "Zazie-san ended up laying sensei down onto Asuna-chan's bed and she kind of drifted to sleep herself." Konoka explained as their classmates seems to be satisfied with that explanation, barely satisfied.

"Konoka-chan, did sensei ever told the two of you why he's taking that clown to the dance?" Ayaka asked curiously.

"Not exactly, we didn't know that Negi-sensei would take Zazie-san to dance until this morning." Konoka mentioned before giggling a bit. "But we should have seen this coming; Negi-sensei did tell us that she is his favorite student." Konoka exclaimed causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Wait, what?" Ayaka exclaimed in a troubled tone. "Konoka-san, did I hear right? Did sensei really refer to that clown as his favorite student?" Ayaka inquired, wanting to confirm her worst fears.

Konoka merely smiled brightly before nodding. "Negi-kun said that he has been tutoring Zazie-san with her math since the first semester, I guess that they bonded during that time." Konoka said with a rather clueless tone, oblivious to the murderous expression that was slowly crawling on Ayaka's face. "We didn't know what exactly happened at that time or every time that they spend time together but it's safe to say that those two are rather comfortable with each other because, right at the bat, sensei introduced her to us as his favorite student." Konoka stated as her classmates began whispering to themselves.

"Sensei's favorite student, I didn't expect that." Yuna mumbled in a rather excited giddily way.

"Yeah, I know, never would have thought that sensei prefers the silent, mysterious type." Misa commented with a small blush.

"But you guys had got to admit, Zazie-san is quite a beauty in her own way." Madoka exclaimed as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"And not to mention that her mysterious aura is quite alluring," Haruna commented, wanting to add oil to fire.

"But come on now, she doesn't have the best body in our class." Sakurako commented as most of them began cupping their breast.

"Now that you mention it, you're right; Zazie-san has one of the smallest breast sizes among us." Misa stated as Ayalka growled loudly.

"Is not just about breasts, baka's," Ayaka yelled before sighing. "Let's talk about this later; we're going to be late for gym-class." Ayaka stated causing everyone to nod before heading out towards the open court.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That senile old man," Zazie growled as she led Negi around the campus. It was an hour before recess so Negi and Zazie decided to have a stroll around the campus to pass up time.

"The dean's getting suspicious," Negi mumbled sadly. "Oh man, I should have used the wind or the lightning Soul Caliber." Negi whined, scolding himself.

"You should have but it wouldn't have changed anything." Zazie exclaimed as both of them let out a dejected sighed. "This is going to get complicated, and it was already complicated having rendezvous with you." Zazie muttered as Negi held her hand tenderly.

"We'll get through this," Negi assured her with a smile. "Remember, if we are together, we are unstoppable." Negi added causing Zazie to chuckle.

"Don't be cocky sensei, remember, no one is unstoppable in battle." Zazie scolded playfully, although she's quite happy that Negi still holds her skill in high regards. "Where do you want to go sensei, we still have thirty minutes to waste before recess?" Zazie inquired with a small smile.

Negi thought for a moment before motioning her to go to the nearest shade, which she did. "I haven't played my violin for a week now; I think it's time for me to refresh my skills or something." Negi mentioned as he grabbed his violin case.

Zazie laughed softly as she removed Negi from his wheelchair and gently laid him into a sitting position next to her. Negi instantly leaned to the tree behind him before getting his violin. The violin glowed vibrantly as the sunlight shine directly on the crystal violin.

"I thought you hate playing that," Zazie commented with a small smile. "You always complain every time I asked you to play the violin before." Zazie added as Negi chuckled goodheartedly.

"I used to hate playing the violin because Nekane-nee force me to learn how play this instrument but because you like my music, who am I to complain." Negi told her as both of them chuckled goodheartedly as Negi started playing the violin, and instantly, a beautiful, melody flooded the air.

Zazie smiled gently at that as she rested her head on his lap, enjoying Negi's talent in music.

_**(Somewhere in the open court)**_

Class 3A suddenly stopped from their tracks as the gently melody reached their ear.

"Where is that heavenly sound coming from?" Surprisingly, it was Eva who asked the question.

"Don't know but damn, whoever is playing this must be pretty good." Ako commented as all of them began walking towards the source of the melody.

_**(Back to Negi)**_

Zazie was thoroughly enjoying herself as she began to hum the melody that Negi was playing. The melody was gentle, comforting, and calming, three characteristics that were always present in every musical piece that he played for her. The only noticeable difference about this piece in comparison with his other musical composition was that, this piece was a bit livelier, like the music that was used in festivals.

After five minutes of playing, the piece was finally finished as Negi put the violin to his side. "Did you like it?" Negi asked with a small smile.

Zazie chuckled before nodding a bit. "Do you know a piece that is a bit, you know, my nature." Zazie asked curiously.

Negi pondered for a moment before nodding uneasily. "Well yes but I'm not used in playing that kind of music." Negi commented as he prepared to play his instrument. "I hope you could bare with this for a bit." Negi said as he started playing but unlike the last piece in where he played the violin gently and slowly, this time, he played the violent in a quicker pace. His bow movement and his strumming was quicker, creating a very distinct melody.

The melody, for lack of better words, was creepy yet beautiful. It was the perfect melody for a haunted housed for its disturbing melody was quite alluring and at the same time, it was giving off a mysterious aura that you can't help but be attracted to.

Zazie's smiled widen at the sound of the musical piece, this type was her taste. She didn't dislike Negi's gentle music but she prefers haunting ones, those that sends shivers down someone's spine kind of music. Zazie enjoyed herself with Negi's violin playing that she didn't mind her classmates watching them, although she will deal with them later on.

Negi didn't know why but he liked the sound of the melody from the musical piece that he was playing, it wasn't his usual music but it sounded and felt right. He began enjoying playing the disturbing melody, causing a breeze of wind to surround the two of them. The breeze was quite relaxing as it slowly turned into a cyclone.

"Okay brat, that's enough." Eva shouted as she suddenly appeared beside the two. Negi instantly stopped playing and glanced at his master while Zazie had the decency to glare at her. "I don't even want to know how you learn how to play that but control your magic, you almost created a tornado." Eva scolded as Negi smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry for that," Negi apologized with a curt nod.

"And when the hell did you get a crystal violin?" Eva asked curiously as she glanced at the crystals violin that her disciple was holding.

Before Negi could answer though, Zazie carried him off and gently put it on the wheelchair. "We'll be going now Eva-sama," Zazie whispered before getting a dagger from her pocket and throwing it to the nearest wall before walking away with Negi. "Eavesdropped on us again, come hell or high water, I will make you all regret it. Seriously, I was really enjoying myself" Zazie threatened coldly, not even bothering to look at her classmates or the shattered wall behind her.

"We got ourselves a new player." Haruna exclaimed silently.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"I despised that girl." Ayaka growled as she served the volleyball with such strength that the receivers dodge rather than to make an attempt to send it back.

"Well, Zazie-san did say that she has some certain privileges with sensei for being his favorite student." Haruna commented evilly as their opponents in the volleyball match growled at her for angering their already ticked off class representative. "What kind of privileges are those? It really makes me wonder." Haruna mumbled snidely as Ayaka clutched the ball tightly; the ball was in the verge of bursting.

"HARUNA-SAN,"

Haruna chuckled deviously as she whispered several words to their class representative."Come on now Incho; remember what happened just a few moments ago, Zazie-san's head was on Negi-sensei's lapped, making herself as comfortable as humanly as possible while sensei serenades her with such wondrous music, music that sensei composed and performed himself." Haruna then let out a silent, disturbing laughed that send shiver down their teammate's spines. "Sensei never serenades us with his violin before but Zazie-san acted like she was use to it, makes you wonder what more privileges Zazie-san is in the expense of sensei, huh." Haruna finished as she hurried back to her position.

Ayaka's face was frightening to say the least as she served the volleyball so fast and so strong that the opposition decided to run as fast as possible, forfeiting the game in the process.

Haruna chuckled even more deviously as she walked towards her friends. "Now that was a strategy." Haruna stated with an evil smiled as Nodoka and Yue shook their heads in disappointment.

"That was evil, Paru, that was pure evil." Yue commented as Haruna merely smirked at the two before putting an arm around her two companions.

"I know that I'm evil but I'm evil with a cause." Haruna said to the two as she effortlessly dragged them towards their dorm. "Okay, now that Zazie-san has become more active, both of you should really start taking this seriously. I mean, look how far Zazie-san is right now with her silent tactics." Haruna commented as both Nodoka and Yue sighed dejectedly and didn't even bother to voice their opinions.

Deep down, they couldn't help but agree with her words, Zazie was leading in their beloved's heart and it was slowly driving them insane.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"Seriously that brat, a day out of the hospital and he is already making a scene." Asuna grumbled loudly as she stomped to their dorm room, Konoka and Setsuna behind her.

"But you had got to admit, sensei knows how to please his date." Konoka commented as she clung to Setsuna's arm, much to the embarrassment of the samurai girl. "Set-chan, could you serenade me like that as well." Konoka asked in a flirtatious tone as Setsuna blush.

"Never thought Aniki would play the violin again. He always hated playing that instrument." Chamo commented, remembering the tantrums that Negi used to throw whenever Nekane requested him to play the violin for her and her friends.

"He hated playing that instrument, how come his so good at playing it then?" Setsuna inquired critically.

"I don't know," Chamo answered nonchalantly before smoking a cigar. "Although, if my memory is correct, he was always talented with that instrument, he just doesn't like playing it." Chamo stated before blowing some smoke. "Wonder what caused the sudden change."

The three girls shrugged at that question as they reached Asuna and Konoka's room. "Okay, where here so let's change before the brat comes and…." Asuna didn't finished his statement as the door opened, revealing Negi who was already wearing a tuxedo.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Negi greeted as he fixed the waistcoat of his tuxedo. Negi was wearing a tuxedo similar of that Lee Chaolan of Tekken, complete with a rose, the only difference is, the tuxedo was white while the shirt under it was black. His hair style was similar at the time when he was under the effect of the Moonlight Sonata spell of his only shorter. In short, he looks goddamned handsome.

Asuna gawked at how handsome Negi looked like at the tuxedo that he was wearing while Konoka assisted Negi in fixing his suit. "You look absolutely dashing with this tuxedo, Negi-sensei." Konoka complimented as Negi blush slightly.

"You think Zazie-chan would like this or should I change to another one?" Negi inquired worriedly.

Konoka chuckled as she patted his head. "Don't worry, Negi-sensei, Zazie would absolutely love you in this, right Set-chan."

"Ojou-sama is right, sensei. Rainyday-san would truly love you in that." Setsuna assured her sensei causing Negi let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good, by the way, who are you guys taking for the dance?" Negi asked curiously as the three girls blush a bit, especially Asuna.

"Well, Takahata-sensei would be taking Asuna-san." Konoka mentioned as Setsuna began grumbling a bit.

Negi smiled at Asuna after hearing that news. "Good luck, Asuna-san," Negi said with a gentle smile before gazing at Konoka and Setsuna. Negi instantly frowned at the expression that the two was wearing before letting out a light chuckle. "Konoka-san, can I borrow Setsuna-san for a while? I need her to check on the edge of my sword." Negi asked as he took Setsuna by the hand and gently led her to the room. "This will only be take a couple of minutes." Negi said to the rather confused and clueless Konoka as he shut the door.

"Sensei," Setsuna mumbled as Negi closed and locked the door behind them.

"You and Konoka-san don't have dates for the ball tonight, huh?" Negi asked knowingly as he approached his closet. The lack of response from Setsuna was all the answer Negi needs as he threw a roll of bandages towards Setsuna, which she caught rather easily. "I think you know how to use that."Negi said as he searched for a certain something from his closet.

Setsuna looked at the bandages and it took her a moment to realize what Negi was implying, causing her face to take a shade of red. "SENSEI," Setsuna shouted in embarrassment as Negi suddenly pulled a black tuxedo from his closet, the tuxedo was Setsuna's size.

"You two won't be getting off the hook that easily." Negi commented mischievously as he threw the tuxedo towards Setsuna.

_**(Five minutes later)**_

Asuna and Konoka waited patiently for the two warriors to emerge from the room, Konoka being more nervous as they heard several ramblings behind the door. The ramblings suddenly stopped as Negi suddenly burst out from the room, this time wearing a pitch black blindfold. "Konoka-san, you don't have a date, right?" Negi asked as he removed the blindfold.

Konoka could only nod as Negi nod back. "Like I told the class before, all of us would be attending the ball, no exceptions, so." Negi then pushed a blushing Setsuna in front of Konoka. Setsuna was now wearing a black tuxedo, quite different from Negi's. The tuxedo perfectly fits Setsuna while hiding her feminine features. "This explains the blindfold and she's your date, you fix her." Negi stated with a small smile.

Asuna gawked at those words while Konoka blushed deeply before a beautiful smile adorned her face. She gave Negi a quick hugged and a pecked on the cheeks before dragging Setsuna back to her room. Negi chuckled as he exited the room.

"THANK YOU NEGI-KUN," Konoka squealed as Setsuna let out a scream.

"OJOU-SAMA, PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF." Setsuna yelled Konoka locked the door. Asuna sweat dropped as Negi laughed a bit.

"Good luck Setsuna-san, you'll need it."Negi said behind the door before glancing at Asuna, offering her a smile. "Good luck with Takahata-san, Asuna-san." And with that said, Negi walked away, both of his hands were inside of his pockets.

"Negi," Asuna called as Negi glanced back at her.

"Yes, Asuna-san," Negi answered with a causal tone and a casual smile.

Asuna bit her lipped for a moment, not entirely sure how to talk to Negi. After the incident with Zazie and after seeing the interaction between the two, she was unsure on what to say to Negi. She thought that she knew Negi more than anyone but it seems that Zazie had proven her wrong, and had beaten her in the most humiliating fashion but she didn't want to remember that. But still, Zazie had proven to her that the Negi that she knew was only a tip of the iceberg compare to the real Negi.

Negi shook his head before continuing his walked. "Let's talked after the ball, Asuna-san, I can imagine that you have a lot of questions." Negi said as he suddenly disappear from her sight.

Asuna didn't have time to be startled as the door suddenly burst open before Konoka pulled her inside the room.

"Asuna-chan, help me fix Set-chan's hair?" Konoka all but demanded as she dragged Asuna in their room.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Negi fidget a bit as he stood in front of Zazie's apartment door. "Okay, Negi, you've been here most of the semester, there's no need to be nervous." Negi mumbled to himself as he knocked on the door and waited for Zazie to answer the door. "Calm down Negi, calm down, you've been through worse anyway and it is just Zazie-chan, you've been through many dates with her." Negi mumbled to himself as the door slowly opened.

"Your just in time, sensei." Zazie said as she showed her dress to Negi. She was wearing a white, strapless evening dress that came down only half way to her knees. The dress was also showing off her curves much to Negi's amazement, he knew that she was cute before but now, she was just that damn beautiful. "Hey Negi-sensei, you like what you see?" Zazie asked shyly as Negi nodded dumbly.

"You look amazing." Negi said, still stunned on how beautiful his girlfriend. Zazie chuckled as she grabbed hold of his hand.

"We should be going now, sensei." Zazie said as she and Negi walked hand in hand. The two were oblivious to the figure that was watching them from the shadows.

The figure was wearing a Mahora uniform under a black cloak that covered her face. The figure was also holding a scythe and a giant demonic silhouette hovering behind her. "My foolish little sister, how dare you fall in love with the prince" The figure mumbled with a disappointed tone. "I should have known you'd be incapable of properly protecting him." The figure then shook his head as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Arika-dono would be disappointed but I would fix your mistake, one way or another." The figure mumbled as she followed the two silently.

* * *

_**CHAPTER TEN IS UP, PARDON FOR THE DELAY, LAST WEEK WAS TEST WEEK AND IT WAS HELL….**_


End file.
